


归来之人

by RedPanda829



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda829/pseuds/RedPanda829
Summary: 停车场_(:з」∠)_剧情跟随主线，只是找空子黄而已……（喂





	1. 01

01

艾默里克推开房门的时候，号称艾欧泽亚守护者的森林之民正翘着二郎腿坐在窗边的椅子上，就着桌上的烛台翻看一本魔导书，发着微光的绿宝石兽靠在他腿边团成一团睡得香甜。

这本该是一幅安静祥和的画面。然而艾默里克想起自己来这里的缘由，心情怎么也放松不下来。伊修加德保卫战才刚刚结束，还有诸多善后事宜等着神殿骑士团的总骑士长进行安排调度，然而此时此刻，他却因为一个约定不得不来到这里——不，称之为“约定”并不恰当，应该是一个单方面的无法抗拒的“威胁”，就像他笃信阿尔菲诺无法坐视伊修加德覆灭后、帝国将从库尔札斯高地长驱直入攻进艾欧泽亚腹地一样，光之战士在那次会谈之后，提出了他出征伊修加德保卫战的条件。

“向敏菲利亚汇报的事，麻烦你亲自去跑一趟了，阿尔菲诺。我有几句话想单独和总骑士长阁下谈。”光之战士那时鲜有地拒绝了阿尔菲诺的要求。实际上，这几乎是艾默里克第一次听他出声，更多的时候，即便是在重要的会谈里，他也不过是不置可否地坐在那儿，正像是传言中那个任人支使的烂好人。但艾默里克知道他不是。他深蓝色的眼底总有着淡淡的冷漠，在瞥向自己的时候，不知道是不是错觉，偶然还会有一丝暗藏的敌意泄露出来。

这样的敌意由何而来，艾默里克无从知晓，但光之战士是拂晓重要的战力，也是传言中击败过尘世幻龙的人，这一次龙族大举入侵伊修加德，他的存在是不可替代的。

等露琪亚和埃斯蒂尼安相继离开，房门被轻轻关上，艾默里克才开腔问他：“那么……您想要谈些什么？”

光之战士像是听见了什么可笑的事，背脊向后靠在椅子上，他身后悬浮着的那只与温顺二字毫无瓜葛的迦楼罗之灵顺势停在了他的肩上：“我不过是一介粗鄙的冒险者，恐怕担不起堂堂总骑士长的尊称。”他的声音里带了一丝嘲弄，“你也许已经有所觉察，我的确对伊修加德抱有成见，所以尽管你的道理能够说服阿尔菲诺，但我个人而言，并不愿意趟这趟浑水。”光之战士摊了摊手，一双深蓝色的眼睛直视着艾默里克，明确地表示了他的拒绝。

这是意料之外的答案，也是最坏的结果。艾默里克微微一愣，很快反应过来，站起身向光之战士施了一礼：“我很抱歉，向您提出了过分的请求。”他似乎斟酌了一下，有些为难地笑笑，“我知道伊修加德因为圣战而制定的国策，使得我们一直袖手于艾欧泽亚同盟之外，现在国难当头就来向你们求援，的确是很无耻的事情……可是此刻家国在覆灭的边缘，为了伊修加德民众的安全，我实在没有更好的选择……恳请您再多考虑一下，我愿意为此付出任何代价，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”

“这倒是一个冠冕堂皇的说法。”光之战士嗤笑了一声，却坐直了身体。艾默里克选择了以名字称呼他。他抬眼看向艾默里克：“我明白你的意思，作为冒险者，确实是给钱办事，虽然我现在不需要钱，不过我也有些好奇你能为‘伊修加德民众’做到什么地步。”

他沉默了片刻，也许在思索该提出怎样的条件。艾默里克等待着他，心中不免有些忐忑。光之战士会需要什么？金钱与荣誉，作为风头最劲的艾欧泽亚守护者来说，阿尔弗雷德似乎都并不缺少。

艾默里克的安静令人满意。在漫长的冒险旅途中，不少同盟军的同僚聒噪得可怕，他虽然可以忍耐，但并不意味着他会喜欢。第七灵灾之后持续笼罩着库尔札斯高地的风雪，即便隔着会议室厚实的石墙也能清晰地听见它的锐啸。阿尔弗雷德的思绪有那么一瞬间触及到了很久远的往事，像被刺了一下似的又飞快地收了回来。

皱起的眉头蓦地舒展开来，像重新戴上了一张面具。随着一丝笑容漫上唇角，阿尔弗雷德的语气变得轻浮而暧昧，“那么……晚上到我房间来吧，艾默里克总骑士长阁下。”

艾默里克不是初出茅庐的毛头小子，他明白了光之战士的意思。他没有想到会是这样的要求，但他清楚地看见了阿尔弗雷德目光中的戏谑，似乎正在等自己拒绝，也好同时拒绝自己的请求。

艾默里克在桌前重新坐下，双手交握起来，低头权衡着得失。阿尔弗雷德好整以暇地将足够的时间留给他思考、抉择。良久，年轻的总骑士长缓缓吐了口气，抬起头来，望向光之战士：“多谢您的援手。”

他的声音保持着冷静，好像这不过是一个普通的交换。但阿尔弗雷德却对他的答案感到意外。他坐直了身体，对艾默里克说：“您明白我的意思，我没有晚上约人打九宫幻卡的习惯。”

“当然。”艾默里克让自己显得足够镇定。

光之战士似笑非笑地打量了他一会儿，接着站起身来：“那好，我会做好我应做的，希望您到时候不会爽约。”

===

艾默里克没有爽约。他在房间门口脱下落满雪花的披风抖了抖，抱在了臂弯处，向房间的主人行礼：“晚上好，英雄阁下。”

“随便坐。”光之战士“啪”地一声合上了手里的魔导书，放在了一旁。绿宝石兽被惊醒了，机警地抬起圆溜溜的眼睛四下张望。艾默里克在他对面坐下，约略地打量了一番这间屋子。光之战士只是暂居在这间巨龙首营地的普通客房，所以这儿并没有什么个人气息的布置。石砌的墙壁干干净净的没有装饰，只有玻璃窗上结满了冰花。第七灵灾之后，库尔扎斯高地的气候变得异常寒冷，即便炉子里烧着柴火，这会儿屋子里依旧有着挥之不去的寒意。不过这已经算好的了，毕竟木柴这种战略物资，实际上伊修加德也并没有储存太多，在天灾之下，如果龙诗战争继续下去，伊修加德……

“你好像在想些别的事情。”阿尔弗雷德的声音打断了艾默里克发散出去的思绪。他回过神来，感到有些尴尬，“啊，抱歉。感谢您今天下午帮助我们守住了云廊，伊修加德非常需要这一场胜利。”

“即使云廊失守，你们也有办法保住砥柱层不是吗？受损的也不过是云雾街无关紧要的平民而已。”阿尔弗雷德不以为然。

“士兵们的生命是战乱的年代里最贵重的东西。在对龙战争中回归战女神的怀抱固然是无上的光荣，但每一条年轻英勇的生命逝去，都令人非常痛心。”艾默里克这样说道。

阿尔弗雷德厌倦了这样的客套话。一名舌灿莲花的政客总是善于将话说得冠冕堂皇，可是有几个字是发自真心的，也只他自己心里清楚了。阿尔弗雷德生硬地转移了话题，“你需要先洗澡吗？”

艾默里克读懂了他的意思：“我来之前洗过了，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”他站起身来，走到一个屏风之隔的床边，思索着应该从哪里开始。

下午总攻结束才不过几个星时而已，他身上的味道的确已经是很清爽的了，总骑士长的制服也是整整齐齐的样子。还真是完美的贵族做派。阿尔弗雷德看着他的背影忍不住想，这位年轻而俊美的总长阁下说不定已经是惯于利用自己的身体来获取一定的协助，所以那个时侯才痛快地答应自己。阿尔弗雷德看着他，心里感到有些无趣，同时又有些阴暗的念头滋生了出来。

阿尔弗雷德跟着走上前来，微微仰起下巴，修长的手指勾住领口松了松，接着摘下了手上的黑色皮革手套，撂在了桌上。阿尔弗雷德穿着颇为厚实的棉衣，银制的扣子将前襟很好地扣着。这样的着装在伊修加德几乎是随处可见的，只是精灵身量颀长，穿着也不显得臃肿。他将外袍脱了，搭在一旁，里边是贴身的毛衣和靴裤。与秘术师给人一贯柔弱纤细的固有印象截然不同地，光之战士有着十分精悍的肉体，在靠近的时候，他身上带着一丝淡淡的血腥气，显然之前与巨龙缠斗，他也不是毫无损伤。不过这并不妨碍他开口说话：“所以您已经做好准备了？”他的声音总是带着淡淡的嘲弄，使得话语里的敬称更像是讽刺。

“是的，阁下。”艾默里克冷静地回答他。

对方笑了一声。“这很好，毕竟我也不是每一次都有耐心做前戏。”阿尔弗雷德说着，将他带到了床上，双手拉起来，又不知道从哪里找了一根细长的皮革腰带，在他手腕缠住、系紧，束缚在床柱上。被禁锢的感觉令人不适，艾默里克的声音露出了破绽：“您、您这是做什么？”

“一点私人的小爱好。”阿尔弗雷德毫不避讳地说着，将皮革腰带打了个结，漫不经心地拍了拍他的面颊，接着拿了个枕头过来垫在艾默里克腰下面，单刀直入地将艾默里克的铠靴脱了，分开了他的腿。

里面也不过是一条稍微厚实一些的靴裤，将两条劲瘦而有力的长腿紧紧包裹着。伊修加德信奉战争神，举国风气更是尚武，不论未来是否成为骑士投身战场，贵族少年们几乎全都在很小的时候就会接受各种各样的剑术训练。从这个角度来说，伊修加德贵族倒也不是一无是处。

阿尔弗雷德想着，将艾默里克的靴裤褪到腿弯，伸手摸了一把精灵的腿根。紧实的肌肉在因为自己的触碰而紧绷着，又努力放松下来。那手感凭心而论，自是比不上情色酒馆里身娇体柔的猫魅，但占有一名伊修加德的贵族，对阿尔弗雷德而言有着更深层次的征服感。

既然对方已经事先做好的准备，那自己也好享用这道丰盛的饭后甜点。阿尔弗雷德想着，手指探向总骑士长的后臀，但出乎意料地，紧闭的窄小穴口在抗拒着他的手指，好像根本无从将之接纳。“放松点，想想你平时是怎么被……”阿尔弗雷德话没有说完。他俯视着艾默里克，可以将他脸上的神色尽收眼底。艾默里克因为他手指的进入而微蹙着眉头将脸侧向一边，被捆缚的手正紧张地攥着拳，听了自己的话语，在几个深呼吸之后，才试图放松了一些，然而效果并不理想。

真是完完全全的新手反应。

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻，问他：“总骑士长阁下，敢问你来之前是做了什么准备？心理准备吗？”

“……”艾默里克耻于回答他。尽管神殿骑士团的正式骑士们并不禁止结婚生子，但对于图谋更远的艾默里克，他其实没有多余的时间考虑私人问题。他知道今晚会发生什么，只是要说该如何发生，他的认知大约还停留在十几年前他还在骑士团训练时少年们互相传阅的各色画册。

不过他至少知道他可能略过了重要的环节，为此他在短暂的沉默之后，不得不对阿尔弗雷德说：“抱歉，我……”

“我想，你可能需要一点帮助。”阿尔弗雷德撑起身来，从旁边的柜子里摸索了一瓶什么药剂出来，拨开了瓶塞，“放心，不是什么毒药。只是让事情变得方便一点。”他说着，将这个精致的小药剂瓶凑到了艾默里克的唇边。艾默里克接受了它。甜腻的味道填充了味蕾，冰凉的液体因为流速不均匀而自唇边溢出，还有一小部分呛进了气管里，让艾默里克发出一阵狼狈的咳嗽。他花了一点时间平复错乱的呼吸，闭了闭眼睛，不久便感觉到身体开始微微发热。

“您的药剂起效很快。”艾默里克勉强找了个话题，让气氛不至于太过尴尬。

阿尔弗雷德没有搭他这句话，又从屉子里摸了个眼罩出来，遮住了艾默里克的视线。“我去准备一些东西，你在这里稍候，艾默里克阁下。”

黑暗中，艾默里克听见窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，不久，门轴转动发出细微的声音，阿尔弗雷德离开了房间。


	2. 02

02

当视线被剥夺的时候，身体其他的感官自然而然地就会变得尤为敏锐。情欲像十几年前吹过高地的风一样肆无忌惮，令艾默里克甚至生出一种错觉，仿佛自己不是躺在床褥上，而是身处于还没有被冰雪覆盖的库尔札斯高地一望无际的草场，夏季明媚的太阳晒得人皮肤灼痛。就连呼吸都变得炽烈，上涨的热度由四肢百骸发散出来，却没有任何的缓解。年轻的精灵脸色被蒸得发红，身上也生出一层细汗。欲望变得无法忍耐的时候，一声沉闷的低哼在安静的房间里响起，又很快咽了回去，显得短促而委婉。尽管房间里并没有人，但艾默里克依旧抿紧了嘴唇，企图克制自己发出任何可耻的声音。

不过还有比把自己送到战友的床上更可耻的事吗？

艾默里克模糊地感到一丝后悔，但同时又意识到，“为此感到后悔”是一个更为无耻的念头。他屈起一条腿来，欲盖弥彰地掩饰着愈发硬热的性器。事情已经逐渐脱离了控制变得一发不可收拾，如果可以，他希望能够更快地发泄出来，免得这样狼狈而尴尬的场面被人看见。但他不能。阿尔弗雷德束缚着他双手的结扣捆得很有技巧，既不至于令人痛苦，又足够结实。艾默里克尝试着挣了几下，最终只能选择忍耐。

或许这正是阿尔弗雷德想要的。艾默里克感受着药物带来的过高热量被贴身的衣袍封锁在体内，不得不承认自己开始渴望被触碰，渴望有人能够帮帮自己。阿尔弗雷德的药剂效果很好，这是一件好事，正如他所言，它能够让事情变得简单一点，就像特定场合的酒水一样——毕竟光之战士带着薄茧的手指入侵的糟糕感觉还没有从那个从未被如此使用过的地方退去……那实在不是什么令人舒适的事。

总骑士长胡思乱想着，期待着推门声再度响起的耳朵却捕捉到了别的什么响动。有什么东西跳上了床铺，发出细微的声音，随之而来的，是一阵风拂过被褪下了靴裤而裸露出来的大腿，像蹭过来一只不懂得收爪子的奶猫。它活跃地收放着，像是在舔舐着敏感的肌肤，因着风属性以太本身的锋锐，刺得人不自觉地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，可又带了一丝难得的清凉，又让他尽管知道危险，却还是忍不住想要它再靠近一些。

艾默里克精神紧绷了起来，呼吸都为此屏住了。他不清楚召唤兽是什么样的存在，它明明不过是一团以太，但当召唤师解放控制的时候，却又有着自己的思维和本能，在战斗的时候是很方便的，而在此时此刻，绿宝石兽是否会因为召唤师的离开而对房间里陌生的自己产生好奇或是敌意，艾默里克都无从知晓。

绿宝石兽会怕冷吗？他的心中浮出一个荒谬的念头。召唤兽就像被热度吸引了似的，轻飘飘地跳到自己的小腹上，发出一声幼兽般细细的鸣声。艾默里克记得它有长长的尾巴，它们现在正垂在自己屈起的腿间，随着宝石兽的呼吸来回扫动，尽管它不是有意，却又真真切切地刺激着年轻精灵本就高涨火热的欲望。他忍不住发出一声低吟，有心想将绿宝石兽从自己身上弄下去，又怕惹恼了它，招致某些不可知的后果。

宝石兽稍嫌尖锐的气息令他在药物激起的情欲中保持着敏锐，而这样不合时宜的敏锐又更助长了欲念的腾升。他很快就变得无法忍耐，暧昧的喘息声填满了静夜里的这个房间。当阿尔弗雷德推开门回到这个房间，他甚至觉得房间的温度都因此提升了几度。伊修加德的神殿骑士团总长躺在他床上，脸上尽是滚烫的潮红，裸露出来的性器高高地立着，昭示着与寻常人没有两样的渴求和欲望。

“是、是您回来了吗？”艾默里克侧过头来，声音变得有些沙哑。他没有呼唤阿尔弗雷德的名字，大约是顾忌着进来的是什么误闯者。

阿尔弗雷德在床边坐下，摸了摸宝石兽的额头，他的召唤兽便不情不愿地从床上跳了下去，趴到壁炉旁的地毯上睡去了。他摘了手套，用手背拂过艾默里克的面颊：“你还希望是谁？”

艾默里克被远低于自己的温度吸引着，下意识地蹭了蹭他的手指。他的这个小动作意外地取悦了阿尔弗雷德，他发出一声轻笑，“你现在是什么感受，艾默里克阁下？”

“好热……唔……”在他才说了前两个字的时候，阿尔弗雷德冰凉的手指顺势伸进了他的口中，去捉弄他退缩的舌头。

他并不是真的想从自己这里得到答案。艾默里克心里想着，克制着自己想咬下去的冲动。阿尔弗雷德的动作完全称不上温柔，因为漫不经心，甚至有几次不小心戳到了软腭，令他本能地干呕起来。无法吞咽的唾液从唇边溢出，阿尔弗雷德看着那水光润泽的嘴唇，突然有种很想亲一亲的冲动。

不过他并没有。

阿尔弗雷德冷静地收回了手指，转而去解艾默里克制服的系带。他对伊修加德贵族繁复的装饰并不熟悉，因此花了更多一些的时间。当房间里没有人的时候，忍耐尚为可行，而当人意识到身边有人能够帮到自己的时候——尽管对此时的艾默里克来说，这样的帮助无异于饮鸩止渴——被吊得不上不下的欲望于是变得更加难熬了。艾默里克几乎要耗尽全部的自制力，才能够阻止自己向阿尔弗雷德祈求解脱。他妄图说服自己这是一场别样的刑求，过了今夜就会结束，但药物激起的肉体的渴望，却并没有那么好商量。

阿尔弗雷德再次听见总骑士长阁下喉咙里溢出一声难耐而动听的呻吟。

“您已经这么迫不及待了吗？”他问着话，放弃了跟这件华美的制服袍子做斗争。当他的手指穿过制服的下摆触碰到艾默里克火热的性器，他感受到了精灵的身体因此发出的一阵细微颤抖。艾默里克及时地咬住了下唇，没有回答他。但答案已经昭然若揭了。阿尔弗雷德不在乎床伴的沉默，将他那可怜巴巴地硬着的东西顶端吐露出的体液抹向柱身，而就是这样的摩擦，让积攒很久的欲望得到了一个陡然的拔高。艾默里克在一片空白之中，甚至不知道自己发出了怎样的叫声，就这样射在了阿尔弗雷德的手中。

“你太快了，总长阁下。”他听见阿尔弗雷德的声音传递过来，但依旧花了一点时间，才由缓慢浮出的理智组织起了语言，穿插在破碎的喘息之中：“已……已经很久了……”

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，看向身下这还沉浸在突如其来的高潮余韵之中的精灵：“你是在埋怨我吗？”

“您在床上说、说的话……比我之前从您口中听过的全部加起来都多……”艾默里克这么说着，沙哑的声音带了丝鼻音，听着有些腻人。阿尔弗雷德将手上沾的精水随意地抹在他的大腿上，从旁边取了一罐润滑用的油膏来。

他为自己的耐心感到一丝惊讶。在事情的起初，他可没有做得如此周全的打算，甚至可以说，他提出这样的条件，不过是想羞辱这位看起来道貌岸然的领导者，好让他知难而退，根本没有想过对方会答应的可能。

可他答应了，而且来了。

阿尔弗雷德知道做出这样的选择，对于一个毫无经验、可又位高权重的人来说，需要怎样的斗争与勇气……又或者正是因为毫无经验，所以才初生牛犊不怕虎，又因为位高权重，所以有些别的什么打算呢？

阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地想着，沾取了一些油脂再次往身下人的后穴探去。艾默里克的理智已经回来了，但身体似乎依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，没有过多的抗拒。当两个人都保持着沉默，屋子里就几乎只剩下手指进出发出的声音，清晰得令人耳热。艾默里克突然开始庆幸自己视线被阻隔，不需要直面这样难堪的场景。那根手指将凉凉的脂膏推入体内，很快因为热度化为滑腻的油，光之战士带着茧子的手指在自己体内探索，间或屈起指节剐蹭着柔软的肠道，带来跟之前截然不同的难言的酸胀，不少润滑油因此溢了出来，将股间弄得一片狼藉。

阿尔弗雷德感受着精灵体内柔软的触感，穴肉盛情地包裹着他的手指，因着本能的抗拒而不自主地像是在吮吸着他。他感觉到自己欲望的升腾，不过现在还不是时候。他在艾默里克的体内探索着，寻找那个隐秘的地方，虽然他其实不必如此。他尽可以用痛苦给这位年轻的贵族一个永生难忘的教训，但他现在并不想这么做。

或许正是因为这家伙放下身段恳求自己，在龙族的大举入侵之下保全了包括基础层在内的伊修加德的安全吧。尽管这是放不上台面的交易，但他认真考虑之后得出结果那一刻，眼里的孤注一掷，令阿尔弗雷德想起了很久以前的往事而感到一丝快意与……亲切。

一声突然变调的短促呻吟让阿尔弗雷德回过神来。他下意识地将手指在原处轻轻搔了一下，又听见一直努力保持着克制的精灵发出一声小猫似的呜咽。前所未有的奇异快感从身体深处骤然迸发出来，像一颗火星子落在了秋季干燥的草垛。尽管艾默里克还处在不应期之中，但平复下去的情欲还是一下子死灰复燃，甚至比方才更加明烈，它与射精似乎毫无瓜葛，就这么直直地烙在灵魂深处，烫得人一个激灵：“这是、哈、这是什么……”

手指已经退了出去，但那陌生的快感好像还缠绕在甬道之中。他甚至生出难以启齿的强烈渴求，希望他再碰一碰那里。阿尔弗雷德没有回答他，他的沉默让艾默里克感到无地自容，好像这一场自己送上门的情事之中，只有自己从始至终地在被欲望所主宰，而那位将一切施于他身的精灵，或许正保持着他惯来的冷漠与嘲弄，俯视着自己。

“这才叫做‘做好了准备’，希望你记住。”阿尔弗雷德的声音这个时侯响起了。他说着话，将他挂在腿弯上的靴裤彻底拽了下去，接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。艾默里克还没有想好该怎么回答他，便觉察到对方分开自己的双腿，一个火热的、硬挺的东西抵在了自己身下。他反应过来那是什么的时候，它已经有力地顶了进来，扩张得颇为柔软的穴肉被撑开，带来难以启齿的胀痛，而这样的痛感，反倒缓和了更深处的痒，就像一块折磨人的疮痂终于被轻巧地揭了下来。

终于到了这一步。艾默里克的心中生出奇异而迷幻的解脱感，灵魂在这一瞬好像就这样飘忽到了云端。他听见阿尔弗雷德发出一声轻叹，接着，深埋于自己体内的性器开始律动了起来，它摩擦着敏感的肠道，毫不留情地向那一点发起进攻，过于密集而强烈的快感几乎毫不费力地攻破了被药物已然压得很低的防线，他不可抑制地发出愈加破碎的喘息与吟声，如果双手没有被捆缚在头顶，他恐怕已经不由自主地抱住了压在身上的男人：“太、太深了……哈啊……慢……”

阿尔弗雷德没有听他的。或许这一切对于新手而言有些太过激烈，不过他从来都不是一个温柔体贴的人。他双手抱着艾默里克劲瘦的腰身，感受着进出间那甬道的拥抱与挽留。它已经由最初的推拒变得顺从，尽管依旧生涩，但已经给阿尔弗雷德带来足够的快意与征服感。他低头看向这位被剥夺了视线的骑士长阁下，他连耳尖都泛着红，嘴唇微微张着，吐露出压抑不住的呻吟，平日里矜持有礼、温文尔雅的样子在这个时刻似乎全都消失无踪了。

他已经被情欲所俘获了。

阿尔弗雷德这么想着，伸手去解开了眼罩。他看见艾默里克冰湖一般的眼睛，潋滟着丰沛的水泽。他有一瞬间茫然的失神，而当焦点汇聚在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，终于侧过头去，闭了闭眼睛。

“现在才感到羞耻，是不是太晚了一些？”阿尔弗雷德问着话，不无恶意地向更深的地方顶弄。艾默里克猝不及防，发出一声短促的低叫：“啊、不……”他手指下意识地收拢，像是要抓住细沙一般流失而去的理智。阿尔弗雷德退出去了一些，刻意地在方才找到的那个地方附近骚扰。他突然很想窥探眼前人更加失态的一面，被操弄到失神、甚至于落泪，他会不会露出更脆弱的样子，会不会因此展露出更真实的自我？

潮水一般的快感持续地、过于温柔地袭来，这样不上不下的撩拨对艾默里克而言，无异于另一种形式的折磨。有那么一瞬间他甚至想起伊修加德的驯鸟人养出来的肥胖陆行鸟，引诱它飞行时只需要骑在它身上将一块蛋糕用钓竿挂在它眼前不远的地方，它能看到世上最美味的东西，然而在飞到目的地之前，再如何努力也不可能真正吃到它。

所以重要的依旧是，阿尔弗雷德他想要的是什么？他在从大审门过来时思考了一路却没有得到真正的答案，而此时此刻的他，同样也回答不出来。尽管两人肌肤相贴，距离已然不能更近，可却他觉得阿尔弗雷德——而非光之战士——的形象在他脑海中变得更加难以捉摸。或许他应该更多地去了解这位艾欧泽亚的英雄，不过不是在此刻。

“唔……阁下、阁下……”艾默里克急促地呼唤了他两声。他已经难以念出自己音节漫长的名字，只保留了一个尊称。艾默里克到现在还维持着对礼貌的执着，让阿尔弗雷德其实有些意外。他动作稍稍停顿，“嗯？”

他终于得到了喘息之机，又好像有些难以启齿，不过在短暂地平复了一下错乱的呼吸之后，终于还是开口了：“能不能请您……把我的手松开？”

阿尔弗雷德的目光于是落在了他的手腕上。在刚才激烈的动作中，皮制束带已经将他的手腕勒出几道明艳的红痕，但应该并不会太疼。即便在这样的时候，身体看起来已经被欲望全然地掌控，艾默里克也仍在关注着一些细枝末节的奇怪东西，这让阿尔弗雷德对他脑袋里究竟在想些什么产生了好奇。

“你事儿可真多。”阿尔弗雷德埋怨了一句。不过艾默里克的请求对他来说只是举手之劳，他略微想了一下，同意了。他灵活的手指挤进捆缚着艾默里克的皮带里面，也不知道怎么绕了几下，再轻轻一拽，绳结便松了开来。他这样动作间带着茧子的手指蹭过艾默里克勒红的伤痕，带起细微的刺痒。

很奇怪作为一名秘术师，他的手上会长着这样像是每天都在做体力活儿的茧。艾默里克脑海中浮出这样一个念头。手臂因为长时间向上牵引有些发僵，即便解除了绳索，也有那么一会儿动弹不得。阿尔弗雷德懒得关注这些，像是对满足他的请求而讨要一定报酬似的，他往里重重地顶弄了几下，艾默里克悦耳的呻吟于是再次缠绕在了耳边。紧窒的后穴已经习惯了他的尺寸，再经由油脂的润滑，进退间都不再感到过多的滞涩。或许是欲念再度将艾默里克占领，他的双腿夹在阿尔弗雷德的腰身两侧，才获得自由的手缠上了身上人的脖颈，额头抵在他外袍毛茸茸的衣领上，细弱而破碎的呻吟因此压得更沉。

这是一副示弱的、全然付与的姿态。

阿尔弗雷德感受着他体内的柔软与温热，不得不承认尽管发生了一点意外，但这的确是他来到库尔札斯寻找那架失踪的飞空艇以来最愉悦的一晚。如果这位同样是一名冒险者，他恐怕会想邀请他做一段时间的床伴也不一定。不过对于这样一个带了风险的一夜情，他已经从他身上得到了足够的满足感。当他终于射在艾默里克体内，艾默里克同样在这个时刻迎来了比单纯的射精更绵长而深刻的高潮，他花了很长一段时间从一片茫白之中捉住理智的裙角，将灵魂从云端拉回地面。透过迷蒙的视线，他看见阿尔弗雷德伸过手来，拇指擦拭过他眼角溢出的生理性泪水。这个时侯的阿尔弗雷德似乎变得柔和了许多，他朝自己笑了一下，说道：“我想你现在需要去洗个澡。”

的确，股间湿冷黏腻的触感，让艾默里克不用看都知道有多狼狈。他支起身来，感觉自己腰都要断了，动作间留在体内的那些液体似乎又流出来不少，这让他脸色又泛起了红。“谢……”艾默里克嗓音沙哑得几乎失声，缓了一下，才接着说道，“谢谢您，还得借用您的浴室。”

药效与情潮都已经退去了，他重新调整回了伊修加德的总骑士长。阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，直起身来，就这么看着艾默里克用别扭的姿势抱着衣袍走进浴室里。巨龙首营地的这间客房二十四星时提供热水，还算方便。阿尔弗雷德将自己打理了一番，听见浴室里传来细微的水声，听不真切。他想了想，走到浴室的门边叩了一下：“记得要把里面的东西也清理出来。”

里头沉默片刻，才传来对方略带了耻意的声音：“多谢您的提醒。”

阿尔弗雷德重新变得愉悦了起来。他倒了两杯水，耐心地等待艾默里克出来。不久之后，他便看见那位将制服穿得一丝不苟的总长阁下走出浴室，很难想象，他跟刚才床上那位放浪的精灵是同一个人。

“喝杯水吗？”阿尔弗雷德问他，“只是水而已。”

“谢谢。”艾默里克点头。水被放到了正合适入口的温度，尽管比不上别的饮品甜香，但这时候却正需要它润泽干渴的喉咙。艾默里克张了张口，习惯性地想要对这个晚上做一番评价，好在及时咽了回去。他感受着杯壁上残留的余温，把它放回桌上，说道：“那么……我该走了。”

阿尔弗雷德料到了他的道别，“哦”了一声，也没有挽留的意思。

“需要我送你吗？”他站起身来，客套了一句，趴在旁边的宝石兽抖了抖毛，也跟在了他的脚边。

“不必麻烦了。”艾默里克答道。尽管光之战士在守城战中有着夺目的表现，但现在的他，还没有进入伊修加德的权限。他将来时罩着的披风重新穿好，向阿尔弗雷德行礼道别，之后就匆匆走了。

他可能还要处理很多别的事，也可能回去就睡了，阿尔弗雷德不太关心。他们的交易如此就算是结束了，单方面而言，他是满意的。阿尔弗雷德弯腰抱起宝石兽，坐回桌边，把魔导书重新翻回了艾默里克到来之前的页面。


	3. 03

03   
   
冰凉的液体像利剑剖开咽喉与肺腑，将一团火种粗暴地塞进腹中引燃，嘴巴里那股呛人的酸涩口感才总算散了一些，却又没有留下什么余味，让人不免又觉得有些寡淡。好在它有着与品质相符的低廉价格，这才成为了最受云雾街流民喜爱的饮品。  
   
忘忧骑士亭过了晚间最繁忙的时候，在二楼打发时间的骑士们已经离去，而一楼吵闹的酒鬼要么扶着墙走了，要么便醉成一滩烂泥趴在柜台上说着喃喃的梦话，再有什么新来的客人，也因疲倦与伤痛而沉默不语着，整个酒馆就这样陷入了微妙的平和与颓废。  
   
一楼的空间狭小，甚至连座位都没有设置，石垒的墙壁没有凿窗，结结实实地将这里封闭起来，与外界冰冷的风雪隔绝开来。这时的酒馆，更像一个幽闭的地下室。阿尔弗雷德靠在墙边，身旁有个炉子在烧着热水，将潮乎乎的热气喷在人脸上。他嗅着空气里浮动着的酒味儿、混合着龙息烧焦的木石的气息，这让他感到既憎恨又怀念。

他低头喝了一口酒，皱着眉头放下了已经发冷的杯子。一声不成调的泣音紧接着传到他耳边，阿尔弗雷德抬头望去，看见的是柜台角落一个低伏的背影：“只是一个晚上啊，就那一个晚上……我失去了所有的一切……战女神在上……她还那么小啊……”  
   
阿尔弗雷德知道前几天龙族再次袭击了伊修加德皇都，攻势猛烈的时候，骑士团和贵族私兵聚集在砥柱层的防线死守，至于云雾街这样的贫民窟，多数时候能不能活下来只能听天由命。他的遭遇不是第一例，也不会是最后一例，这样的惨剧，在云雾街就像家常便饭一样，从来就没有停止过。  
   
阿尔弗雷德想起他与塔塔露、阿尔菲诺跟着福尔唐家总管一同走进皇都的时候，云雾街的少年们望过来的时候满含着戒备与恨意的眼神，多少年来，都不曾改变。  
   
“我很抱歉，先生……”一个醇和而熟悉的声音接着低低地响起。阿尔弗雷德甚至以为是自己听错了，再仔细看过去，才发现坐在那醉鬼旁边的，是不论如何都不该出现在这里的角色——对方已经换下了制服，只穿着一身灰扑扑的棉衣，眉眼间带着依稀的倦意，融在了烛光微弱的暗色里。谁能想得到他就是新晋的神殿骑士团总长呢？又或者说，谁能想到总长阁下会在这样的夜半时分，到贫民酒馆里喝这样低劣的葡萄酒，活像一名在龙族袭击之下失去了所有财产的破落贵族呢？  
   
艾默里克安慰了几句那位可怜的中年人，对方的声音随着泪水渐渐流逝，沉寂在深深的夜里。他慢慢将杯中的酒喝完了，发出一声低低的叹息，又呆了一会儿，这才转过身来，看样子是打算离开了。阿尔弗雷德还没有来得及收回目光，便与他那双蓝眼睛撞了个正着。  
   
艾默里克没有掩饰他的惊讶，又接着迟疑了片刻，朝他走了过来：“晚上好，英雄阁下。”  
   
“没想到会在这里见到你。”阿尔弗雷德朝他点头算是打了个招呼，“感谢你帮忙向异端裁决所提出决斗裁判的申请。”告发阿尔菲诺和塔塔露的是一名苍穹骑士，如果没有艾默里克的协助，他们作为外来者，恐怕连在战女神的见证下与原告决斗的机会都没有。  
   
艾默里克的脸上露出一丝笑容来：“相较您给予我们的帮助而言，这都是小事。何况最后您也是依靠自己的力量，才证明了伙伴的清白。”他朝酒保又要了一杯热葡萄酒，在阿尔弗雷德旁边站定了。

他这副毫无芥蒂的样子，让阿尔弗雷德不禁有些佩服他的涵养。换做是自己，他绝没有这样的心胸主动提起当初伊修加德保卫战的那场交易，而在拂晓落难的时候，甚至更有可能会落井下石。显而易见地，艾默里克没有将那晚的折辱放在心上。

他的心中都装着什么呢？阿尔弗雷德不由得有些好奇。他调整了一个更放松的姿态，问艾默里克：“我以为你这样的人，更适合在砥柱层的舞会跟贵族小姐们喝酒调情，而不是在这种……随便聊聊都能被告发为异端的破酒馆，又混乱、又危险，尤其是您，还长着这么漂亮的脸蛋。”

他话说得漫不经心的，甚至十分轻佻。他在这位温文尔雅的总骑士长阁下面前，老是按捺不住地想刺刺他，想激怒他，尽管他清醒地知道，在这座本来就就冷漠而戒备的城池里多树一个敌人是多么危险的事情。

不过他失败了。

“您说笑了。”艾默里克对他的挑衅不过付之一笑，晃了晃杯子里的酒液，就像对待什么上好的佳酿一般。他声音放低了，像一声叹息般的，在夜晚的风雪之中显得格外柔和，“贵族舞会也好，这里也好，都是伊修加德啊。”

他的话似乎意有所指，如同葡萄酒港最好的酒，带着绵长深厚的余味。阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，还想说些什么，却瞧他将酒一饮而尽，站起身来告辞：“我要先回去了，阿尔弗雷德阁下。您也早些休息。”

“等一下。”阿尔弗雷德叫住了他，“我有话想问你，不过这里不太方便。”

艾默里克有些惊讶，思索片刻，答道：“那么，我们去总部办公室谈吧。那里不会被人打扰。”

阿尔弗雷德不置可否，将酒钱结清，跟艾默里克走上了忘忧骑士亭二楼。艾默里克显然是这里的常客，酒馆老板吉布里隆朝他点了点头，但没有声张。一旁搬酒的小伙子倒是发现了阿尔弗雷德，连忙放下手里的箱子，朝他唤道：“先生，抱歉，麻烦您等一下。”

两人于是顿住了步子。阿尔弗雷德看向这位陌生而瘦弱的少年：“怎么了吗？”

他的态度十分温和，唇边甚至带起了一丝笑容。这让艾默里克感到有些惊讶。

“是这样的，您刚才订了一个房间不是吗？班蓬塞大哥……哦，就是九霄云舍的接待员，刚才有些事出去了，把您的钥匙托付给了我。”少年从口袋里摸出一把黑铁钥匙，递交到阿尔弗雷德手中，“需要我领您过去吗？位置有些不太好找。”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“不了，我现在还有些别的事。”

那少年脸上浮出些许失望的表情，正要答话，却听旁边的艾默里克说道：“没关系，不如先请他带您认认路吧。免得到时候回来得迟了，您手里拿着旅舍钥匙，却还要在广场呆一晚上。”

既然他都这么说了，阿尔弗雷德也没有理由拒绝。伊修加德依山而建，对外来者而言，城市上上下下好几层，地形实属复杂，又处在基础层这样鱼龙混杂的地方，有人领路能省不少麻烦。少年叽叽喳喳地向他介绍沿途的标志物以便他能够记清来路，也不知道绕了多久，才终于在一个房间门前站定了：“就是这里了，先生。”

“谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷德朝他笑笑，还没做什么，便见艾默里克从怀里摸了几枚银镚儿递给那少年，少年对这位出手阔绰的客人连声道谢，一再表示有事儿可以再找他，便雀儿似的跑走了。

艾默里克收回目光，见阿尔弗雷德正用一种奇怪的眼神打量着自己，便解释了一句：“替人领路，也是这里的小孩儿为数不多的谋生手段之一。”

“你怎么知道的？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

“因为这里是伊修加德。”艾默里克的回答是那么的理所当然，“而我是神殿骑士团的总骑士长。”

“这跟我想的不太一样。”阿尔弗雷德若有所思。

“有些事情是必须有人来做的……”艾默里克喃喃自语着，抬头看了看阴云密布的夜空，接着又笑了一声，看向阿尔弗雷德：“不然您以为，我是单凭着脸蛋儿得到现在的地位吗？”

他用玩笑话掩盖了前一句不合时宜的感慨，但思绪一时间还停留在数星秒之前。云雾漫过午夜欲雪的窄长巷子，将两个人的容貌和想法都模糊成一道剪影。

阿尔弗雷德等着他进一步的解释，但长久的沉默耗尽了他的耐心。他接着开口了：“所以这才是你屈尊降贵到酒馆底层喝酒的缘由？”

“也可以这么说。”艾默里克还没回过神来，隐隐觉得他措辞有些奇怪，但也没有多说什么。时间的确已经不早了，他抬头看向阿尔弗雷德，“您有什么问题，我们就在这里谈吧，英雄阁下。”

阿尔弗雷德唇边露出一抹讽刺的笑容，“好啊。”他说着，用钥匙打开了房门，走了进去。九霄云舍的布置颇为简陋，木质地板甚至因为发潮而翘起，中间铺着一块黑乎乎的动物皮革毛毯，散发出粗糙的硝制工艺带来的臭味。房间里空荡荡的，只有显眼的一张床铺，靠窗一张长桌，留着不知道是哪一位宿客留下的十几个空酒瓶，有几个甚至滚落在了地上，也没有人来收拾过。至于旅舍接待员班蓬塞说的什么“柔软得躺上去如同九霄云上一般的床铺”，看来也不过是面向醉汉或者流浪者的夸张之言罢了。

好在阿尔弗雷德并不在乎这些，反而是看笑话似的瞥了眼身边皱着眉头的贵族青年，显然，置身于这样脏乱的环境，对他而言无疑是前所未有的恶劣体验。冒险者娴熟地用以太在壁炉里凝聚出一点火星子，将里面的木柴点着，接着点起桌上一盏油灯，指了指整个屋子里唯一一张能坐的圆凳，朝艾默里克道：“请坐。”

年轻精灵沉默了片刻，道：“不用了。”

“坐床上也行，毕竟你看，这屋子里也没有别的可以待客的地方了。”阿尔弗雷德说着，脸上却了无歉意。

那未免太过暧昧了。艾默里克完全不想在他面前往床上坐，而那张圆凳对于身量颀长的精灵来说，又着实显得过于矮小，令人感到非常拘束。或许正是因为这里本来就是提供给流浪汉过夜的地方，根本就没有考虑过谈话或者别的什么需求。虽然不合适，但也只能就这么将就了。

阿尔弗雷德好像没有注意到他的心思，在他身边靠着书桌站着，随手拿起摊开的那本残损的书册扫了两眼，笑了一声，又将之放下。艾默里克看见了它的标题，大约是一本儿供人打发时间用的艳情小说。他开始隐隐感到有些后悔，或许回到骑士团总部才是更好的选择。

但阿尔弗雷德已经开了腔：“你有没有觉得，伊修加德的律法对冒险者是非常友好的，艾默里克阁下？”

他的问话是如此的单刀直入。艾默里克笑了一下，反问道：“英雄阁下何出此言？”

阿尔弗雷德却没有直接地回答他：“当阿尔菲诺和塔塔露被告发，你提出的决斗裁判正是我身为冒险者最喜欢的解决问题的方式。‘在这里，可以通过战斗证明什么是‘正义’’，这是我前几天偶然听到的一句话，你说是不是？”他俯视着艾默里克。

“这的确是千年来的传统。”艾默里克说道。两个人一站一坐，高度的落差与太过接近的距离，再加之光之战士本身带来的压迫感与隐约的嘲弄，一切都让他感到不适。

“只要我赢得了战斗，阿尔菲诺他们是否真的为异端便不再有人关心，换句话说，如果我输了，那他们即便不是异端，也要被处死……只看重结果，而不问真相如何，这就是伊修加德的传统么。”

这是何等荒谬的律令啊。阿尔弗雷德几乎笑出声。

他手指拨弄着桌上书页的边缘，发出哗啦啦的响声。他想起更早的时候在库尔札斯中央高地那位冒名为异端审问官的异端，据说在他手下死了无数无辜贵族。若非对方处处针对着自己，阿尔弗雷德简直要为他拍手称快了。

“您知道……这只是个误会。”艾默里克看着他，没有贸然发言。尽管他是光之战士，被誉为艾欧泽亚的守护者，似乎总站在“正义”的一方，但“正义”的定义本来就是模糊的。更何况他身上那股危险的气息，令艾默里克始终拿不准他对自己、对伊修加德的态度、究竟是敌是友。

“当然是误会，教皇陛下亲自召见我解释过了，泽梅尔家也不会再找麻烦，我对这样的结果还算满意。”阿尔弗雷德摊了摊手，笑道，“有什么不好的？在伊修加德，我想能在武力上胜过我的屈指可数。这很方便，您说是不是，艾默里克阁下？”阿尔弗雷德稍稍俯低了身来，将句末的几个字吐露在了艾默里克的耳边。声音刻意放低，语调却变得轻快，使得最后这一句变得更像是调情。而与之同时地，他的手指掠过艾默里克鬓边的短发，在他脸颊上缓缓摩挲着。

可耻的回忆被骤然唤起，尽管那个晚上是自己答允的交易。人想要走捷径，付出代价是不可避免的，但这不代表他愿意接受未经许可的僭越与冒犯。艾默里克微不可查地皱了皱眉，偏头避开了对方的手指：“阿尔弗雷德阁下！”他加重了语气。

“你看，人只有在事情落到自己头上，才会去质问它的合理性。艾默里克阁下，您要怎么做呢？在我强暴您之后，您打算怎样举报我，又要找什么人来为您辩护？”阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理地说着这样无礼的话语，带着理所当然的傲慢，手却已经先一步攥住了艾默里克的手腕，使得他的反抗与挣脱胎死腹中，变作一场徒劳，“您一定有很强的朋友……可您要怎么说服他们向法庭证明您的确被我玷污，然后向我施加审判？他们真的能战胜我吗？别到了最后战女神降下神谕，结果证明您其实是‘清白’的？”

艾默里克放弃了毫无意义的挣扎，冷静地直视着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“有些事存在千年，但未必正确，我明白您的意思……还请您先放开我。”

“不，你不懂。”阿尔弗雷德却摇了摇头。他用脚勾起床边一卷不知道是谁留下的麻绳，将艾默里克的双手灵巧地捆在了一起。好吧，这是他的“一点私人爱好”，艾默里克还记得。

“你很聪明，艾默里克，你的眼睛里看见了比别人更多的东西，这给你带来了别的贵族不可比拟的民间声望，我在隼巢甚至还碰见了不少你的拥护者。可你看见的苦难不过是你报告里的一行叙述而已，你有为他们的生活做出什么改变么？”阿尔弗雷德完成了手里的活计，拍了拍手，道：“这不怪你，毕竟走到这一步，不可割舍的东西太多了。现在过得就很好，改变也就变得是可有可无的，您说是不是？”他唇边多了一抹讽刺的笑意，手却已伸进艾默里克棉衣的下摆，“让我来帮帮你吧。”


	4. 04

04

 

“等一下。”艾默里克抓住了他的手臂。阿尔弗雷德没有将他的手捆在背后，于是这成为了他最后的机会。对方停了一下，抬眼看向他，等待着他的发言。艾默里克沉默了片刻，问他：“为什么？”

 

“你指的是？”

 

“不瞒您说，我已经知晓了您一部分身世。您从前也是伊修加德人，在一次龙族袭击之后失去父母，于是偷偷混进一个商队里，这才离开了皇都……抱歉，我打探了您的隐私，我只是想弄清楚您对伊修加德的成见，包括现在这样对待我，正是源于二十年前的战争吗？”

 

阿尔弗雷德有些意外。他以为玩弄权术的人永远不会将自己手里的牌在游戏结束之前摊开——即使是他的盟友，有时候也会做些不方便说的事，双方都不点破，彼此心照不宣罢了。不过艾默里克这样的坦然，或许也正是他与自己谈话的筹码。阿尔弗雷德想着，收回手，抱臂道：“没错。”他不是一个喜欢说谎的人，“云雾街每天都有孩子死去，我不过是其中幸运的一个。当然，按道理来说，死在我身边的女孩没办法控诉我的母亲为什么护住的是我，我也不该谴责那些为了维护家主平安和荣耀涌向砥柱层的骑士。但人的感情从来都没有那么多道理。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼他，话语平淡得像是在陈述一个无聊的故事，没有丝毫波澜。

 

“这么多年过去了，这里却没有丝毫的变化，这才是您愤怒的原因吗？”艾默里克问他。

 

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，没有回答。自视己身，对他而言似乎有些困难。当一个人失去过太多东西，那么他就很难分清自己究竟想要什么。

 

为什么？

 

他没有想过。伊修加德，这里的一切，既让他怨恨，又不是全然的怨恨。在自以为的漠然底下，他的内心流淌着模糊的敌意与怜悯、不甘与悲哀，像西部高地的悬河，直坠入深深的难以捉摸的云海。

 

“愤怒？我没有感到愤怒。”他喃喃说道。不过好在他想起了自己的目的。二十年前他离开这里的时候，不过一颗无足轻重的尘土。而再次踏足这座城池的此刻，他早已今非昔比。自己有必要给这里带来改变。他想。重生，或是毁灭，都可以接受。

 

“如果你不能让它变得更好，那就让我将它毁灭。”阿尔弗雷德没头没脑地说着。对，这是他的复仇。他觉得自己终于看清了自己内心大多数模糊的不知从何而起的甚至在自相矛盾的念头，思路变得前所未有地清晰起来。冷静而阴郁的辉光在他眼中闪烁，他的手指无意识地在木制柜台上重复摹画一个毫无意义的符号，连带着他身边的以太都变得躁动了起来：“是的，就是这样。”

 

他身上的气息让人颤栗，但阴影背后窥见的“真实”，又让艾默里克感到兴奋。“我会！”艾默里克几乎毫不犹豫地回答了他。他的目光不避不让地迎刃而上，注视着那位忽然变得锋芒毕露的光之战士，“我以身为骑士的荣耀起誓。”

 

阿尔弗雷德寒冰似的目光凝聚在他郑重的脸上，像一把利剑：“你知道吗，只有在毒发身亡的危机之下，研究解毒剂的效率才是最高的。每一个人头上都需要一把剑，它令人痛苦，令人疯狂，也令人清醒。”他说着话，没有温度的手指再次抚上艾默里克的面颊，缓慢而笃定地摩挲着，最后捏了一下他的下巴。他的意思不言而喻，但艾默里克已经没有了初时的抗拒了。

 

阿尔弗雷德收回手，从兵装库里取出一把宽刃的长剑，重重地插在了艾默里克身前的木制地板上，锋锐的剑意割裂了他手上的绳索，却没有伤害到他手指分毫。

 

艾默里克下意识握住了它，抬头看向阿尔弗雷德。在不带笑容的时候，这位精灵的面容显得冷峻而漠然，“当然，你也可以在这里，在战女神的注视之下，用剑向我证明你的信念足够强大，让战争神来做出最‘公正’的审判，决定你今晚的去留。那么，你现在是否需要先向你的女神祷告一番？”

 

“我没有你想的那么虔诚。”艾默里克揉了揉手腕，站起身，将剑拔了出来。简陋的制作工艺使剑柄显得粗糙而冷硬，但兵刃入手，多少还是添了几分安全感。他当然知道自己没有胜算——如果像神明祷告能够让他获得击败光之战士的力量，那么当初巨龙袭击皇都的时候，他也不至于需要亲自去巨龙首营地请求拂晓的帮助——只是伊修加德人骨血中流淌的骄傲，让他不可能在战斗之前就选择认输。

 

他也曾经能够在肆虐的暴风雪中将箭矢精准狠辣地射进巨龙的眼睛，尽管战功能够给伊修加德人带来无上的荣耀，但武力不能够解决所有的事情。就像这一场注定了赢不下来的比试，实际上，他也未必会是输家。

 

“如果我赢了……”艾默里克摆出准备战斗的起手式，“您能否成为我手中的剑？”

 

阿尔弗雷德好像听见了什么天大的笑话，短暂的愕然之后，脸上重新露出了意味不明的笑容：“我不过是一名冒险者。”活跃的以太随着他手指在虚空中划动的轨迹漩涡一般地汇聚，几乎没有不需要过多冗长的吟唱，艾默里克就听见一声细微的尖啸，迦楼罗之灵在微微闪光的以太字迹中浮现出来，在劲风之中褪去宝石兽幻化的皮囊，重新展开它锋利如刀的双翼。

 

这是一场没有任何意外的战斗。尽管在房间狭小的空间里，作为近战的骑士会更占优势，但这样的地利并不足以抵消实力上的落差。 从开始到落败，粗略估计也不过一两杯闲茶的时间。阿尔弗雷德驱散了他身上残存的毒菌和瘴疠，但毒素带来的目眩和昏沉却还需要更多一点时间来恢复。光之战士走近了他，看着半跪在地上喘息着的骑士，蹲下身收回了他手中紧握的那把剑。

 

“你看，这就是女神审判的结果。”阿尔弗雷德说着，自己把自己逗笑了。他没有想到这样冠冕堂皇的话语，有朝一日会从自己口中说出。

 

艾默里克的眼前还是一片混混沌沌的，他朝着光之战士出声的方向抬起头，勉力借着模糊的光影辨别出对方的轮廓。阿尔弗雷德冰凉的手指是这个时侯盖住了他的眼睛，在黑暗里，他听见对方念出几句拗口的咒语，等他手指移开的时候，昏黄的烛光就像剑一样斩进了他的眼中。骤然复明的眼睛因为这样的刺激泛出生理性的眼泪，将他浅蓝色的眸子漾得像是一汪泉水。

 

阿尔弗雷德心中微微一动，但那抹水光很快敛去。艾默里克低下头：“是您赢了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德站起身来，目光从他的发顶移向裸露在领子外边的一小截脖颈：“我的战利品，是由你主动奉上，还是我亲自去取？”

 

艾默里克迟疑了片刻，微微皱着眉，脸上露出鲜有的优柔，但很快，又都深埋进长长的眼睫投下的阴影之下去了。他支撑着因为病毒而感到沉重与无力的身躯站了起来，没有把想问的话说出口，只是用微微沙哑的嗓音又重复了一遍：“是您赢了。”

 

屋子里的柴火在刚才激烈的战斗中不小心被熄灭了，即便此时重新点起，也还没能将壁炉烧暖。阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，侧身将半开的窗子关上。战斗的过程并不精彩，但结果令人愉悦。他从怀里摸出一只小玻璃瓶，抛了过去。艾默里克下意识接住了它，里面晃动着浅黄色澄清的液体，拨开瓶塞，一股淡淡的花果香气就这样浮了出来。

 

“不是用你上面这张嘴喝的。”阿尔弗雷德的声音像带着滚烫的热度灼过他的耳朵。艾默里克愕然抬起头来看向他，才听见他轻飘飘的后话传来，“我要看你自己做。”

 

如果没有他的补充说明，艾默里克甚至会喜欢上这个味道。它令人想起灵灾之前的库尔札斯，在阳光下盛放的鲜艳花朵、在枝头上挂着的青涩果实。

 

但现在什么都没有了。

 

艾默里克捏着那只瓶子，叹了口气：“如果这是您想要的。”他轻轻说着，将玻璃瓶放在木桌上，接着在房间唯一一张床上坐下，从靴子开始脱起。他动作不疾不徐，依旧保持着贵族惯有的优雅和从容。倚靠在桌边、出身低贱的精灵抱臂看着他，不得不承认他这副做派有着它独特的魅力。卷曲的黑发在他的脸上投下浅浅的阴影，对方低垂着眼睫，底下那双浅蓝色的眼睛色泽非常漂亮。

 

他是那么特别。阿尔弗雷德想，他和其他人都不一样。

 

“你姓什么？”他突然不自觉地问道。

 

刚将棉衣袍子脱下的艾默里克被他问得一愣，抬头看了他一眼：“博雷尔。怎么了？”

 

多此一问。阿尔弗雷德不自然地调整了一个姿势，脚尖磕了两下地板。他的出身和经历让他对伊修加德的贵族阶级缺乏必要的认识。四大家族对应的家徽他都得思考半天，更别提什么博雷尔家族，听都没听说过。不过他还是解释了一句：“只是想什么样的美人能生出你这样的儿子。”

 

艾默里克的动作微不可查地顿了一下，接着抚平了衣服上的褶皱，叠好搁在一边，没有应他。

 

阿尔弗雷德也不再说话，只是目光幽幽地在艾默里克身边打转。他没有刻意敷衍或是拖延，很快，他身上就只剩下一件稍长的里衣，这恐怕是他今天唯一值得庆幸的事了。艾默里克跪坐在床上，伸手去拿那只小瓶子，大概是因为在思考接下来要怎么做，耳尖都似乎在微微泛红。

 

在伊修加德的上流社会，各种各样的“风流韵事”其实并不少见，不然也不会有那么多私生子的存在了。但在此之前，艾默里克从来没有想过自己也会有这样“同流合污”的时候。他的身份——教皇的私生子——这样的污名，没有哪个贵族会认为它是真的，但也没有人觉得它是假的。它给艾默里克带来很多麻烦，但同时，也排除了许多令人厌恶的选项。毕竟搞些小动作还可以遮掩粉饰，但没有谁会真的愿意为了春宵一刻赌上家族的前程，去承担教皇陛下不必要的怒火。

 

他所有的人生经验都没有让“身体”成为谈判桌上的筹码，直到在伊修加德保卫战之前。在国家存亡之际，光之战士提出了那样的要求，他竟然觉得庆幸——这不是他支付不起的报酬。它不涉及国家层面的金钱或是领土的交易，也无需浪费时间跟各方扯皮或争吵。这是属于他自己、可以完全支配的东西，而这样的东西，即便是艾默里克，其实拥有的也不多。

 

油脂被他倾倒在手上，或许在对方的口袋里呆得够久，温度甚至比他的手指还要高上一些。原来英雄阁下还会随身携带这样的东西。这方面会成为他的弱点吗？艾默里克漫无边际地想着，沾满润滑油的手指穿过长长的衣裳下摆伸了进去，迟疑地探向入口。

 

那天的春药没有迷失他的神智，他还记得对方的每一个动作。但在那晚之后，他决没有想过自己会再次做这种事。在没有药剂缓冲的此刻，他内心的尴尬与羞耻几乎无处可藏。

 

“我究竟在干什么啊……”他心里想着。只进去一个指节就已经够难堪的了。他的手指感受到了紧窒肠道的热度和排斥，而肠道也感受到了自己手指进入、指甲剐蹭带来的不适，再加上过多的油脂顺着会阴和大腿淌了下来，艾默里克恨不得这个床铺突然坍缩出一个黑洞让自己钻进去，也好过在这里丢人现眼。他已经完全不敢看就在旁边的阿尔弗雷德了。而对方的视线却像是带着灼热的温度，在狠狠烫过自己每一片皮肤。

 

“你太紧张了。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在头顶响起。他有些好笑地看见艾默里克的头埋得更低了。

 

“你拿着瓶子的手在发抖。”阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地戳穿他，眼睛直看着他大腿上晃动着的堪堪遮住重点部位的下摆，颇有一些欲说还休的意味。

 

“我没有。”艾默里克抬高了声音，勉力让自己显得镇定，手指更紧紧地攥住那个小小的瓶子，用力地抵在了床板上。

 

阿尔弗雷德为此报以一笑，接着站直了来，向床边走去。不过是听见了脚步声，对方的脊背顿时紧绷了起来，连带着后面的动作都停滞了。阿尔弗雷德从他手中解救了那个可怜的玻璃瓶，他的心情变得很好，耐性也回来了些。“让我再教你一次好了。”他说。

 

艾默里克还没反应过来他话语里的意思，便听见了床铺晃动发出的费劲的喀吱声，阿尔弗雷德在他身边坐下，就像给予一个拥抱似地，他的双手穿过他的身侧，但在他感受到对方怀抱的温度之前，他略嫌粗糙的、带着薄茧的手指已经不由分说地挤了进来。他的手指紧贴着他的，手掌紧握着他的，让他无法退缩，只能跟着一起动作，被引向他自己不敢触及的深处。

 

“呜……”艾默里克的喉咙里溢出小动物一般的细微声音。这只是在自己不熟悉的领域之中探索带来的警怯而已。一丝笑意勾在阿尔弗雷德弯起的唇角上。他想，很快就不再是了。

 

他记得这位床伴的敏感点很浅，身体也是很容易兴奋起来的类型。是让情欲的漩涡将他快快吞噬呢，还是由着他自己慢慢涉入深深的暗河呢？他兴味盎然地想着，偏头咬了一口就在他脑袋旁边的尖耳朵。艾默里克浑身一绷，内里将两个人的手指咬得更紧。

 

他清晰地感受到了身体每一处连锁的变化，耳尖的细微疼痛和呼吸拂过的触感就像一场野火，迅速地烧过脸庞和躯体，刚才还觉得有些冷的房间，似乎已经迎来了一个过早的春夜。

 

“别……”对方的动作让他无所适从，他只想摆脱这样超出控制的奇异感受。艾默里克努力调整着呼吸，用另一只手推了阿尔弗雷德一下，“您……您不是说，要我做给您看吗？”

 

面对这样拐弯抹角的抗拒，阿尔弗雷德也不生气，反而是笑了一下。“好啊。”他手指在湿软的后穴里搅了一下，对方抽气的声音令他感到满意。“那我就拭目以待了。我要看你玩到射出来为止。只是这里。”他抽出手指，将多余的油脂搔挠在对方的手心里。

 

要说他分明是明眼人都看得出的青涩，可偏偏又会在奇怪的时候做出出人意料的大胆举动。阿尔弗雷德很想知道他会不会后悔，又想知道他究竟能被逼迫到什么样的地步。在私生活里，他尽可以扯掉身上“光之战士”的标签，不用装作是任何人。可是将性格里的恶劣和戾气释放出来，其实是很容易伤害到身边人的。不过他并不在乎，因为以前不过是他付了钱买了帐的露水姻缘，而现在，他自认为已经留有余地、在慢慢试探对方的底线了。

 

“当然，你打算磨蹭到明天早上我也没关系。不过我想总骑士长阁下因此缺席什么重要会议，想必您的副手会感到困扰吧。”阿尔弗雷德补充道。

 

“……别说了。”艾默里克咬着牙。

 

“再加一根手指进去怎么样，刚才我们已经试过了。”阿尔弗雷德没有用商量的语气。

 

还能怎么样，总不能真的因为这样荒唐的原因不去上班。

 

艾默里克紧抓着床单，只能照办。这的确并不难，大概是后穴已经稍稍习惯了里面含着异物的感觉了。这样的认知令他感到羞耻之余，又稍微松了口气。他顿了一下，逼迫自己尝试着再多一根。

 

三根手指在本不是做此用的肠道里进出，带来异样的酸麻和胀痛。说痛苦也不尽然，但比起那个晚上，又切实地少了些什么。

 

他心中迟疑着，不知道去哪里寻找答案。盲目的扩张让他甚至开始怀疑自己究竟在干什么。玩弄自己到射出来，这真的可能吗？这该不会是对方刻意为之的羞辱，只是为了将时间延长？

 

“你在想什么？”阿尔弗雷德打断了他神游天外的思绪，“总在安全区徘徊是不行的。你真的打算玩到明天早上？”对方的表现有时候过于主动，让他总是忘记他几乎是个彻头彻尾的新手。阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，命令道：“再深一点，整根手指都进去。”

 

以前的床伴可没有需要他亲自教导的。他停顿了一下，思索着该怎么描述那个地方。但艾默里克已经发出一声细微的呻吟，大腿上的肌肉有一瞬间的颤抖。

 

“这不是很简单吗？”阿尔弗雷德靠近他，在他耳边说道，“记住那里，艾默里克。那是你的快乐之源。”

 

“开什么玩……啊……”手指不过是轻轻蹭到，就已经足够让他获取快感了，更何况是新手不知轻重的冲撞，让他一时不知道是痛多一点还是爽更多一点，喉咙里一声闷哼，硬是将一个词语咽回去了一半，“不行……”他下意识地规避这样的感觉，它太过浓烈了，像过高纯度的美酒一样令人畏惧着的同时，又被深深地吸引着，“……不行……”他喉咙里发出呜咽一般的声音，因为陌生的快感而微微颤抖。

 

他摇着头，眉峰蹙着，嘴唇抿着，分明是一副抗拒的模样，可后面的动作却没有停顿。性器甚至已经因此开始抬头，顶端磨蹭着衣服下摆濡湿了一片。阿尔弗雷德已经没有闲心评价他是不是口是心非，唯一确认的是他这副模样，的确是诱人的。

 

有什么比将一个人从云端拉入深渊更愉悦呢？

 

“艾默里克，你天生就该是这个样子的吧。”阿尔弗雷德不介意再给他添一把火。

 

“不是的……”

 

“那天晚上你还有春药做挡箭牌，可你看现在，你这儿多精神。”他伸手隔着里衣柔软的布料在艾默里克翘起的性器上点了一下，“承认吧，你其实就是一个淫乱的人。”

 

“这只是因为您的要求，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”艾默里克的嗓音已经因为情欲变得沙哑而性感，带着不自知的撩人。听着他用这样的声音念出自己的名字，阿尔弗雷德几乎立刻就硬了。

 

“你知道自己在说些什么吗，艾默里克，我改变主意了，我现在就要干你。”阿尔弗雷德将他按倒在床上，床铺发出的巨大的呻吟，让人毫不怀疑它会在下一秒就散架。但没有人去想这么败兴的事情。阿尔弗雷德粗暴地撕开艾默里克里衣的扣子，露出底下小麦色的肌肤，在烛火的映照下像流淌着蜜糖。

 

因为姿势的改变，艾默里克的手指已经离开了后穴。他喘息了一会儿，看向压制在自己身上的精灵那双深渊一般的湛蓝眼睛，抬起一条腿来在他腰间蹭了一下，像是无言的催促。是想快些结束，还是想快些开始呢，他可能自己也不知道。

 

阿尔弗雷德有力的手指按过他胸膛结实的肌肉，按过他身上的旧伤疤，顿在他再无遮掩的性器，顺着脉络往上，在顶端一抹。熟悉的快感让他浑身颤栗，但这并不足够。

 

不够。

 

这样的想法竟会出现在他的脑海。他活了三十二年，头一回这么觉得。艾默里克将脸偏向一侧，半边埋进枕头里。它泛着霉味的气息令人不悦，但他无暇去管，只是痛苦地闭了闭眼睛，开口说：“快点。”

 

阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了一声。“是你要听我的。”他蛮横地说着，将对方翻了过去，令他摆出趴跪的姿势。这样的姿势令他感到耻辱，但不用面对面，又让他诡异地感到安全。他将整个脸埋进枕头里，等待着对方的动作，但久等不至。

 

他在干什么？艾默里克开始忍不住胡思乱想了。他还想干什么？漫无目的的猜测给他带来疲倦和懈怠。后穴的空虚是可以忍耐的，至少比情欲更好控制。时间已经很晚了，如果是平时，他早已回到了家中，在温暖的房间、柔软的床榻上陷入睡眠。他这么想着，似乎也要堕入梦中了，但并没有。就在他分神的时候，一根火热的性器毫不留情地顶进他的躯体。

 

“啊——！”艾默里克猝不及防地叫出声，手指不可比拟的尺寸因为毫不设防而进得顺利，但在身体反应过来之时，疼痛还没来得及兴起，就已经被敏感点被狠狠碾过的快感盖过。艾默里克的脑子里有一瞬间的空白，就像那一下操干让他灵魂被顶出了肉体一般。

 

阿尔弗雷德哼笑了一声，这时才开口道：“在床上分神是一件很失礼的事情，你不知道吗？”随着他稍显刻薄的话语，他报复性地往里又狠狠顶了两下。这分明是他故意为之的，却在最后关头险些被艾默里克夹射，岂不是奇耻大辱？

 

但回应他的只有几声沉闷的呻吟。或许是刚才叫得太过头了，自己都为之脸红，艾默里克开始克制自己的声音。被对方这样毫不留情地操弄，快感却跟痛苦在后穴里纠缠着交织着，难以区分出彼此。他很想去想一些别的事情让自己的注意力不要停留在后穴里巨大而火热的东西上，但思绪已经由此变得支离破碎。不论什么都是不合时宜的。

 

“太、太快了……啊、太……”他话语已不成句，断成可怜的音符，漂浮在空中，跌落在尘土里。阿尔弗雷德对此毫无怜悯，只是紧握着对方的腰身，让自己的欲望全然地驰骋在这具肉体里。

 

他没有失去控制。他冷静地想。他就是想要这样操艾默里克，让他说不出完整的句子，让他失去他的矜持沉稳和胜券在握，让他哭着求饶，那双眼睛流下眼泪，一定非常好看。

 

阿尔弗雷德有点后悔自己选择了这样的体位，不过这样倒可以进到前所未有的深度。在强行破开最开头的那道禁锢之后，柔软的肠道便盛情地包裹着他，那样的热度真是令人发狂，甚至更因着艾默里克对此的挣扎和畏惧，让这一切比那个晚上更好。

 

“不行、不行……阁下……”艾默里克的声音变得急切而颤抖，语速也跟着快了起来。他紧紧抓着枕头，扭着腰身想要躲避对方过于猛烈的进攻，却每每都被对方抓回来操到更深的地方，让他甚至有一种要被干穿的错觉。

 

他是不是已经疯了？他怀疑着，同时却又在痛苦之中感受到一丝无法忽视，难以磨灭的快感，他心里生出一丝涩然，接着闭了闭眼睛。自己恐怕也已经疯了吧。事情早已失去控制，整间屋子里好像就只有两只交合的野兽，散发着渴切而焦灼的气息。

 

阿尔弗雷德伏低了身体，将粗暴的噬咬落在对方的颈侧。他迫切地需要得到回应，真实而直接的，痛哭也好咒骂也好，什么都好。但他并没有得到什么。在他齿下的肌肤在微微颤动，但它的主人并没有因此发出什么声音。

 

“艾默里克？”阿尔弗雷德唤了他一声。

 

对方微微抬了一下头。他的声音又忍耐又克制。“做就是了。”他说着，语气里似乎充满了放弃。阿尔弗雷德停顿了片刻，他的啃噬变成了亲吻，他不满足于此。他不想要这个。他想要将他逼迫到极限，那就是要到极限。柔滑的舌头舔舐过背脊的每一寸肌肤，而后穴里的动作也开始放缓，有意无意的蹭动就像隔靴搔痒。就像高高悬挂的旗帜被疾风骤雨打湿之后，无限狼狈地黏在旗杆上。已经习惯刚才那样大开大阖的进攻的后穴在这样的温吞的节奏下逐渐开始不满，甚至在无意识地吮吸着那根给他带来无限痛苦的东西，反而期望着更粗暴的对待。

 

艾默里克攥着枕头边缘的手指松开又狠狠收紧，终于，他忍不住抬起头来，恶狠狠地扭头瞪向身后那个人：“您究竟想怎么样？”

 

“不想怎么样。”阿尔弗雷德的声音显得非常平稳，好像失控的始终只有他一个人。艾默里克看着他的眼睛，想起对方那句要做悬在他头上那把剑的言语，从头到尾被操控的感觉令他感到深深的愤怒。

 

“够了。”他在对方性器退后的时候猛地翻身起来，一把将他推倒在床尾，扼住了他的脖子。一名骑士总是比召唤师拥有着更精湛的近身战斗的技巧，阿尔弗雷德想，指尖微微弹动，但并没有打算用魔法进行反击，只是这么躺着看他想要做什么。艾默里克的眼睛里像是燃烧着火焰，寒冷而明炽。

 

“您想羞辱我。”他看着阿尔弗雷德那双毫无感情的眼睛，得出了他的结论，“我们不要浪费彼此的时间。”他低头，用另一只手扶着阿尔弗雷德的性器，吸了口气，坐了下去。与他的气势毫不相符地，艾默里克尝试了数次才成功地将它吃进去。他缓了一会儿，再次适应了那根东西，咬牙切齿地说道，“您想看到这样的我，是吗？完全被情欲主宰，成为您的奴隶、傀儡？”

 

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，只是静静地看着他。他有着健康、甚至可以称得上健壮的躯体，看得出久经锻炼，身上留着不少伤疤，那是战争留下的不可磨灭的刻痕。彻底地控制他，听起来似乎也不错，但对方内心的强大，或许才是他立足于众多显赫贵族之中的根本。

 

“在床上分神是很失礼的，阁下。”艾默里克将这句话原原本本地还击给了他。

 

阿尔弗雷德失笑，抬手稳住对方的腰身。“你动一动。”他说。

 

艾默里克报复性质地抬腰，让那根性器出去一些，再吞进去。但他想要，或说他不承认自己想要的快感并没有如期而来。他皱起眉来，再次进行了尝试。

 

“找不到了吗？”阿尔弗雷德戏谑地看着他。他意态闲适地被他扼着喉咙，竟然好像比刚才更加放松。

 

……也更加可恨。

 

艾默里克觉得他这三十几年修炼的涵养仅仅一个晚上就付之一炬。胸腔里像是梗了一口恶气不吐不快，他维持着辛苦的姿势重新寻找那个地方，又大概花了几分钟，体内那根硬热灼烫的东西猝不及防地碾过哪里，令人腿软的快感骤然炸开，让他几乎差点失去控制，让那根性器直撞到更深的地方。

 

“啊……！”一声才发出就被骤然截断的呻吟在寂静的夜里响起。艾默里克恼恨自己没有及时收声，看向阿尔弗雷德的时候，见他脸色也泛起一丝红潮，心中陡然又升起几分报复性的快意。

 

他在阿尔弗雷德身上律动起来。新手生涩的动作让他的快感时断时续，但显而易见地，这样的姿势让他获得了心理上的满足。没过多久他就射了出来，浓稠的白浊落在了英雄的胸膛和小腹上，显得十分淫靡。他沉浸在高潮的余韵之中好一会儿才醒过神来，心里感到有些荒唐，又有些疲倦。

 

“您看，我已经把自己玩到射出来了。”艾默里克说，“我要走了。”他有些艰难地抬起腰身，刚才已经被消耗了过多的体力，他现在浑身都在叫嚣着疲乏和酸软。

 

回去就好了。他想。过去了。

 

但对方尚还硬挺的性器忽地往里一顶，它选了个刁钻的角度，无比精准地撞上那个地方。在不应期内的身体对此报以疼痛的反应，又不是全然的疼，还泛着酸麻，让他一下子撑不起身来，闷哼一声，又跌落了回去。

 

“去哪儿？”阿尔弗雷德在他疲软的时期里将他重新压在了身下。他的眼中闪耀着光泽，像一块落在水中、映照着粼粼日光的宝石。他手指稳稳地按过艾默里克的胸膛，在从无人临幸过的乳头上拧了一下，唇角带着笑意，“我没有说做完这一步你就可以走了。”

 

“……”艾默里克看着他，半晌无言，最终只是沉默地闭上眼睛。他这副隐忍却抗拒的模样，更加深了阿尔弗雷德的征服欲。他手指向下抚摩了一下对方软下来的性器：“我也很想知道我究竟想从你这里得到什么。”

 

艾默里克等待着他的后话，而对方只是抬起了他的腿，方便自己进行新一轮的操弄。“或许我只是想找机会干你。”阿尔弗雷德的声音悬浮在半空之中。

 

这是一个他不愿意听到的答案。

 

还在不应期的身体在他不间断的撩拨之下，短暂的迟钝和麻木之后，深处升腾起比起先前更加明炽的快感。它违背了灵魂的痛苦飞速充盈了全身，让他重新成为一个沸腾喧嚣的容器。无数声音充斥其中，又飞速流逝，不留下半点痕迹，艾默里克在其中随波逐流，抬起眼来，却看见那位本该操控了这一切的精灵的眼中，同样隐藏了犹豫和困惑。

 

他心里觉得有些可笑，但是又笑不出来。好了，好了。他想着，还是伸出手来，给了他一个静默的拥抱。“不会有下一次了。”他说。

 

阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有为此放慢底下动作的节奏：“希望你不要给我机会。”

 

艾默里克含糊地嘀咕了一句什么，淹没在急促的呼吸里。疲倦的身体好像被浸泡在一片温柔之中，就像沉没在很久以前库尔札斯被夏日的太阳捂暖的湖水。迷糊之中或许对方也说了什么，不过是天边坠落的一只风筝，没有人在意它会落往何处。

 

今晚说的话已经够多了。

 

夜幕终于在此时降临，一切重归于黑色的寂静。精水将两个人的身体弄得黏黏糊糊的，很不舒服，但阿尔弗雷德也没有把他拎起来去淋浴间冲个或许是凉水澡的打算。

 

算了，就这样吧。他心想着，从床铺另一头扯了那个枕头过来垫在对方脑袋底下，自己熄了灯，双手枕在脑后，目光直直地落在一片漆黑的屋顶。

 

耳边是风雪呼啸。


	5. 05

05  
   
雪下得纷纷扬扬，落地却悄无声息。没有送别的离开就像一场沉默的独角戏。艾默里克浅色的眼睛像被遮蔽的晴空一样被睫毛的阴影覆盖，转身之后，那一行脚印也很快被大雪抚平，了无痕迹。阿尔弗雷德站在窗户另一边，注视着那条不知道去往何处的深巷，所有的颜色在他眼中逐渐剥落，静默成一道模糊而阴郁的影子。  
   
光之战士从短暂的浅眠中醒来，看了眼窗外，离天亮还有一段时间。不恰当的睡姿让人浑身酸痛，他从椅子上站起身为自己倒了杯水，冰凉的液体很好地滋润了干渴的喉咙。他本以为艾默里克出现在春梦里的几率会更大，然而为数不多的几次梦见他，都是那一个自己都记不太清楚了的昏暗清晨——那句“再见”大约是他们俩最后一句私人性质的对话，在此之后，他明显地感觉到了艾默里克刻意的疏远，见面的时候也总是一副公事公办的样子。不过有什么关系，他并不在意——他的生活没有因此受到任何影响，冒险和战斗依旧填充了他所有的时间。  
   
寻找异端首领、摧毁邪龙巢穴，尽管有些麻烦，然而对资深的冒险者而言也不过是一些普通委托而已。只是当他再次回到动荡的皇都，例行公事地将超越之力看到的千年前的真相告知艾默里克的时候，对方那副微皱着眉聚精会神地认真思索的模样，让他莫名产生一种“久违”的感觉。  
   
但这样的感觉很快在艾默里克义无反顾地离席独自前往教皇厅之后逐渐转变成了焦躁。焦躁，是的，焦躁。他皱着眉毛将杯子里的冷水饮尽了，硬瓷意外地磕了一下石桌，发出响亮而沉重的声音，惊醒了趴在一旁睡觉的精灵少年。阿尔菲诺迷糊地抬起眼看看了天色，又把脑袋埋下去，过了几星秒重新抬起头来看向阿尔弗雷德：“希尔达那边传消息来了？”  
   
“还没有。”阿尔弗雷德摇头，将桌子上铺开的一张地图卷了起来，“我出去一下，天亮之前回来。”  
   
注意到了他的动作，阿尔菲诺强迫自己提起精神来：“你要去教皇厅查探吗？”  
   
“我不会轻举妄动，请放心。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
   
他办事一向可靠，阿尔菲诺想了想，点了点头，也不再睡了，把桌上的灯点起来，压着倦意再梳理一遍昨晚制订的计划，看有否疏漏。阿尔弗雷德没有打扰他，离开了这间临时的会议室。外面还在下着细雪，刀子似的寒风也停了，这是一个非常安静的夜晚。教皇厅的地图他已经熟记于心，至于避过守卫的眼线，艾欧泽亚的英雄对此也有着丰富的经验。很快，他到达了自己的目的地。  
   
说目的地其实并不恰当，因为这本来是一次没有目的地的行动。或许他只是想事先确认一次教皇厅里的守备情况才潜入此地，而等他到了地牢的入口，他的心里有个声音蓦地告诉他，就是这里了。阿尔弗雷德遵从了那个模糊的念头，没有问自己为什么。  
   
走下幽暗逼仄的阶梯，一间又一间狭窄的囚室列在两旁。里面挂着各式各样泛着寒光的刑具，地上还残留着暗色的血迹，不过现在里面一个人也没有，只剩下空空荡荡的寂静。阿尔弗雷德放轻了步子，挨个囚室检查过去，终于在尽头找到了自己的目标。  
   
昏昧的光线让所有的一切都变得模糊，他只能看到那位总骑士长隐藏在黑暗中的身影。他身上没有多余的枷锁，似乎关押他的人笃定他不会妄图逃脱这里。事实也正是如此，艾默里克只是靠着墙边，静静地坐在阴影里，听见那没有再刻意掩饰的脚步声，他抬了抬眼皮，看见了阿尔弗雷德，接着又一声不吭地闭上了眼睛，就连贵族该有的风度和礼仪都恹恹地吝惜给予。  
   
他情绪不佳，呼吸有些粗重，应该是受伤了。阿尔弗雷德默不作声地做出这样的判断，不过状况应该没有大家在外面猜测的那么糟糕。他敲了一下铁栏杆，对艾默里克说：“你过来。”  
   
艾默里克没有动，过了一会儿才用他微微沙哑的声音拒绝了他：“我暂时不会离开这里。”顿了一下，找了个理由，“我还有事要向教皇陛下确认。”  
   
阿尔弗雷德本来也没有打算在这样的时间把他救出去，这会打乱阿尔菲诺和露琪亚的全盘计划。按照原定的救援计划，在黎明到来之前，希尔达会让她安插在各大家族骑兵团里的耳目进行煽动和罢工，压制他们的行动，争取时间，露琪亚他们将会利用这段时间营救身陷囹圄的艾默里克，而自己，则负责突破苍穹骑士团的守卫，前往教皇厅高层找到教皇，防止他采取什么过激的举措，使伊修加德本就混乱的局面滑向更不可测的深渊——毕竟他们的目的暂时还不是趁机发动一场逼宫或者政变。  
   
“哦，我没有接到击杀教皇的委托。”阿尔弗雷德脑子里想着事，话说出口，才发觉自己的答非所问。  
   
艾默里克发出一声低笑：“异端。”  
   
“彼此彼此。”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地摊手。在下午的时候，教皇厅就已经宣称将艾默里克以“异端”的罪名逮捕归案，也借此接管了大部分神殿骑士团的兵力。局势变化得令他觉得有些可笑。阿尔弗雷德看向那位“总骑士长”，转而将计划向他简要地进行说明，“明天露琪亚会带人过来救你，教皇那边我会去控制他。”  
   
“那您现在是来干什么的呢？”艾默里克反问。他本该得体地向通风报信的英雄阁下道谢，但或许是伤痛刺激着他的神经，又或是当下狼狈的处境、加之前几次私下见面发生的事情，都让他难以维持表面的平和，甚至有种破罐破摔的冲动。有了前车之鉴，他怎么看都觉得光之战士在这个当口到访是那么的不怀好意。他要用明天的事情威胁自己吗，他心里无奈地想着，那自己该怎么做？  
   
但阿尔弗雷德没有回答他。他给不出答案。这是一个毫无意义的举措，因为鲁莽的劫狱不会给艾默里克带来自由，反而将留下无穷的祸根，他自己也是很清楚的。但他本来就多数时间处在毫无意义的状态之中，他所做的一切……那些冒险和委托，对他而言又有什么意义呢？这样可以，别样也可……他的一生都在随波逐流，自从离开伊修加德以后……  
   
他背靠在铁栅栏之外，手指无意识地摹画着不知名的字符，以太随之在他指间轻轻跳动，发出微弱的辉光，像黑暗中一只衰老的萤火虫，将阿尔弗雷德侧脸的漠然映得不再那么坚不可摧。

在见到艾默里克之后，他的焦躁没有得到平息，甚至越燃越旺了。  
   
阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，找到了问题的所在。那点萤火转瞬湮灭了，又挣扎着亮了起来，像是一下一下扑倒在海岸上死去的潮水：“这里让我不舒服。”  
   
话题转移得有够蹩脚的。艾默里克心里想着，开口解释了一句：“这里设置了禁魔的结界。”这么说着的时候，又隐隐有些幸灾乐祸，失去魔法的秘术师，在这里跟普通人也没有什么差别，他稍稍放松了一些。  
   
“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉。这里的以太黏稠得几乎无法流动，但是死气沉沉的，像一块浇铸的石头。他尝试了一次召唤的咒语，空气中以太崩散的速度比凝聚的更快，咒阵还没能成型，便已经重新归于寂静了，只剩下烟火一般坠落的光点，在嘲笑他的无能为力。  
   
不对劲，他心想。一股强烈的直觉让他觉得很别扭，这种直觉曾经救过他无数次。“为什么？”他于是问，“为什么要设置这样的结界？这样的以太浓度……你们这儿囤积了多少水晶？”  
   
光之战士对事件的敏锐是毋庸置疑的，他语气中的严厉让艾默里克忍不住坐直了身体。防止要犯逃脱，这是最简单的回答，但显然这不是光之战士想要的。他皱眉思索片刻，回答了后面一个问题：“我很确定教皇厅没有更多的水晶留存在这里。上次伊修加德保卫战时，我们调集了几乎所有水晶用以维持‘圣人达奈芬的首饰’，现在整个皇都的水晶存量都非常稀少，这一点我可以向您保证。”  
   
他的话是可信的。阿尔弗雷德点了点头，挥散了指间反复凝聚的辉光。他放弃了再次尝试，但他依旧感觉有些不自然。按他从前的经验，阻止一个人施法最直接的办法是让他无法进行咏唱，阻断其对以太的呼唤和调集。像这样直接从源头令以太本身变得凝滞的，实在小题大做，他还是第一次见。  
   
或许这是伊修加德别具一格的手段，不过艾默里克作为一名骑士，想必对以太学也没有过于精深的研究。阿尔弗雷德放弃了追问，想了想，回过身来，再次用指节敲了两下铁栅栏：“艾默里克，你过来。”  
   
艾默里克以为他有什么发现，深吸了口气扶墙站起身来：“怎么了？”他身上带伤，走路显得有些勉强。  
   
黑暗中，对方那双深蓝的眼睛幽幽地注视着自己，令他不合时宜地想起从前有一次在深夜中邂逅过的头狼。他感到有点别扭，因为自己总是在狼狈不堪的时候见到阿尔弗雷德。  
   
“再过来点儿。”阿尔弗雷德对他发出指令。  
   
艾默里克走到近前，手握住铁栏杆，抬头看向比自己高上一些的精灵。  
   
“你身上有活跃的火属性以太。”阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，“像我下午击退的那个讨人厌的家伙。”  
   
“苍穹骑士持有特殊的道具，在这里可以获得一定的豁免。”艾默里克解释了一句。他身上的伤出自那位臭名昭著的一等异端审问官之手。苍穹骑士团的组成不容他置喙，只是沙利贝尔那样品行不端的人竟能够选拔进去，与惯例并不相符，但对方对火的掌握，的确是登峰造极的。经过刻意的控制，魔法的威力不至于留下太过分的伤势，也不危及性命，只不过是令伤口无法痊愈，令人持续地感到痛苦。  
   
而沙利贝尔的愉悦，也正是建立在他人的痛苦之上的。如果不是接到什么紧急任务，恐怕自己对此将有更深的体会，现在看来，让沙利贝尔放弃戏弄自己，反而是兴致勃勃地离开的，恐怕正是这位光之战士了。  
   
想到这里，艾默里克抬起眼来，又看了看阿尔弗雷德。对方的目光正若有所思地凝聚在他身上，接着伸出手来。他的掌心是几颗蓝色的晶簇，随着他口中几句低沉的咒唱化成一蓬雾气。阿尔弗雷德的手穿过栅栏的间隙，握住了他的手臂，一股淡淡的凉意紧跟着穿透了衣料沁了进来，那磨人的灼痛竟由此缓解了不少。  
   
阿尔弗雷德收回了手，表情没有丝毫变化：“看来道具不受影响。”提取晶簇中的能量对于技艺精湛的炼金术师不过是举手之劳，只不过炼制药物时是将之作为提炼的媒介，而现在，以晶簇中的能量为依托施展一定的康复术，虽然勉强，但也可行。可惜的是，这样的晶簇他身上也没带多少。  
   
阿尔弗雷德想了一下，从腰带上系的小包里拿出一只药剂瓶，递了过去。  
   
艾默里克下意识接过了它。  
   
阿尔弗雷德眼神飘忽地落在黑暗更深处。他现在能够提供的帮助有限，又没有更多话想对艾默里克说，没有继续留下的必要。他的离开和他的到来一样突然而莫名。艾默里克目送他的背影消失于尽处，几乎无法相信他真的只是过来逛逛。他重新回到角落坐下，伤口的疼痛因为驱散了灼烧而不再难以忍耐，他闭着眼睛，思考着这些天发生的事，渐渐地，也在一片寂静之中陷入浅眠。

这一天的动荡从黎明开始，到黄昏才落下帷幕。教皇厅最高处的飞艇坪上，教皇和十二骑士已经乘座艇天阳号向北而去了。暮色四合之时，所有声息都已悄静，像一潭不再流动的死水。

高度凝聚的以太之刃穿透盾牌和身躯，湮灭成细碎的光点。黏稠而温热的鲜血紧接着涌出，从捂着伤口的指缝间肆意流淌，被寒风吹冷，又一层一层地干涸。那异样的触感似乎还停留在指尖挥之不去，阿尔弗雷德站在长台的尽头，看着自己被血染红的手掌。

在光之加护被“龙爪”封印的这段时间，从乌尔达哈的政变、拂晓的分崩离析，仅存的三人不得不来到库尔札斯躲避通缉。他倒没有多少被背叛的愤怒，只是觉得有些讽刺。人与人之间的关系以利益相连，是何等的不可靠。拂晓的利刃，对统治者而言，远没有权利和财富珍贵，这就是现实。“活着……”他低声念了一遍这个单词，想起拂晓的伙伴留下断后的决然，想起敏菲利亚将灯递给他时的话语，转眼又是奥尔什方微笑着闭上眼的画面。

“……我曾经发誓不会再让任何人因我而死。”一句低低的呢喃泄露出来，声音很轻，像一条失去肉体、飘在风中的灵魂。阿尔弗雷德沉默地望着脚下翻腾的云海出神，金色的夕光将他映得像是一座失语的石雕。

艾默里克叫了他好几声，才将石雕唤醒。在他转过头来的时候，艾默里克发现光之战士那双深蓝色的眼睛里终于不再是全然的冷漠，还藏了几分痛苦与自责，像晚霞一样刺眼，又在他们目光交汇的时候迅速地流逝、隐藏。阿尔弗雷德偏过头去，错开了目光，沉默了一会儿，用平静下来的语调对艾默里克说：“我先走了。”他意识到这里不是他能够久留的地方。

艾默里克这时很想安慰他两句，但最终什么也没能说出口，只能静静地看着对方拉长的影子，消失在石阶下面。语言是如此的贫瘠。他看着地面上残留的那一滩猩红的血渍出神了一会，在夜幕降临之前，终于也离开了这里。在一个星时之后，他在神殿骑士团总部再次接见了拂晓的几人，商议接下来的计划。异端、龙族、平民、贵族、蛮神……所有的一切都在催促着他们前进，没有半点喘息之机。

“我明白了，不过企业号有几个零件还在维修，明早到伊修加德飞艇坪来吧，我会为你们提供企业号，不论是阿巴拉提亚云海还是别的哪里，我都能把你们带过去！”天钢机工房里，西德如此回答道。

阿尔菲诺向他道谢，接着对身边的光之战士说：“那今晚先好好休息吧，明早出发。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，没有多说什么。离开天钢机工房的时候，夜风呼啸如泣。他漫无目的地在这座灰冷的城池中游荡，也不知道过了多久，才忽地听见一个明亮的女声叫住了他：“嘿，那边的冒险者！能拜托你帮个忙吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，望了过去。那是一个普通的精灵女性，穿着身灰扑扑的厨娘装：“最近这一个两个的都苦着张脸，真没办法啊。你帮我将这些热乎乎的汤拿给那些消沉生气的人看，让他们想吃的话过来这边吧！”

只是一个毫无难度的委托。阿尔弗雷德依言照做，感觉宣传得差不多了，便回去向那位厨娘报告。圣大鸟房弥漫着羹汤鲜美的香气，困苦的人们围坐在火堆边捧着瓷碗，偶然也露出些微笑容来。厨娘将手在围裙上擦了擦，把酬金递给阿尔弗雷德，接着也替他盛了一碗：“谢谢你！我看你也是一脸背负着困难的表情，偶尔也休息一下吧，给，你也来尝尝吧！”

阿尔弗雷德不忍拒绝，向厨娘道了谢，也坐在一旁慢慢喝汤。这不过是用长颈驼肉炖了些野菜，称不上有多么美味，但依旧能让人感受到她的善意和用心。汤碗带着熨帖的温度，热气腾腾地，糊得阿尔弗雷德眼前一片模糊。他慢慢将它喝完，再次向她道谢，想了想，回忘忧骑士亭去了。

夜已经深了，街上行人稀少，基础层只有少数的神殿骑士在执勤和巡逻，雪花扑簌扑簌地落下，将世界无声地染白。没有见过雪的人，会觉得它浪漫而美丽，但这里的居民却已经深刻认识到了灵灾带来的气候异常，是何等的残酷无情。好在他们已经知道了该如何应对。明早起来，砥柱层又会热闹一阵子，神殿骑士团会雇佣一部分流民进行积雪的扫除，以免房屋或道路被压塌，他们可以领到一份薪水，以期挨过这个不知道何时结束的冬天。

“打扰了，要一瓶热葡萄酒。”一个温和的声音将阿尔弗雷德的思绪拉了回来。他才刚推开酒馆的大门，还未步下台阶，目光投向柜台，便看见了艾默里克的背影。他又换了他那身灰蓝色的棉袍子，付了账，便往角落的一桌走过去。今天的他，大概也只是想喝一点而已。

阿尔弗雷德走了过去，也朝伙计要了一瓶。艾默里克仰头喝酒的时候看见了他，目光既不躲闪，也不回避。

“晚上好，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”他向那位朝着自己走来的精灵打了声招呼。

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，接着从旁边找了两只空酒桶拖过来，权当是凳子。这时二楼空空荡荡，只剩下他们两个客人，伙计窝在柜台后面打着瞌睡，两个人不讲话的时候，整个酒馆都是安静的。也的确没有什么可说的，该谈的事情已经在骑士团总部敲定，两个人各自喝着各自的酒，气氛反而显得融洽许多。

阿尔弗雷德喝酒很豪爽，倒满一杯就直接一饮而尽，接着单手撑着头愣神，回过神来便再倒一杯。他这样的饮酒方式令艾默里克一度侧目，一方面是心疼这瓶有些年头的葡萄酒，一方面又有点佩服对方的酒量。他自己浅斟慢酌，一杯还没喝完，就看对方一瓶已经将近空了。阿尔弗雷德“唔”了一声，给自己倒了最后小半杯，看着最后一滴酒液落进杯中，将空瓶子放回桌上，但因为手不稳，那个空瓶子晃了两下，竟滚落到了地上，发出清脆的碎裂声。

艾默里克抬眼看向他。光之战士好像有点懵，愣愣地看着满地的碎玻璃，颇有几分无辜，过了一会儿，含糊地说了句“对不起”，蹲下身来摸索着捡地上那些碎片。艾默里克连忙叫来伙计帮忙，伙计拿了扫把过来，叫阿尔弗雷德让一让，那位高大的精灵便默不作声地站到一旁，低头看着他忙活，等伙计收拾完残局之后，还呆在原地一动不动。

艾默里克看见他手里还拿着那块玻璃碎片，感觉事情有些不太对，试探性叫了一声他的名字：“阿尔弗雷德阁下？”

对方的目光还凝在地上，好半天才抬起头来，看向艾默里克，眼里有些茫然。艾默里克半晌无语，走上前去，取走了碎玻璃，把他的手拉到桌边的灯下查看。玻璃尖锐的棱角留下了几道细微的伤痕，但都很浅，没怎么流血。阿尔弗雷德乖乖由着他检查，深蓝的眼睛直直地看着他，瞧着有些迷惑。

艾默里克忍不住要叹气了，“你喝多了，回去休息吧。”他放开了阿尔弗雷德的手，诚恳地给出建议。然而对方没有答话，也没动。那道视线始终凝固在艾默里克身上，这让他由衷地感到不自在，酒也没心思喝了，抬起头来：“我送你回去？”

“唔……”喝醉了的光之战士也并不像其他人似的耍酒疯，反倒是有着异乎寻常的乖顺，跟平时棱角分明的样子截然不同。艾默里克感到有些新奇，跟伙计打了声招呼，便走到他身边，拉了一下他的手：“能走吗？”

阿尔弗雷德慢慢站起身来，被他拽着往前走，一路上都没有说话。艾默里克良好的记忆力让他很快找到阿尔弗雷德的房间。走到半路上的时候，兴许是被寒风激起了醉意，这个比自己还高半个头的精灵几乎整个挂在了他身上，幸好他常年习剑也练出来不错的臂力，不然说不定他会忍不住要把光之战士扔在街头。

他从阿尔弗雷德腰间挂着的小包里找到房间钥匙，打开了门。扑面而来的潮气依旧令人不适，但屋子里总算比上次要整洁不少。里面那些不该有的酒瓶和垃圾都已经清理掉了，至少不用担心黑暗中踩到什么奇怪的东西滑倒。艾默里克把人搬进屋里，扔在床上，这才揉了揉酸痛的手腕，对他说：“好了，你睡吧，我走了。”

但对方拉住了他的手。阿尔弗雷德的体温很低，手指冰凉而僵硬，也没使什么力气。艾默里克低头，在黑暗中看向对方模糊的面容。

“艾默里克……”他的声音有些生涩，好像太长时间没有说过话，停顿和语调都有些不自然。他话说得很慢，似乎思索句子的组成已经让他费尽心思，“……你也要走了吗？”

“当然。”艾默里克回答他。

对方没有说话，艾默里克便抽回手，摸黑走到门边，拉着把手刚要打开，才又听见阿尔弗雷德迟疑着问他：“不能留下来吗？”

他的声音显得有些失望，艾默里克回头看他，突然觉得这时的他有些像讨价还价的小孩子。诚然，他不太喜欢阿尔弗雷德的行事方式，尽管他必须感激对方击杀邪龙、带回千年战争的真相，但对方过分的行为，依旧使艾默里克一度敬而远之。

算了，只有这一次例外。艾默里克心想。在这个他们失去同一个朋友的此时，阿尔弗雷德袒露出来鲜有的脆弱，令他心生不忍。他想起傍晚时分阿尔弗雷德握着奥尔什方的手，脸上那个异常难过又强装笑容的神情，又想起自己委托拂晓血盟追击获得蛮神力量的教皇和苍穹骑士团的时候，阿尔弗雷德那长久的沉默。他的沉默不是犹豫，不是迟疑，只是像神学院里上课走神的学生，是有些没缓过劲来似的木然。

“我知道该怎么做。”阿尔弗雷德最后这么说，到底还是点了头。追击蛮神对普通人来说，有着被精炼的风险，拥有超越之力的光之战士愿意接受委托，那是再好不过的。

蛮神啊……

他的亲生父亲，伊修加德的教皇，竟然舍弃了正教信奉的战女神，像伊赛勒那样以肉身召唤、或者说、成为蛮神……变革，您口中的“真正的变革”，就是这样的吗？

艾默里克叹了口气：“好吧，陪您一会也没关系……反正我们都是被命运愚弄的人。”他将屋子里唯一的那个矮凳拉到床边坐下，也没有点灯，只是自嘲地笑笑，又看向躺在床上的那位精灵，对方也正看着自己。昏昧的光线之中，艾默里克从来没有在他脸上看见过这样的神情，有些倦怠，又有些不安。

“您跟奥尔什方……”他不由自主地感叹了一声。他知道光之战士和奥尔什方关系很好，他这位相见恨晚的战友总是在他耳边极力夸赞光之战士，后来也知道沙都那场政变之后，拂晓希望之火是在巨龙首营地重新点亮。在那样的情况下被毫无保留地施以援手，也难怪奥尔什方的死去，会令阿尔弗雷德如此失态。

“……奥尔什方……”阿尔弗雷德有些费劲地重复了一遍这个名字，似乎总算想起了什么，抬起手来。明亮的以太辉光在他指间绽放，和地牢里不同，这里没有魔力压制，一切都显得那么优雅而舒展。尽管这是一个毫无攻击性、也没有任何辅助意义的魔法，却依旧令人一时间有些目眩神迷。

阿尔弗雷德的目光变得有些迷离，好像透过这样的辉光看见了黑夜里漂浮着的灵魂。他隐隐笑了一下，说：“他还没有离开。”屋子里很冷，但他的指尖好像始终包裹着一层暖意，像是隔着瓷杯捂着温热的伊修加德奶茶。

艾默里克一时不知道说什么好，也不知道是一份怎样的浓烈感情，才能让光之战士说出这样的话来，活像一个失去恋人的小姑娘……艾默里克被自己的念头惊了一下，接着又有些尴尬，觉得自己不该这样妄自揣测对方的隐私。

屋子里重新回归黑暗。阿尔弗雷德放下了手，不知道又在想些什么。艾默里克将它塞进被子里，说：“行了，睡吧。我听说明天您就能踏上复仇之路了。”

“复仇、复仇……？”阿尔弗雷德咀嚼着这个单词，忽地摇了摇头，似乎觉察到了艾默里克再次萌生了去意，又握住了他的手腕：“不要走了吧？……我不想再……”他含糊的声音充满了勉力支撑的恳求。

艾默里克尝试挣脱他，但对方握着他的手是那么用力。顺着刚才的思路想下来，他觉得阿尔弗雷德有些可怜了。醒悟太迟的感情，只能落得这样惨淡收场，实在令人唏嘘。

“等明早您发现自己认错人了，岂不是更加……”他感叹了一声，到底还是放弃了挣扎。只是想起先前几个夜晚，越发觉得可笑，不过好在一切都结束了。

“您想必也在后悔吧？”他心里想着，目光再次投向光之战士。他在黑暗中坐了一会儿，等他睡着了，这才悄悄地出了门。而阿尔弗雷德，则是再次站在了梦境之中的窗边。

“不要走了吧？”他听见自己这么说着，眼前是铺天盖地的晚霞，燃烧得像是明烈的鲜血。但隔着刀刃一般的窗棱，黑发精灵低垂着头，还是离开了他。他的足迹很快被蔓延而上的血水匆匆吞噬，什么也没有留下。

“艾默里克？！”

他很快被惊醒，收拢手掌，什么也没有抓住。他慌忙坐了起来，穿上靴子想要出门，又停了下来。

要去做什么？

只是一个梦而已。

只是因为接连失去伙伴……拂晓众人也好，奥尔什方也好……他的力量还未能完全恢复，往后还会经历什么，还将失去什么，他的内心不可避免地生出了一丝惶恐。

微弱的辉光在漆黑的暗室里寂寂地亮了起来。这一簇光曾经在无数不辨昼夜的日子里给他慰藉，现在，生息反复的以太依旧能够将他所有的一切包容。

天很快就亮了。阿尔弗雷德收拢起无意义地发散出去的思绪。前一晚过多的饮酒令他头疼得厉害，但除此之外没有太大的问题。今天他要与阿尔菲诺前往阿巴拉提亚云海，追寻新蛮神的踪影。

冒险与战斗将一如既往地充满他的生活，看起来和以往没有什么两样。

 

-待续-


	6. 06

06  
   
离开院长室的时候，天色已渐晚了。圣雷马诺大教堂里，长明的烛火映着战女神高大的石雕，显得格外静穆，只是既没有神官在场，也无人在此祷告，比起过去还是萧条了很多。当千年的谎言被拆穿，伊修加德民众的信念随之崩塌，甚至引发了不少袭击教堂助祭的冲突事件，圣恩达利姆神学院的院长似乎正是为此外出了，没在办公室内。阿尔弗雷德扑了个空，也不觉得沮丧。他是接受一名神学院学生的委托而来，只要达成目标，和副院长谈话对他来说也没有什么区别。  
   
这样费时又繁琐的委任，他平时是不能做的。只是因为从魔大陆凯旋之后得到了一段少有的假期，手里没有什么要紧的任务催着，闲起来反而有些不大习惯。伊修加德又不比利姆萨·罗敏萨那样有着温暖的阳光和热情的舞女，在这片被冰雪和战争笼罩的城池里，每个人的神经都是紧绷着的，没有什么乐子可言。但他还是没想着离开，尽管对光之战士而言，伊修加德到太阳海岸也不过是一次传送魔法的距离。  
   
伊修加德……  
   
他在心里默念了一遍这个名字，抬头望向那手持长枪和盾牌的女神严肃的面庞。他还依稀记得往事，父亲背负着被魔物杀死的耻辱在高地长眠，母亲则是死于一场龙族的突袭……神明的救赎与眷顾永远只会降临在少数幸运儿的身上，更多人不过是在苦难中挣扎一生而得不到光明——他成为一名冒险者，最初的意义也正在于此。  
   
他不相信神，只相信自己。  
   
阿尔弗雷德收回目光，转过身去，靴子踏过坚石地板，留下了寂静的回声。教堂里的石柱和墙边都点着昏黄的烛火，但因为太过空旷，正中间的座椅反而是漆黑一片的。忏悔和祈愿的地方不需要太过明亮，适当的黑暗有时候更能给人以安全感。阿尔弗雷德心里想着，敏锐的视觉却捕捉到了后排中间的位置上坐着的那名黑发精灵的身影——是艾默里克。  
   
他正出神地注视着女神的身姿，甚至没有发现阿尔弗雷德的靠近，直到他在自己身边坐下，这才回过神来，觉察到自己的失礼：“英雄阁下？”未加控制的声音在空荡荡的教堂里过于响亮，他又连忙压低了音量：“您怎么在这里？”  
   
“路过。”阿尔弗雷德说的话像是敷衍。他嗅见了空气里浮动着暧昧的甜味儿，“你身上有黄沙香的味道。”那是原产自乌尔达哈的贵重香水，很受有钱人的青睐。  
   
“是吗？”艾默里克抬起袖子仔细闻了闻，有点不好意思：“可能是刚才在舞会沾上的……您知道，伊修加德重新回到艾欧泽亚联盟，商人们闻风而动，带来了不少别国的特产。”  
   
来自舞伴的气味吗？阿尔弗雷德想着，又听艾默里克说道：“说起这个，还要感谢您……”  
   
不加收束的不悦情绪很容易变成伤人的言语。“谢我什么，谢我杀死了你父亲吗？”阿尔弗雷德在椅子上稍稍放松身体，目光投向女神身后被烛火映照得虚幻而绚丽的彩绘玻璃。  
   
“……”艾默里克被他呛得半晌说不出话，好一会儿才开口：“谢您为伊修加德带来变革的契机，英雄阁下。”  
   
“用不着谢我。”阿尔弗雷德说，“奥尔什方和伊赛勒为此献出了生命，埃斯蒂尼安也没能完好地回来，庆功的话还早了点。”他搁在膝头的指尖轻轻弹动，接着回过头来，看向身边的精灵，“所以你……艾默里克，作为伊修加德的掌舵人，你现在又在迷惘着什么？”  
   
艾默里克微微一愣，接着双手搓了搓面颊，露出一丝苦笑：“这么明显吗？”  
   
阿尔弗雷德摊了摊手。大多数时候，艾默里克的脸上都是无懈可击的自信与坚定，而刚才在黑暗中、在神面前，他那副不加掩饰的疲惫与迟疑的模样，是非常鲜有的。  
   
他毕竟也是个普通人，阿尔弗雷德想起艾默里克的处境，又觉得理所当然。至亲的死亡、友人的失踪、公布真相之后民众的不安以及由此引发的愈发激烈的矛盾……阿尔弗雷德甚至还听到有流言声称托尔丹七世的死亡根本就是一场艾默里克为求掌控国家而导演的骗局，要求按教皇生前的指示重新按异端罪将他逮捕……艾默里克身处在漩涡的中心，承受的压力是可想而知的。  
   
“你得尽快做出决定，艾默里克。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你给出来方案，我去实施也是要花时间的。”  
   
“您的意思是……”艾默里克一愣，有些意外地看了过去。  
   
阿尔弗雷德脸上始终没有什么表情，不必要的时候也不爱开口说话。艾默里克忍不住想起那天在飞艇坪，光之战士自龙背上一跃而下，三言两语地带来胜利的消息时的样子，和现在也没有什么不同。如果这是一个话本故事，在那个时刻，伊修加德也算是进入了一个新的篇章。随后通过公布真相推进变革引发的连锁反应在他的意料之中，但当一整个国家的重担真正压在肩头，他做出的每一个决策都可能会影响他人的一生，而他身边却没有能够倾诉的朋友，也没有了为他指路的、在犯错时拉他一把的人。

真相必须要被揭露，这是所有计划的开端，而由此带来的很多负面反馈，是他理应面对和承担的。他的理想依旧坚定不移，但探索的脚步却不能够保证始终直指目标。他现在做的是对的吗？没有人能够告诉他答案。

也唯有在微醺之时，面对着女神、接受拷问之时，那些白天被强压下的迷思才终于浮出水面。他静静地回忆着过往的一切，未加收束的思绪像是一个一个跳跃的节点，他想起化身蛮神的父亲，想起战火中的友谊，想起在神学院伏案读书的日子，想起伙伴们志同道合的誓言……它们支持着他，它们否定着他，它们是迷雾中摇晃的烛光，它们又是迷雾本身……

“放手去做吧。”某个声音这时轻轻响起，平静而自信。  
   
艾默里克突然感到如释重负。他意识到阿尔弗雷德嘴上虽然没几句好话，但刚才也算是表达了自己的支持。尽管光之战士的加入不会让伊修加德的局势变得更加明朗，但有着这样一个强大的后盾，让他的心中生出一种没有后顾之忧的错觉。他脸上终于露出由衷的笑容：“谢谢您。”

阿尔弗雷德没说话，只是摆了摆手，显然对他的感谢不太受用。  
   
“那我先告辞了，英雄阁下。”艾默里克振奋起精神，才要起身，却被对方拉住了。  
   
“去骑士团总部？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

艾默里克点点头。他需要再次梳理自己的思路，规划未来的进程。

阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的眼睛直视着他：“比起工作，我想你现在更应该考虑休息。”

艾默里克的眼里神采奕奕，但身体看起来已经被连日的缺少睡眠拖得显露出遮掩不掉的倦怠了。他早已经过了二十来岁精力最旺盛的年纪，这样透支着活力，迟早会在未来的某日返还的，这一点，恐怕肩负重任的精灵并没有意识到。

“我没……我心里有数，谢谢您。”看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，艾默里克不由得将婉拒的话语咽了回去，换了一种说法。

如果是普通朋友，话说到这儿，就该到此为止了。但对方只是沉默地凝视着自己，握着自己手腕的手指也没有要放松的迹象。艾默里克心里忍不住叹了口气：“您刚才还让我尽快……”他声音听起来有些无奈，又不愿意这样妥协，“我把办公室的公文处理完就去休息，它们放在那，明天也不会自己消失。”

竟然讨价还价了起来。

被刻意压低的声音，为他们的谈话笼上了一种窃窃私语的隐秘感，无形之中将两个人的距离拉得更近了一些。

“看来是我给了你额外的压力，这可怎么办好呢？”阿尔弗雷德看着他。黑暗模糊了对方的面孔，他需要认真地注视着他，才能够看清对方浅蓝色像湖水一般的眼睛。但对方近在咫尺的呼吸声是那么清晰可闻，浮动着黄沙香被夜风稀释过的轻盈后调，异常的迷人。

“阁下，您……”艾默里克还没有来得及想到该如何回答他，话语就被骤然打断，大脑花了一点时间，才反应过来那是一个吻。

是一个他们之间从没有过的吻。

它一触即分，但温热而柔软的触感似乎还停留在那儿。艾默里克伸手摸了一下嘴唇，不知道这意味着什么。阿尔弗雷德也不知道。脑子里那些已然漫漶的记忆蓦地重现，他想起父母分别的那个清晨，他们在熹微的晨光中结束了叮咛和絮语，也是用一个浅浅的吻，和以往的每一次一样。那是他们表达爱意的方式，也是两人之间默契存在的誓约。

可那是他最后一次见他的父亲。

他的心脏像是被蛰了一下，那种被蛊惑的冲动，像是一根预感到危机一下子缩回了壳中、却又仍在蠢蠢欲动的触手。

“我很抱歉……”他坐回原位，手指有些不安地在膝头交握着，没有去看艾默里克。艾默里克也还没回过神来，说起来也十分可笑，他们之间不是没有过更亲密的行为，但此时心中这样鼓噪的悸动，却还是头一回。艾默里克几乎能够听见血液在胸腔里快速搏动，发出轰鸣的声音，就像一段失去指挥的急促鼓点。

沉默让整个教堂充斥着窒息一般的尴尬，但很快，被木门推开的沉重声音打破了。艾默里克抬眼看去，正见到一名穿着白底红纹祭司制服的精灵关上灯、走出了院长室——那正是神学院的副院长，布吕瓦尼翁阁下。

他几乎下意识地往黑暗处挪了挪。尽管没有被当面撞破，但在神圣的教堂中接吻、令他的心里充满了渎神的羞愧。然而教堂有多空旷，坐着的两人就有多显眼。布吕瓦尼翁发现了他们，朝这边走了过来，行礼：“代理教皇阁下，啊，还有特别顾问先生。”

“今晚院长阁下应该不会回来，您不用在这里等她的。”他对艾默里克说着，神情始终是温和的，镜片后面的眼睛里带着笑意，头发也梳得一丝不苟。城内的骚乱似乎没有影响到这位上了年纪的祭司，他依旧保有神职者的得体和从容。

“谢谢您的告知。”艾默里克站起身来，“那么，有机会的话，我下次再来拜访老师。”

布吕瓦尼翁顿了顿，说：“院长阁下很好，神学院也能够处理好自己的事务，您不用担心。”

艾默里克一时心中万语千言，最后还是只说了一句：“谢谢。”

布吕瓦尼翁于是朝他点头，接着又看向阿尔弗雷德，笑说道：“那么，特别顾问先生，你也早些休息。”

说罢，便行礼离开了。大门重新阖上之后，偌大的礼堂就又只剩下他们两个，但有这么一个缓冲，两人之间的气氛总不至于像刚才那样相顾无言。阿尔弗雷德也站起来，望了一眼高大的神像，忽然问艾默里克，“你既然调查过我，那你应该知道在海都，很多人说我是杀死师父才夺得秘术师水晶的吧？”

的确有这样的传闻。艾默里克说：“是的，但……”

“那是真的。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他的转折，对上了对方那双错愕的眼睛，“我的确杀死了我的师父，才获得了秘术师的传承。很多人说我错了，但我从来没有后悔过，即使到了现在，我依旧认为自己是对的。”

“您……”艾默里克迟疑着，“怎么突然说起这个？”

“艾默里克，杀死教皇的人同样也是我。你不向拂晓请求帮助，这件事事关蛮神，我也一样会去找他，结束他的生命，这是我必须做的，不论在他人眼中是否正确。”阿尔弗雷德说，“埃斯蒂尼安在我面前化身为邪龙之影，如果有一天再碰上他，我也一样会动手。你即使阻止，也没有意义，或许你要有心理准备。”

艾默里克沉默了片刻。他的内心正因为这两件事倍感煎熬，没想到现在，阿尔弗雷德会用这样强硬的语气承担了它们的罪责。他不由得露出一丝苦笑：“您不必如此……英雄阁下，您知道，只要天平的一端摆上伊修加德的未来，我不论如何都只会选择那一边。如果我的朋友他还清醒着，一定也会支持我的……”

“不，你没得选。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，单方面结束了这次谈话，话音未落，就自顾自地转身，往教堂外走去。等手按在冰冷而坚实的大门上的时候，又微微回头，放软了语气，“回去休息吧。”

接着头也不回地离开了。

艾默里克愣了一会儿，却又在长椅上坐了下来。他弓身以肘撑着膝，用手掌捂住了脸。

“是，我没得选。”他压抑着声音，压抑着胸腔里那一丝不甘与苦痛，重新抬起头望向女神的时候，目光就像战枪一样凌厉而坚决。

他不能接受阿尔弗雷德给他的借口，自己的人生，也只有自己能够负责到底。而不论对自己，还是对伊修加德而言，其实都早已没有了退路。

但他依旧低低地说了一声“谢谢”。

向那无边的黑暗。向那长明的烛火。


	7. Chapter 7

07

光之战士抵达伊修加德的时候，皇都依旧在沉静地迎接着一场夜雪。传送魔法的轻微后遗症让他精神还有点恍惚，阿尔弗雷德凝神看了眼时间，已经接近午夜星零时。

但他还是往神殿骑士团总部走去了。

隼巢的人龙和平仪式还未开始就发生一场暴动的消息，过不了多久就会传遍伊修加德皇都民众的耳朵，他们没有更多的时间，所以不出意外地，总骑士长室还亮着灯火。阿尔弗雷德推门进去的时候，艾默里克正和福尔唐老伯爵谈论着什么，听见响动，目光就都投了过来。阿尔弗雷德把隼巢的事简要地进行说明，随后便站在一旁沉默地听他们商量对策。

这是他不擅长的事。他也没有考虑过自己有朝一日要擅长思考这些。阿尔弗雷德走着神，忽然听见老伯爵的声音：“英雄阁下，我有一事求您……如果您遇到了埃马内兰，请将让他参战的事转达给他。以他的性格，现在肯定躲着不敢见我，因此还要劳您带我去找他。”老伯爵这么说道。

阿尔弗雷德点头应下，刚要告辞，又听艾默里克叫住了他：“阿尔弗雷德阁下。”

他停住脚步，回过头来。艾默里克递给他一个稍候的眼神，扭头对福尔唐老伯爵说道：“今天也有些迟了，您先回去休息吧，我们明早再详谈。”

老伯爵告辞之后，静夜之中的总骑士长室就只剩下他们二人了。艾默里克从座椅上站了起来，绕过桌子，走到阿尔弗雷德面前：“很抱歉，本来说请您过去参加庆典、稍加放松，没想到会出这样的事……”

“唔，没事。”阿尔弗雷德敷衍了一句。他看起来跟往常没什么两样，依旧是绷着张脸面无表情的样子，但艾默里克就是觉得哪里不妥。

他对以太的敏感度不算太高，但对方脚边的宝石兽却明显地出卖了主人的情绪——抖动着长尾，漆黑的眼珠不安地四处乱转，它的焦虑是显而易见的。阿尔弗雷德注意到了他的视线，挥了挥手，将召唤兽收回。失去形体的以太在办公室里吹起一阵微风，迷得艾默里克忍不住眯了一下眼睛。他确认了对方欲盖弥彰的情绪，于是问道：“您身体还不舒服吗？我听说您在酒馆……”

“——被迷晕了。真是坏事传千里……不过那点剂量的迷药对我而言不足挂齿。我没事。”阿尔弗雷德“啧”了一声，皱着眉毛否认了他的揣测，语气中似乎还隐约在抱怨他的多管闲事。他不愿意继续这个话题，艾默里克也没办法勉强他，想了想，又说：“看得出您心情不怎么好，要去喝一杯吗？”

这让阿尔弗雷德感到意外，抬起眼来看了看这位在他印象中常年忙得像是被囚禁在了办公室里一般的总长阁下：“你的事情处理完了？”

艾默里克对自己留给他的刻板印象有些无奈，只好解释道：“我已经派传令兵去找露琪亚，把推进混合军编成一事告知她了。伊修加德也不是所有事都必须由我亲自来做。”

“你有个很称职的副手。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，话锋一转，又有些不耐烦：“你们贵族可真麻烦，有什么事在这里直说吧，不用去酒馆了。”

“您不愿意就算了，我没有其他特别的委托。”

“那么我先告辞了。”光之战士向他行礼的时候，却又听见艾默里克叹了口气，说道：“您的治愈术效果很好，谢谢您。”

阿尔弗雷德站直了身体，没说话，也没有离开。艾默里克看了看他阴沉的脸色，继续说：“我在云雾街被暴徒袭击的那个晚上，就是您在深夜悄悄溜进我家的，对吗？尽管那个时侯我烧得有点糊涂，但我不会认错您的。”

阿尔弗雷德将双臂抱在胸前，不悦道：“对，然后转天，英勇的总长阁下就亲自深入教皇厅镇压‘豪胆将军的精兵’、解救人质。”

“抱歉，那样的情势之下，我也是只能做出那样的选择。”

阿尔弗雷德当然也知道这一点，所以保持着沉默。那时在皇都纵火案中失去住所的贫民，被正教祭司接引到教皇厅临时避难，却没有料到这不过也是守旧派的陷阱。武装集团迅速占领教皇厅圣堂，并以贫民为人质，要求立即以异端罪处决艾默里克，选出新任教皇。那个时侯艾默里克的选择，的确没有更多了。

他终究不是艾默里克，也无法设身处地，更没有资格和立场去怨怼什么。他没有那样的头脑和手段去搅动一个国家的风云，在那样的情况之下，面对平民的畏惧、不安和憎恨，他想不出什么更好的办法。

自己太过傲慢了。他心想，他其实什么也做不到。

“何况如果没有您这样值得信赖的强大伙伴，我也不敢冒这样的风险……感谢您。”艾默里克接着说道。但他的话语，并没能成为光之战士的慰藉。阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，意兴索然。

“可是您……我的意思是，您完全可以光明正大地为我治疗，甚至索取报酬……为什么要隐瞒这件事呢？”艾默里克问他，浅色的眸子静静地望过来的时候，就像一面潋滟的湖水。

阿尔弗雷德避过了他的视线。他拢在袖子里的手指无意识地捻动，指尖依稀还残留着那个时侯对方身上灼烫的温度。他从窗子跳进去的时候，这位伤员正靠在床边昏睡着，手边却还散落着几份文书，有的签了章，有的没有。他检查了艾默里克的伤口，窄却极深，很容易因为一些微小的动作而再次撕裂，难以完全痊愈。也正是因此，他腰间缠绕的绷带渗着血，那种讨人厌的腥气始终挥之不去。

阿尔弗雷德皱起眉来。尽管只是回忆，也足以令他不悦。可惜他没有倾诉的习惯，所以这时的他，依旧只是紧绷着唇线，一个字的也没有说。

“您在躲着我？”艾默里克直接抛出了自己的结论和疑问。

“这不好吗？”阿尔弗雷德放下环抱在胸前的手，看向艾默里克，“你在不久之前不也是这样的。你我之间有过几次令你难以启齿的事，你又是什么时候突然放下芥蒂，甚至敢于像现在这样，在深夜里留我下来？”

“阿尔弗雷德阁下……”这是一个他很难回答的问题。本来也是说不清的事，这样突然被摆到明面上来，实在太过难堪。放下芥蒂？或许艾默里克这一生都没有办法忘记九霄云舍那个晚上的事情。那时的他甚至已经将光之战士划出同伴的名单，但命运却将他们，将自己、阿尔弗雷德、还有伊修加德的未来紧紧地系在了一起。他一面在心里想要和对方划清界限，一面又在利用着光之战士的力量，直到后来奥尔什方阁下牺牲，偶然窥见光之战士对他的情感，这才放下心中的包袱……那大概是因为觉得光之战士属意于奥尔什方阁下，所以认为自己不会被过分地索取与羞辱。但实际上……如果这是一场纯粹的交易，那么他就是一个无耻的、只想获得利益而不愿付出任何报酬的黑心商人……还是用昔日战友做了挡箭牌……

艾默里克的内心一时充满了挫败与愧疚，有些话到了嘴边，但终究是不合适的。这个时侯，他听见光之战士再次开口了。

“我说的话依然算数，如果你有什么需要我做的，我会尽力帮忙，不为什么。至于别的，我想彼此都不要过多干涉。”阿尔弗雷德忍耐着持续的头痛，这让他这一番话语显得有些咬牙切齿，异常决绝。

他的发言让艾默里克感到耻辱却又无力，好像自己只是一个在乎着对方利用价值的小人。但他又似乎无从辩驳，因为他也说不上来自己除此之外究竟还在乎着别的什么。

“我先走了。”阿尔弗雷德没有再看他，转身便要离去。艾默里克下意识拉住他，但出乎意料地，他竟然将阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地拉了个踉跄，险些栽倒在地上。阿尔弗雷德一只手扶着额头，用力地闭着眼睛，过了一会儿，眼前才重新浮现出艾默里克的影子。他的眼中充满了忧虑：“您果然受伤了……我去替您叫医生来？”

阿尔弗雷德摇头，声音也低沉了不少：“我没事。”他顿了一下，还是又解释了一句，“只是超越之力的一点副作用罢了。”他有时能够看到他人的过去，而与此同时，对方内心的情绪也会如潮水一般伴随着记忆一起冲进他的脑海，如果没有任何防备，说不定就会这样迷失在思维的狂浪之中失去自己的神智，变成一个疯子。有时候他也说不清这样的能力，究竟是海德林的赐福，还是行星的诅咒。

艾默里克对超越之力知之甚少，但对方手心一片湿冷，对他而言已经很能说明问题了。他站起身，给阿尔弗雷德倒了杯没有放入糖浆的茶水。放得已经有点久了，但那冰凉而浓酽的苦涩，正好将钝痛的神经安抚下去了些。阿尔弗雷德将它饮尽，把杯子还给艾默里克的时候，说了一句“抱歉。”

这一次在隼巢，他的思想被那位酒馆中的女性影响得那么深，这也在他的意料之外。或许也是因为他曾在魔大陆调用过龙眼的力量，多少受到邪龙意志的影响，又加上那女人内心的悲伤和怨恨、偏执和绝望是那么深刻，以至于到现在依然在挑战着他忍耐的极限，灼烧着他的神经，左右着他的言行。

先前那句本不是他想说的话，他不该主动提起那个到了最后对他们二人而言都称不上愉快的晚上。

“我只是……偶然也会觉得……”他的声音沙哑而低微，含糊得像是艾默里克的幻听。他竟然发出这样软弱的声音，艾默里克感到意外，却又觉得情理之中。

谁也没有规定光之战士就该是一个只懂得战斗、没有思维和情绪的机器。

他把杯子随手放在桌上，他不确定自己是否理解阿尔弗雷德话语的深意，但这不妨碍他给对方一个安慰的拥抱。他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，没有说什么，但在他想要放开对方的时候，阿尔弗雷德却反而将他抱得更紧了。那样的力量，简直像是要将他永远嵌进自己的怀中。

“你不知道为什么，我自己也不知道，艾默里克。”他的话语仓促得像是没有经过逻辑的组织，只是散碎地表达着一些即将消逝的想法，“我……”他迟疑了片刻，好像终于回过神来，放开了艾默里克，后退了一步，眼神又变得有些飘忽，嘴巴却抿了起来，不再继续了。

“您接着说，我在听着呢。”艾默里克对他说，声音和缓得像春夜里一丝的晚风。

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，甚至一度错觉自己仍置身于那一个狭小而幽闭的房间。只有窗缝吹来的那一丝风让他依稀觉得自己还活着。他曾经呼唤、哭泣、哀求，但所有的一切都是毫无意义的。如果不是那时他在迷蒙之中突然听见星海的呼唤、感受到以太的跃动……或许他早已经成为一具千疮百孔的尸骸，葬身于库尔札斯高地不知名的角落。

那个时侯，他只能够和以太沟通，得到反馈的慰藉。这让他觉醒了强大的秘术天赋，但与之相对的，则是古怪而难以接近的性情，即使到了后来，他成为了光之战士，身边有了诸多伙伴，也依旧很少表达些什么。

没有人在听，说话也就变得没有必要了。

“阿尔弗雷德阁下？”艾默里克的声音再度响起，像以太流淌一样动听。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，但伴随着一声细微的响动，天花板上照明的灯骤然熄灭，黑暗一下子笼罩了整个房间，只有墙上挂着的骑枪之下供奉的烛台发着微弱的辉光，勉强照亮了两个人的轮廓。阿尔弗雷德浑身微微一绷，紧接着，他听见艾默里克的声音在不远处响起：“灯坏了吗？可真不是时候。那么……”

他忽然再一次感受到内心焦灼而迫切的渴望，在黑暗之中，就像一条吐着信的毒蛇。

阿尔弗雷德摸索到了艾默里克温热的手指，接着摸到了他柔软的面颊。艾默里克的声音为之一顿，但并没有躲开他。

“是、是……我是在……害怕……”阿尔弗雷德的话语节奏散乱得就像是个才刚学会说话的孩子，在黑暗的掩护之下，才能够吐露出只言片语。他想起早些时候有人曾断言他光芒太过，会使得身边的星星黯然。果不其然地，在沙都他因为愚蠢失去了拂晓的伙伴，在教皇厅，又因为弱小失去了雪之家的挚友……更不要说魔大陆一战之后，再次踏上龙堡的土壤，才惊觉曾经同行的四人只剩下他和阿尔菲诺。而当他听闻艾默里克在皇都遭遇刺杀的时候，难言的恐惧几乎一瞬间就理所当然地将他淹没了。

是的，就像那个梦，那一个没有道别的、无从追挽的永别……

该怎么表达呢？所有话语都是词不达意的。只有静静燃烧的以太不用出声就能懂他。他再次焦躁起来，松开了手，独自陷入沉默的漩涡之中。

“其实……那天晚上您在医治的时候，我已经恢复了意识，所以有些话……我也听见了。”艾默里克的声音这时候再次响起，“我受伤不是因为您，是自己没有处理好、安抚好城中平民的情绪。或许我更慎重一些，那天的事、隼巢的事都不会发生，这怪我，不怪您。我也不知道为什么您会感到自责，但这没有必要，英雄阁下。”

他停顿了一下，接着说，“我当时没能告诉您这个，是又昏睡了过去……我是该要谢你的，阿尔弗雷德。”

他省略了敬称，口吻像是面对真正的朋友。

“你不用谢我。”阿尔弗雷德忽然笑了一声，以太微弱的亮光出现在他指间，映得他整张面孔显得有些疲惫，话语也带了几分自嘲，“我能做的也只有这么多了。我也没想到，自己竟然也有用上医术的一天。”

“可是艾默里克，你还想得到什么？我已经给了你我应有的支持，也留了你我都算安全的距离……你又是为何想要我将心中的一切和盘托出？为了满足你作为上位者的掌控欲吗？”

“您怎么会这样想？”艾默里克没料到他的反复无常，愣了愣，“尽管……但我一直将您当做独一无二的盟友。我只是……”

“朋友？我以为我们两个永远不会是这种关系。”阿尔弗雷德讥讽似的笑了一下。他挥散了指尖的萤光，感觉头又有点痛了。耳边响起杂乱的白噪声，隐约像是声声龙啸，惹得人十分心烦。

就连埃斯蒂尼安那样的人，都会被邪龙趁虚而入。他同样也曾沐浴龙血，操纵龙眼之中的以太，然而他自认为没有十分坚定的意志，此生也只是因为不想死而活着……所以……所以还是离远一点吧。

皇都不会再有第二个艾默里克了。

他心里想着，再次向艾默里克伸出手来，抚向对方的面颊。他知道艾默里克理应最厌憎的是什么。他的拇指很快找到了对方柔软的嘴唇，紧接着是蛮横地撬开对方的齿列，去搅弄里头退缩的舌头。艾默里克因他的行为不住地后退，企图逃开他的手指，但很快就撞上了后头的办公桌台，摆在边缘的杯子因为他的慌乱碰掉在了地上，发出清脆的碎裂声，就像一声雷鸣骤然炸响在艾默里克的脑海里。

短暂的失神之后，艾默里克停止了避让，双手撑着桌台，顺从地接受了对方入侵的手指。湿润而灵活的舌头不再推拒，生理性的反应甚至显得像是在迎合、舔弄着他。阿尔弗雷德为他的变化停了一下动作，接着，他低沉的声音在黑暗中响起，带了一丝淡淡的恼意：“艾默里克阁下，你执意要留我下来，该不会就是在等着现在？”

艾默里克舌根被他按着，说不出完整的话来，只有喉咙里发出含糊的低唔声，听不出是承认还是否认。阿尔弗雷德没有在意他的回答，只是接着说道：“您这么想被男人操吗？”

他抽出手指，将沾上的涎液抹在对方嘴唇上，然而因为刚才嘴巴无法闭合，对方的嘴唇和下巴早已是湿淋淋的一片了。他听见艾默里克呛咳着，急促的呼吸声好一会儿才平复下来，然后才开口道：“英、英雄阁下……如果您需要……”他顿了一下，换了一种说法，“既然您不愿意作为朋友接受我的谢意、那我理应为您支付报酬……”

阿尔弗雷德摸黑将手探进对方的衣摆底下，分开了他的双腿。艾默里克的顺从让他恼火，话语几乎没有经过头脑的审查就已经说了出来：“你为每一个帮助你的人都准备了这样的报酬么？可真是一份轻贱的礼物。”

“我没有……”艾默里克低声否认着他的羞辱，颇为难堪地闭上了眼睛。他们的关系好像再次退回到最初交换时的样子，他的内心生出一股难以抹除的遗憾。他一度以为他们真的能够成为朋友……但是污点……是的，污点总是追随着人的一生，成为被刻印在灵魂上的一个标签，再怎么刻意地去忽略，在对视的时候，也总会看到它的影子。

或许在这一点上，阿尔弗雷德比自己要更清醒。不过这样也很好，至少两不亏欠。只是有些可笑啊……

阿尔弗雷德微凉的手指从靴裤的边缘挤了进去，顺着臀缝往下，蹭了蹭敏感的会阴，接着退了出来，从腰间的束口袋里摸出了一只瓶子，里面的油脂散发着馥郁的香气。

“熟悉吗？”阿尔弗雷德问着话，将他的裤子扯下来了些，露出了半个屁股。

艾默里克没有花太多时间，就得出了答案：“像黄沙香，但又不太一样。”

“是的。海都的花街用不起那么昂贵的香水，于是用类似的原料仿制了一款，调进润滑油里讨好恩客。当然了，它没有黄沙香高雅，甚至十分媚俗，不过在花街那种地方恰到好处。”阿尔弗雷德平淡地说着无关紧要的话，手指蘸了油脂，开始尝试着扩张，“那天在圣堂里碰见你，你身上那股子别的姑娘身上染给你的香味，让我立刻就想起了它。”

“您是在……将我比作娼妓？”艾默里克忍耐着手指进出的不适，开口问他。

“我只是在陈述一件事情。”阿尔弗雷德不咸不淡地回应。

“难怪您那个时侯看我的眼神……嗯……就像是要在教堂里干我一样。”被蹭到了敏感的地方，艾默里克发出一声轻哼。尽管略过了前一个话题，他的话语比之以往依旧显得那么肆无忌惮，甚至让阿尔弗雷德都有些惊讶了。他的手指在紧窒的肠道里剐蹭转动，轻而易举地让对方错乱了呼吸的节奏。他很熟悉艾默里克的身体，知道怎样能够快速地挑起他的性欲，但是他发现自己并不熟悉艾默里克的思想，他对艾默里克建立起一个印象，却总是很快就会被推翻。

“看来你很期待这个。你硬了，艾默里克。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那不是……”艾默里克想要否认，但腰已经软了。熟悉的快感正在飞速侵蚀他的身体，令他眼前发花。借着微弱的烛火，他凝神看去，也只能勉强看到对方模糊的轮廓：“而且您也没有。那时候，您只是……”他勾住对方的脖子将他拉了下来，炽热的呼吸相交织，那是一个过于迫近的距离。阿尔弗雷德想要避开，但一个吻已经不由分说地印在了他的嘴唇，“这样亲了一下。”他甚至为此笑了一声，“接吻对您来说，有特别的意义吗？”

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地否认，接着低下头去，好像在专注地看着对方的下身，但胸腔里脏器搏动的速度让他清楚地知道自己此刻有多狼狈。他的嘴唇上似乎还留有对方的余温，但很快，这就不再是他的错觉。

“既然如此，那就让我好受一点吧。”艾默里克这么说着，再次凑近了来。温热湿润的唇瓣相贴，微微颤抖的牙齿咬了一下他的下唇，接着是柔软的舌头试探着刷过齿列，纠缠上他的舌头。阿尔弗雷德还没来得及拒绝，就已经失去了拒绝的权力。他的味道是那样的甘甜，像灵灾到来之前、高地上升起的秋阳照着的晶亮苹果。在父亲离世之前，他也曾一日一日地祈盼着苹果变红，但骤变发生之后，他再也没有吃到过。

阿尔弗雷德用一只手托住了艾默里克的后脑勺，将这个吻加深。他顺从着内心的本能和渴望，生疏地向对方索求，那样磕磕绊绊的热情，几乎夺去了艾默里克的呼吸。艾默里克的手扶在阿尔弗雷德的胸口，他不知道光之战士也会有这样鲜活的心跳，令他一瞬间幻觉像是触摸到了什么。

阿尔弗雷德默许了他的逾越，将自己的底线回缩了一些。事情到了艾默里克这里，就总是会超出阿尔弗雷德的掌控。从最开始伊修加德保卫战前夕就是如此，到现在也没有改变。每每他想要让艾默里克知难而退，却从来都不会成功。就像今晚，他很想知道他究竟在想些什么，总不会是真的突然想起来欠了他点什么，于是送上门来找操。

肠道已经扩张得足够柔软了。阿尔弗雷德抬起艾默里克的一条腿，将自己的性器插了进去。在对方的配合之下，这个过程倒出乎意料地顺利。火热而紧窒的肠道将他紧紧包裹着，契合而熨帖。两个人都稍稍吐了口气，接着，阿尔弗雷德便扶着艾默里克的腰律动了起来。在冷硬的桌台上办事，本来也不够妥帖，艾默里克无处可依，只能用手勉强撑着身体，华丽的衣甲在后腰那儿有一个用来系绶带的金属装饰，即使隔着棉质的内衬，还是硌得他又酸又痛，让他本就在情欲的狂潮之中更是雪上加霜。

但到了这个时侯，又怎么说得出“让我脱个外套”之类的话呢。艾默里克忍耐着它的存在，也忍耐着阿尔弗雷德的侵略。快感在后边快速地集聚，很快就让他压抑不住喉咙里的呻吟，理智的语句和思维都被快速的插弄拆得支离破碎的，倒是更纯粹的感官变得愈发敏锐，对方的热度和力量，每一次都是那么清晰，还有润滑油带的那股芳香的气味，在正浓时没留有余味和回甘，的的确确只是低廉的替代品。

他心里忍不住想要叹气了，而这个时侯，他却听见阿尔弗雷德克制的声音，此时也已经被情欲笼上了一股谜一样的性感：“艾默里克，你想要什么？”他问。 

“我……哈……我想要……”过度的快意让他目眩神迷。他头脑搜索不出更好的语言，也没办法拼凑出更合适的措辞，只能是茫然地顺从了直觉，“更、更了解您……唔……我、我……”

他的回答在阿尔弗雷德的意料之外。“了解”，这是一个多么温和又不合时宜的词呢，但它的的确确地在一瞬间在阿尔弗雷德的胸中燃起了一颗明亮而璀璨的火星子。他给予对方一个凶狠的亲吻作为回应。他发现自己开始喜欢上这个行为了，它似乎隐约代表着更深层次的掠夺和占有。

“你的回答不合适，艾默里克。”他维持着自己呼吸的节奏，底下的动作没有半点放缓，“在床上，你应该说，你想要我。”

是不由分说的占据和全然的拥有，不需要试探，也不需要技巧，原始而直白。艾默里克浑身发软，四肢百骸都被填满了欲念。他搂住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，像真正的情人似的，“是、是的……我想要您、阿尔弗雷德，啊……”他的话还没说完，音调就骤然拔高。阿尔弗雷德终于忍无可忍，将他整个从桌台上抱了起来，性器由此进入了前所未有的深度。被狠狠顶弄的肠道抽搐一般地收缩着，哆哆嗦嗦地咬着那火热的罪魁祸首，艾默里克被这样过度的快感刺激得几乎流出泪来，别无所选地只能紧紧抱住对方，“太、太深了……您……呜、好深、不行，不行……”

回应他的是热切的亲吻和稍稍放缓的节奏，后穴里酸胀和淫痒被一次次地展平、那并不是令人耻于面对的。它自然而然地存在，自然而然地被需求，自然而然地被满足。艾默里克有那么一瞬间觉得自己好像浮在夏日温柔的湖水里，日头熏得人暖烘烘的，他的眼里是被一尾鱼拍碎的粼粼波光，那么动人。

等理智回来的时候，他才发现自己已经被阿尔弗雷德操到射了。股间一片湿淋淋黏糊糊的，有自己的，也有他的。阿尔弗雷德从他体内退出，把他放了下来。天花板的灯还没有亮起，所有的一切都还在一片暧昧的朦胧之中。艾默里克脱力地半靠着桌台，在呼吸平复之前，错乱的喘息还在交织着，阿尔弗雷德掏出手帕替他擦了擦腿间的浊物，把裤子提了上来。

艾默里克从混沌的思维中挣脱出来，目光落在阿尔弗雷德脸上。事情好像变得微妙地不一样了。他们理应还有更多话要讲，但阿尔弗雷德用一个轻吻结束了它。不需要了，在这个意外的、纵情的晚上。


	8. 08

08

“我先走了，麻烦你照顾好老伯爵。”阿尔弗雷德迈出福尔唐伯爵府的门槛，朝老管家行了一礼，说道。他还穿着伊修加德制式的锁子甲，这是四国联合军演之前老伯爵送来的。

“会的，请您放心。冒险途中，也请您多多保重，英雄阁下。”老管家向他致意，接着便目送光之战士向远处行去。

伊修加德圣座很难得有这样晴朗无雪的夜晚。月光照亮了宽阔的街衢，让这个冬夜显得分外温柔。四国联合军演在下午落下帷幕，有光之战士加入的伊修加德混合军取得胜利，这也是理所当然的。隼巢的庆典即将重新启动，傍晚的时候，阿尔菲诺和埃马内兰已经先一步过去了。

似乎所有的一切都在变好。和平的时代即将到来，这一定也是他逝去的朋友所乐见的。阿尔弗雷德静静地想着，步下终卫要塞长长的阶梯。

——而且也的确很久没有在艾默里克脸上看见那么放松的笑容了。

基础层和砥柱层以一条长长的螺旋阶梯相连，这种能把人脑袋都绕晕的设计似乎是伊修加德的传统。时间已经很晚了，这条长阶里早已没有行人，夜风从窄窗的缝隙吹进来，发出尖锐的哨音，吊灯随之晃动着模糊光影。等到离砥柱层更远一些，就连吊灯都就不再设置了，只有墙壁两边闪烁着昏暗的灯火，让人感觉下一秒就要被风吹灭。

密闭的黑暗总是令人感到不适，阿尔弗雷德加快了步子，却忽地又听见另一个声音在空荡荡的隧道中响起。阿尔弗雷德低头看去，正见一个人影提着一盏灯绕了上来，那人有着柔软卷曲的黑色短发，穿着暗色的大衣，裹得严严实实的，另一只手抱着一个纸袋，光线太暗，看不出装了什么。

是艾默里克。

在视线交汇之时，艾默里克的脸上露出了笑容来：“看来好运气最近都站在我这边。”他上前了几步，打量着阿尔弗雷德：“您还穿着这身制服。”

“嗯，没来得及换。”阿尔弗雷德回答他，微微朝他颔首当做行礼和告别，接着又向基础层走去。艾默里克却没有跟他擦肩而过，很自然地跟在他的身旁往回走，好像自己打一开始就是来找他的，而不是要回家或者去砥柱层做些别的什么。

“您穿这一身很合适。”晦暗的路途被他手中的提灯点亮了。长长的阶梯旋转而下，在深夜里显得非常幽深。话语跟随着脚步声在石壁间碰撞着，带着静悄悄的回音，“看见您这副打扮站在混合军之中，我真希望伊修加德能够真正将您据为己有。”

阿尔弗雷德步子微微一顿，扭过头来看他：“据为己有？”

“是我冒犯了，您能够帮这一次忙，已经是我的荣幸。”艾默里克看了他一眼。

“用不着。”阿尔弗雷德回过头去，略带嘲弄地重复了一遍记忆中的短语。“毕竟我是您‘强大而可靠的盟友’。”他突然发现自己的记性变得很好，艾默里克讲过的话他总能记下来，连语气都分毫不差地存留在脑海之中。

艾默里克对此付之一笑。

“隼巢的事安排好了？”阿尔弗雷德接着问。

“差不多了。您什么时候过去？”

“还真是雷厉风行。”脚步声重新在阶梯上响起。阿尔弗雷德往下走了好几级台阶，才又开口说道，“等定了行程，再通知我。”

“明天早上星四时，飞艇坪。”艾默里克读懂了他的意思，大概是想要同行，或许是为了保护伊修加德领袖的安全，也可能只是蹭个免费飞空艇，这都无关紧要。他有些摸清了阿尔弗雷德的说话逻辑，就像是一道省略了计算过程直接给出答案的题目，莫名其妙，但其实又很直白。

“行。”阿尔弗雷德答应了下来，又走了几步，看艾默里克还跟着，扭过头来，“那你现在还跟着我干什么，不回家？”在他的认知当中，艾默里克来找他，也无非是看他没有跟着阿尔菲诺一起去隼巢而有点不放心罢了。

这个时侯理所当然地应该说“再见”了，但艾默里克没有。他将手里提的纸袋递了过去：“向您赠送谢礼。”

阿尔弗雷德总算借着昏暗的光线看清了里面的东西，是一瓶葡萄酒。他对酒类没有深刻的研究，不过既然是艾默里克拿出手的，品质想必不错，“其实我不太能喝。”他很坦然地承认了自己的酒量，还是接过了那只纸袋。

“我知道。”艾默里克当然不会忘记酒馆的那个晚上，“所以选了度数低的种类。”

阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，看向身旁的精灵：“所谓的‘共饮胜利的美酒’？”这是艾默里克在战前对他说过的话。

艾默里克点了点头。

阿尔弗雷德却停住了脚步，凝视着对方，似乎是要分辨对方真正的意图。隧道的侧面亮着的微弱灯火照亮了身边这位黑发精灵柔和的轮廓。他脸上带笑的时候，总有着莫可名状的魅力。阿尔弗雷德望进他秋水一般的眼瞳里，沉默片刻，忽然问他：“要做吗？”

这大概又是光之战士式的直白。

他抛出来的这句问话，因为跳过了太多缓冲的过程而显得近乎冒犯。但艾默里克只是笑了笑。

在几个月之前，艾默里克很难想象自己竟会如此平静地面对这样的问话，而这一刻，他的内心甚至没有在权衡利弊得失。他意识到自己其实没有将它视作一次普通的交易，尽管将之视为交易或许能让事情变得更简单。

他从来都不擅长自欺欺人，他必须得承认，晚上将隼巢庆典最终敲定之后，他坐在骑士团总部想起光之战士的时候，其实并不是在担心他拒绝出席和平仪式。

是有点想见他的。在属于自己的些许闲暇时间里，艾默里克总是能想起光之战士在大审门外得胜时望过来的那一笑。他只是收起魔导书，静静地站在尘与雪中向自己点头致意，明亮的日光就那么照在他脸上，紧随之而来的是士兵们久违的欢呼，驱逐了长久笼罩在伊修加德上空的阴霾和压抑。

是的，他们赢了。艾默里克的脑海中闪过很多事，关于未来的路途，但仍有一隅仅仅是留给现在、单纯只是为这一次并肩作战的胜利而感到雀跃。这份心情藏在角落，待到思绪从繁忙的政务中解脱出来之时，才像是开启了一瓶窖藏已久的葡萄酒，逸散着馥郁香醇的味道。

这一杯酒，若非独饮，也就只有光之战士才能分享一二了。

艾默里克抬起头来，看向光之战士深色的眼瞳。他看起来一点也不轻佻，好像只是在问着平常的话。

要做吗？他来的之前想过这个问题，但没有得到答案，只是来了。而现在，他听见自己笑着回答道：“如果是您的话，我不会拒绝。”

反而是阿尔弗雷德有些意外于他的直接。他在艾默里克的眼里看到了毫不故作骄矜的坦然，他的这份坦荡，让他即使说着这样的话语，也不会像久落风尘的女子那般放浪得惹人生厌。

阿尔弗雷德于是问他：“如果不是我呢？”

“骑士剑会替我告诉他答案。”艾默里克说。

阿尔弗雷德笑了起来。他从来没有哪一刻觉得自己会是某个人生命中特别的存在，不过现在，他也不想去深究其真实性。他们两人站在前后都看不到尽头的隧道之中，眼前暂且都只有彼此。阿尔弗雷德很轻易就能将吻印在他的嘴唇上，手指也与他的相握，就势把他推到了墙边，接着又顺走了他手里的提灯，和纸袋子一起搁在旁边的窗台上。跳动的烛光点亮了艾默里克线条柔和的侧脸，他仰着脸看向自己的时候，浅蓝色的眼睛就和那颗晶莹剔透的耳坠一样明亮。

“干脆就在这里吧。”温热的气流吐在艾默里克的耳畔，四周很静，所以他把声音压得很低，显得私密而暧昧。

“这里？不……唔……”艾默里克楞了一下，下意识地想要拒绝，可话还没说出口，便又被一个吻含糊了过去。阿尔弗雷德私底下一贯如此任性妄为，他只要提出一件事，多半没有征询的意思。唇舌纠缠发出响亮的水声，在静夜里实在令人脸红耳赤。在艾默里克几乎要窒息的时候，阿尔弗雷德才放过了他湿漉漉的嘴唇：“你刚才说什么？”

他还能说什么呢？艾默里克喘着气：“我说、我说快点，免得待会……被人发现。”

笑意在阿尔弗雷德的眼底漾开，唇角也跟着不自主地勾了起来。他忍不住调侃道：“那你待会叫大声点，让来的人知道我们在干什么，如果还有敢上前的，我就负责出手打跑他们。”

“……您别说了……”艾默里克被他说得更觉羞耻，简直恨不得缩进墙里。

“不然你还想去哪里做？难不成还心心念念地惦记着大圣堂？”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地问着话，手已经钻进了艾默里克的衣摆。

“不不……”艾默里克连声拒绝。阿尔弗雷德刚摘了厚厚的棉手套，手指还是温的，但到底比不上被棉衣包裹着的肉体的热度，很顺利地就在他腰间激起了一串清晰的酥痒。艾默里克下意识地想要避开，但后背已经抵在了坚实的石墙上，只能攥住了阿尔弗雷德的手臂，但并没能阻止对方的动作——温热的手掌在他腰腹处那条痊愈了的伤口流连，薄茧磨蹭着新生出来的、更敏感的嫩肉。

他听见阿尔弗雷德发出一声轻笑，接着低沉的声音又悄悄在昏暗的光线中浮起：“你说，该怎么润滑才能不弄脏你的裤子呢？……不过弄脏也无所谓吧，等你回去的时候，代理教皇阁下，天那么黑，你穿的又是深色的衣服，会有人发现吗？您这副……”他顿了一下，双手环着艾默里克劲瘦的腰身，将他往自己胯上带了带，“一本正经的皮囊底下淫荡的样子。”

艾默里克明显地感觉到了对方昂扬的欲望隔着裤子撞了一下自己硬起来的性器。快感也谈不上什么，只是有一种下流却奇妙的感觉在心底滋生，令他微微颤抖了一下，抓紧了阿尔弗雷德覆盖着冰冷锁子甲的臂膀。他不甘示弱地迎上了阿尔弗雷德目光：“您不也是吗？”他微眯着狭长的笑眼，修长洁净的手指隔着对方的靴裤恶作剧似的轻轻摸了一把。

阿尔弗雷德的呼吸为艾默里克意料外的行动停滞了一秒，声音也跟着变得低哑了几分：“我看你是等不及了。”他没有为这场计划外的情事随身准备着润滑剂，不过好在作为一名炼金术师，他的身边总要带着一些材料以备不时之需。他从腰间的束口袋里那些附魔墨水瓶堆中摸到了另外一支细口的瓶子。

通常情况下鲨油是炼制秘药的必要溶剂，不过偶然它也可以用在别的地方。阿尔弗雷德将艾默里克的裤子拽下来了些，把鲨油毫不吝惜地淋在手上，试图开始扩张。紧窒的后穴明明几天前才好好享乐过，现在又重新变得一根手指都难以容纳。阿尔弗雷德动作并不够小心，溢出的多余油脂顺着腿流下去、洇进裤子里，腻得人不舒服。他发现了这一点，伸手去擦拭艾默里克腿上的鲨油，反而抹得整条大腿都是，再多余的顺着会阴摩蹭，带起一阵令人战栗的快感，让艾默里克一时也顾不得想别的了。

“哈啊……别、阁下……别揉那儿了……”艾默里克背靠着石墙，一条腿被阿尔弗雷德架在腰间，另一条正微微发颤，几乎已经失去了支撑身体的力量。水声和呻吟在空荡荡的隧道中回响，比以往更清晰了数倍。他连忙止了声音，连恳求都变得低弱了下去，只咬着下唇，以一双湿润的眼睛望向阿尔弗雷德。

“你说什么？”阿尔弗雷德笑着看他，带着薄茧的手指从会阴搔挠而过，接着却掠向前端，顺着脉络攀上那根东西。油脂已经没有残余，但性器顶端吐出的清液却再度沾湿了阿尔弗雷德的手指。阿尔弗雷德一边吻他，一边将手上的液体再次涂抹在他阳物上。很快，他听见艾默里克的喉咙里溢出一声再压抑不住的哼声，接着背脊一阵紧绷，扶在他肩上的手指也收紧成拳头抵着。他那副忍耐的表情可真是好看，咬着唇蹙着眉闭着眼，过了好一会儿，才微微吐了口气，像蝴蝶扇动它的翅膀一样重新睁开眼，却只是躲闪地看着旁边。

艾默里克已经射了，射在了阿尔弗雷德手里，也有不少在了裤子和上衣的衣摆上，洇成一片片淫靡的暗色，让一切变得更加一塌糊涂。

“我还什么都没做呢。”阿尔弗雷德似乎在埋怨他，接着抬起手，向他展示自己满是白浊液体的手指，“你看，都是你的东西……”

艾默里克羞耻得满脸通红，正想说些什么，对方却更凑近了些：“你得负责把它弄干净。”

“是、是……”他连忙低下头去，想把惯用的手帕找出来，但阿尔弗雷德的手指已经蹭到了他的唇边。艾默里克楞了一下，不知所措地抬起眼看向阿尔弗雷德。他从对方沉黯的蓝眼中读懂了他的意图，在短暂的迟疑之后，伸出舌尖，小心翼翼地舔了一下阿尔弗雷德的手指——味道并不好，混杂着一股子精水的腥味儿，实在是昏了头才会做出这样的举动。他赶忙往后靠了靠，在口袋里摸到了手帕，看也不敢看地塞到了阿尔弗雷德的手中。

阿尔弗雷德深深地吸了口气，他紧攥着这块手帕，瞪着他，近乎咬牙切齿地叫了一声他的名字：“艾默里克……”天知道对方舌头柔软的触感现在还被手指记着，他那副模样，让他甚至已经产生了无数不切实际的下流联想，有那么一瞬间他真想将他按在自己胯下让他用这张能说会道的嘴巴服侍自己，但终究还是忍了下来。

一点也没在意对方才舔过什么，阿尔弗雷德将对方按在墙上，堪称凶狠地吻了过去。舌头粗野的掠夺和占有，几乎让艾默里克难以招架、失去呼吸的节奏。一个吻没有给他带来快感，却似乎带来了更多迷幻的满足。是的，阿尔弗雷德也失控了，他想，原来他也会失控。

“转过去，艾默里克，我要把你干死在这里。”阿尔弗雷德的声音因为饱蘸了情欲变得低沉而沙哑，这份咬牙切齿也因着暧昧的距离变得模糊了棱角。他已经不能够再慢吞吞地继续刚才半途而废的扩张了，他每一段思绪都在叫嚣着他的渴求。是的，他想要艾默里克，就在此刻，再不能多等一星秒。

他重重地咬在对方裸露在衣领外边的后颈上，它在灯光的照耀下像新酿的蜜糖。艾默里克身上有很清爽的香味，发间的耳坠晃动着折射着漂亮的辉光，他所有的一切都在引诱着他。阿尔弗雷德握着他劲瘦的腰身，在自己的性器上淋了些油脂，接着用力地顶了进去。他听见艾默里克发出克制的呻吟，也看见他扶着墙壁的手指指节泛着青白，但对方紧窒的后穴在努力地放松着接纳他，这让他到底没有丢失最后那一丝理智与温柔。

阿尔弗雷德将手覆盖在艾默里克的手上握紧，只一低头就能咬到对方泛红的耳尖：“疼吗？”他问。

最初被迫撑开的疼痛已经过去，火热而粗壮的性器楔在自己体内，带来不容忽视的酸胀。艾默里克稍稍出了口气，扭头试图将耳朵从对方口中解救出来。阿尔弗雷德关注着他的状态，不消说就已律动了起来。柔软的肠道紧紧地吸吮着他，被干到最深处时不由自主的抽缩，更带来十足的快感。他早在初到海都的少年时就知道做爱的爽快，但却都不如此时此刻。他很难说这之中有什么差别，但差别的的确确地存在。

难以抑制的呻吟从艾默里克的口中溢出，细碎地填充了整个空寂的夜晚。阿尔弗雷德突然感到有些遗憾，因为他没办法去亲吻对方柔软而温热的嘴唇，只能将侵占的吻贴在对方的后颈子，留下一个红红的吻痕。这里很好，穿制服的时候不会被任何人发现，只有他们两个知道这里有什么，这是他们之间的秘密。

更隐秘的快感充斥在阿尔弗雷德的胸臆之中，细味时又觉得不足够，但艾默里克应该已经不会允许更多了。

这个念头一起，就飞快地熄灭了。阿尔弗雷德抿着唇，更用力地干了进去。艾默里克发出一声泣音，阿尔弗雷德的名字在他喉咙里含糊地滚动着，饱浸了情欲的色泽：“啊、啊……不、不行的……您……我要、我快……啊……”

被这样按在墙上、以最原始的姿势强势地操干，每一下都能顶到更深的地方。被反复撑开的肠道很快就重新记起快乐的滋味，敏感点被毫无预警地摩擦、顶弄，羞耻的快感攻城略地，很快就让他失去了本应有的力量，腿软得几乎连维持站姿都变得勉强。

对方有力的手指将他的手紧握着按在头顶挣脱不得，背后是光之战士坚实的胸膛，他们连接的地方因为过度的摩擦变得敏感而火热，使得一个简单的抽插都带来酸痒的快意，在节奏放慢的时候，甚至会让他忍不住想去迎合对方的动作。他就像一个俘虏，是的，就像一个被阿尔弗雷德用情欲拘束住的囚徒，但他已经不想逃走了。

“艾默里克……”他听见对方低沉的嗓音呼唤自己的名字，滚烫的气息喷洒在耳边，一遍又一遍：“艾默里克、艾默里克……”

“您……”他抬起眼眸，扭头想看看阿尔弗雷德的脸，但对方忽地又直起身来，顿了片刻，压低了声音说道：“嘘……你听见了什么吗？”

艾默里克挣扎出一份理智，侧耳听去。阿尔弗雷德也放缓了进犯的节奏，肉体相撞的余音消失在了静夜里，取而代之的是一个沉重的、凌乱的脚步声，在阶下远远地传来。

他们当然知道这意味着什么，即使是艾默里克，此时也无法克制自己的惶恐：“这是……”

“有人来了。”阿尔弗雷德低笑了一声，却没有放开他的意思，反而拍了拍他紧绷的臀肉，往里又顶了顶，“嘶……你夹得太紧了，艾默里克。”

“您、您快放开，我们会被发现的。”艾默里克急促地说着，因为悄悄话似的的音量而失去了本应有的威胁和紧迫感。他感到一阵不安，如果他只是艾默里克，那在何处做爱都是他的自由，但他同时还是博雷尔子爵、是总骑士长、是代理教皇……这些身份给他荣耀和权力，也同时给了他无形的限制……如果被人发现他在这里，在随时会有人经过的阶梯上被操到失神，他几乎无法想象以后会面对什么。

可是他们这样的体位，令艾默里克连推开他都难以做到。阿尔弗雷德将他牢牢地限制在自己的胸膛和墙壁之间，没有半点收敛的意思：“放轻松，艾默里克。”

“不要了、英雄阁下，唔……不，会、会被发现……啊、别、别……”他挣扎着扭动腰身，想要脱离对方的控制，但反而让深埋体内的巨物蹭到了敏感之处，一下子软了腰。他被这样不合时宜的情欲从畏惧之中激出了几分失望与愠怒，但还未发酵起来，眼前昏黄的光线却骤然熄灭了。

阿尔弗雷德熟练地操纵着风属性以太，将这一段台阶的灯吹熄了，有一盏灯因为禁受不住烈风的侵袭，从墙上掉了下去，发出清脆的碎裂声。阿尔弗雷德柔和的亲吻和含糊的声音这时落在了他的耳边：“不会的，相信我。”

他是那么笃定，连带着艾默里克的负面情绪也不由自主地跟着平息了。光之战士总是言出必践，他每一次都会相信他。艾默里克终于放弃了挣扎，贴在墙上不敢稍动，脑袋埋在撑着石壁的臂弯之中，隐约透露了他内心的紧张。

阿尔弗雷德将手指从鬓发间挤了进去，微凉的手指摸索到了艾默里克柔软的嘴唇。他的脸颊是那么烫，如果光线良好，一定能看见上面饱蘸着绯红的色泽。

艾默里克不甘如此被他骚扰，微微偏过头来，张口咬在了阿尔弗雷德的掌缘，惩戒似的叼起了那块皮肉。阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，额头在他柔软的黑发中蹭了蹭。

两个人躲在黑暗的角落做着这样的小动作，第三人的脚步声已经越发靠近了。那步子虚浮得很，一下轻一下重，随之而来的还有一股子浓重的酒味儿，和嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨：“什么……什么破玩意儿……灯呢、怎么灯都……哎呦！他妈的，谁他妈把夜壶扔地上…………”接着，那人愤愤地踢了那个掉在地上的灯笼一脚，损坏的灯架飞出去老远，发出一下一下的撞击声，许久才消失在长夜里。

“一股什么……什么骚味……以后再也不去……”那大概是个去酒馆寻欢作乐的贵族，把绊了自己一下的东西踢开还不解气，犹自骂骂咧咧，歇了一会儿，才扶着另一边的石墙气喘吁吁地往上爬。

艾默里克躲在阴影之下，因为过度紧张而绷着身体。阿尔弗雷德被暖热的肠道绞得几乎无法忍耐，性器硬得发疼，便壮着胆子稍稍后退，小幅度地顶弄起来。熟悉的快感违背意志地重新将他的思维侵占，艾默里克喉咙里险些溢出一声呻吟，好在及时咽了下去。他不能够在此时出声，是以说不出任何拒绝的话语，这样被迫的接纳和承受，让他忍不住狠狠地咬在阿尔弗雷德的手掌以示抗议。他听见阿尔弗雷德细微的抽气声，但对方没有停止下边的行为，他便也没有松口。

忍耐是一桩非常辛苦的事。艾默里克这边倍受情欲的煎熬，阿尔弗雷德又何尝不是呢？只等那个不速之客的脚步终于再次远离、消失，便再也按捺不住，发动了大开大阖的猛攻，“我要被你夹射了、艾默里克、你怎么这么会夹？”带着鼻音的话语浮在夜色蒙昧中，将狂热的欲念泼洒在艾默里克的耳中。在这样的攻势之下，他又如何能够维持着冷静来谴责对方的胆大妄为呢？当第一声呻吟终于从喉咙里满溢而出，便如水银泻地，再也止不住了。

“您也……嗯……您真是……”破碎的话语拼凑不出它原本应有的逻辑，但这没什么。所有的裂缝都被情潮填满，不需要更多的解释。阿尔弗雷德将亲吻一遍遍烙印在艾默里克的后颈，使得那一小块皮肉敏感得仅仅是被粗糙的舌苔舔过，就能激起一连串的颤抖和低吟。海潮一般连绵的快感将他们推向巅峰，他们很快就得到了释放。阿尔弗雷德大概是被冲昏了头脑，直接射在了里面。敏感的肠道骤然被灌满，激得艾默里克绷紧了背脊。这是以往没有过的，但他意识到发生了什么，羞耻感让他几乎没办法从臂弯里抬起头来，只能紧绷着臀部，免得里面的东西随着对方的抽离流出来，把裤子弄得更加不堪。

阿尔弗雷德也楞了一下，接着微微出了口气，从旁边拿了艾默里克刚给他擦手的手帕，尝试着塞进他屁股里：“得弄出来。”

“我、我知道……”艾默里克的声音低哑而沉闷，显得格外的撩人。阿尔弗雷德微微一顿，才又以手指勾着棉帕的一角在里头搅弄。棉质的巾帕吸饱了水分，在肠道里涨得难受，对于敏感的肉壁而言，着实过于粗糙了。他的喉咙里滚动着一声来不及咽下的闷哼，难耐地扭了扭腰，“别闹了，拿出去……”

阿尔弗雷德无意在此时难为他，“嗯”了一声，将手帕拽了出来。艾默里克低吟了一声，总算放松了身体，整个人软软地抵在墙上喘息了一会儿，才转过身来，背靠在石壁上。他实在没什么力气了。

“都能拧出水了，艾默里克。”阿尔弗雷德拎着那块湿哒哒的帕子，朝他说道。

“还不是怪你？”艾默里克毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼。阿尔弗雷德被他的眼波勾住了，凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇。这只是一个浅吻，比围拢过来的月光更加温柔。

“嗯……您真是坏透了……”艾默里克谴责着他，却又攀着他的肩膀，回应了他。在一场情事之后，身体的每一处都充满了懒洋洋的困乏，说出来的话也变得随意而直白。阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，替他提上乱七八糟的裤子，说：“要不去我那儿休息？”

“我得回家，你那里没衣服换。”艾默里克回答他。

“我送你？”阿尔弗雷德又问。

“等一会儿。”艾默里克半倚着墙壁。他还有点腿软，但并不是走不了路的程度。他只是有些不舍这片安宁而静谧的月色，想再多看一会儿。阿尔弗雷德于是站在他旁边，他向来不善于开始一个话题，所以也没有打破这一方沉默，只是忍不住抓起艾默里克的手掌，对着月光细看。

对方掌心温暖的热度传递了过来。艾默里克不知道他在看什么，也没有多问。这样就很好。


	9. 9

阿尔弗雷德跟随卫兵走进房间的时候，艾默里克正一只手支着额角，坐在窗边审阅一份文件。他脸色不太好，还皱着眉，显然对它不怎么满意。

“长官，英雄阁下到了。”

艾默里克闻言放下手里的活儿，站起身来：“阿尔弗雷德阁下。”

阿尔弗雷德朝他点头算是打了招呼，接着说道：“它回不洁三塔了。”

“麻烦您了。”艾默里克知道他说的是在庆典受伤的圣龙眷属维德弗尼尔。谁也没有料到，要塞上高悬的代表和平的浮雕会这么快染上龙族的鲜血。邪龙的意志侵占了苍天之龙骑士的身体，长枪一贯而下，挟着千年的怨恨与愤怒，轻易地贯穿了白龙坚硬的鳞片。虽说没有真正伤及性命，但伤势很是棘手。

“我听说您刚从巨龙首赶回来？实在抱歉……”艾默里克略有些迟疑，“隼巢的医师对如何医治龙族一无所知，只能临时请您过来了。”

“阿尔菲诺找我谈了些私事罢了。”阿尔弗雷德看着眼前的精灵，“你有应对的方法了？邪龙。”

艾默里克闻言摇了摇头，他耳边仿佛又听见埃斯蒂尼安……不，是邪龙之影那嚣狂的声音——“人类以及与人类串通一气的龙族！最终决战将在下一次龙啸响起时开始，龙族千年以来的仇恨之火会将你们燃烧殆尽。剩下的日子你们将在恐惧、悲叹、绝望中度过。摧毁你们的所有一切才能解我心头之恨！”

城垛上那个披着红甲的人影张开双臂，暗色的以太在他周身流淌、暴动、膨胀，整个化作尼德霍格的龙形，消逝在长空之中……

艾默里克止住了思绪，定了定神，对上了阿尔弗雷德沉静的眼瞳。这份自信和稳重同样也给了艾默里克力量，他在桌上摊开了一张地图：“战争的号角不知何时响起，我们现在决不能坐以待毙。刚才我已经让露琪亚先一步回皇都，召集联军，做好战斗准备。皇都的防御壁障已经修复，维持壁障的水晶也在筹备中。”他在地图上虚点了几下，说道，“这里、这里还有这儿……这几座监视塔清理之后在三日内可以重新投入使用，除去监视之外，还可以召集佣兵和私军，把邪龙眷属尽量拦在皇都之外。不过这些……阿尔弗雷德阁下，您与邪龙曾交手过，您觉得凭借‘圣人达奈芬的首饰’，是否足以阻拦邪龙的进攻？”

“开什么玩笑？”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，顿了顿，解释道：“当初我和埃斯蒂尼安闯入龙巢的时候，面对的只是独眼的尼德霍格，那一战还算是借助了埃斯蒂尼安手中龙眼的力量才终于获胜。但是你要知道，龙族的力量寄宿在龙眼之中，如今尼德霍格已经夺回属于自己的双眼，实力只会比以往更强。”

“是啊，而且水晶的消耗也是一个问题。”艾默里克叹了口气，重新在椅子上坐下，揉了揉额角：“还要想些别的办法才行……”

人与龙的战斗，天生就是实力悬殊的。千年龙诗战争以来，伊修加德通过占星预测龙族动向、研制对龙弩炮击杀龙族眷属、还有为屠龙而生的龙骑士……他们力量虽强，却极容易致死致伤，现在伊修加德仅剩龙骑士不足十名，实力最强的一个，此时反倒成了敌人。而光之战士，恐怕也难以一力抵抗全盛时期的尼德霍格……

艾默里克的目光重新投向面前的地图，他很难不觉得头疼。他心里很清楚，纵然能够击杀所有的邪龙眷属，面对七大天龙之一这样的敌人，如今的伊修加德少有胜算。

“我再想想，您先去休息吧。抱歉让您多跑一趟了。”艾默里克抬起头来，这么说道。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地向他行礼，后退了一步，想起了什么，从怀中摸出一支药剂，搁在了桌上，“安神。”

“啊，谢谢您。”艾默里克有些意外，但没有怀疑。这药剂没有刻意调味，苦得让艾默里克怀疑自己喝了一整碗蒲公英熬出来的盐水，留兰的香气倒是熟悉，但压不住一股谜一样的腥味，如果不是阿尔弗雷德递过来的，他简直要怀疑这是一瓶毒药了。

他拧着眉毛赶紧将它一口饮尽了，那股子古怪的味道却迟迟地不曾散去。阿尔弗雷德看他表情奇怪得很，忍不住问道：“怎么？”

艾默里克不想让他耻笑，只摇了摇头，按捺着自己想要立刻飞回圣座皇都喝上两瓶精制糖浆的冲动。

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德目光四下扫了扫，不想就这么离去，但又找不到合适的借口，顿了一下，忽见他手边那叠文件底下压着一张十分破旧的羊皮，模糊地绘着些墨线。“这是什么？”

艾默里克很是缓了一会儿，才回答他：“是一张地图，没什么参考价值。”

阿尔弗雷德将之抽了出来，仔细看去，不由愣了愣，“这是……”

“至少是五年前的地图……和如今已经大不相同了。”艾默里克答道。药剂的味道着实一言难尽，但效果确实极佳，他精神已经好了不少。他绕过桌子，走到阿尔弗雷德身边，看向那张古旧的地图。

不妥善的保管模糊了线条，也磨损了羊皮的边缘，它可以说对现在而言是毫无价值的，但又可说是无价之宝——它记录着第七灵灾之前，伊修加德的版图。

灵灾的剧变被如实地呈现在薄薄的一张纸上，那些陌生而又熟悉的地理坐标，是曾经拱卫着皇都的暮、晓、石、钢四座防卫塔，是已化为废墟的十二座监视塔，是被冰雪彻底掩埋的东部高地，是一个个消失不见的湖泊与营地，是无数已然死寂的尸骨和呐喊的灵魂……

“如果四座防卫塔没有毁坏，或许现在的情况能好上不少……”艾默里克心里不无遗憾地想着，但过去已经无从追挽了。而阿尔弗雷德的手指却下意识点在了地图上某处，又迟疑着往东方挪了挪。“我家原来住在这里……也可能是这里？”

“我以为您……小时候一直住在皇都？”艾默里克忍不住抬头看向面前这位精灵。他的确调查过阿尔弗雷德的来历，但没有追溯到他家出现在云雾街之前的记录。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。他脸上仍是看起来无动于衷的漠然，看眼底却有隐动的光彩。他似乎在回忆着什么，手指终于停顿在地图上一个无名的湖泊旁，接着将它放回了桌上。

那个小湖处在早已被冰雪封存、埋葬了的东部低地，尽管它毗邻黑衣森林，但在灵灾之后，再没有一人能找到路回去。记忆中那个地方阳光温柔，水草丰盛，曾是儿时的乐园，但……

“我父亲在与魔物战斗的时候死了，所以我和母亲才离开这里，去了皇都。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

因为死于魔物爪下是莫大的耻辱，甚至不能够得以安葬。他们躲到皇都来，但重新开始又是何等的难。那段日子的记忆已然漫漶，只余下最后那一抹血与火的阴影，点燃了他被母亲安抚着的、怨恨的种子。他离开了皇都，无处可去，跟着商队向南，却在途经七响走廊的时候遭了山匪。在那之后，一个女秘术师救了他，将他带到了……

永恒湖。

“永恒湖？”艾默里克的目光跟随着他的手指，终于停顿在一个他非常熟悉的名字上。

“没什么。”阿尔弗雷德回过神来，紧抿着唇不再说话了。他心情一下子变得很糟糕，扭过头去，把地图半掩起来。

他这副模样，尽管让艾默里克感到好奇，却也不好多问了。不过自己在永恒湖的经历倒没什么不能讲的：“我也曾到过永恒湖，有一次营地突然遭遇龙族袭击，我们整支部队，只有我和埃斯蒂尼安活了下来。那时我们起码已经共事了一个月，可他甚至根本不知道我的名字。那都是……大概二十年前的事了。”

“二十年……”阿尔弗雷德低低地重复了一遍。纵使是精灵的一生，又能有多少个二十年？他也已经快要记不清那个偏执而疯狂的秘术师的模样了。

“是啊。”艾默里克应了一声，也再度陷入了沉默。往事已难追溯，他和埃斯蒂尼安因猎龙志同道合地走到一起，始终将后背交付彼此。他想过自己或许有一日会迎来那位打二十年前就不惜生命一心复仇的龙骑士的死讯，但他从没想过有朝一日他们会成为敌人。

敌人……

这个简单的单词像刺球一样在他心里来回滚动着。他想起自己没有迟疑地满张起弓弦，向他射出的那一根箭矢，瞄准着盔甲的弱点处，分毫不差。他的箭被浓郁的以太湮没。但的的确确地，他清晰地感受到，不论是否甘愿，有些东西已经随着离弦的箭不再能回来了。

“在今天之前，我其实还心存一丝侥幸，希望埃斯蒂尼安有一天会回来。”艾默里克的声音漂浮在这个暴风雪喧嚣的夜晚，“一心只想向龙族复仇的人，最终又怎么会反而被龙族控制，真是不可思议。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻。过去的回忆在隼巢庆典之后，也始终盘桓在他的脑海：“在魔大陆的时候，我曾借用埃斯蒂尼安持有的龙眼，用龙眼中的以太成功讨伐了无影。”

“是，您曾经和我说过，就是在您归还的时候……”

“‘只要把这两颗龙眼抛入云海，远离人类与龙族，我的使命也就结束了……’这是他说的最后一句话。”有那么一个瞬间，龙啸混杂着男人的痛吼再次响彻在阿尔弗雷德的耳边。庞大而狂乱的以太凝聚成尼德霍格的化身，那是连死亡都无法消弭的怨恨。

吊灯的烛火照进阿尔弗雷德深色的眼瞳中，泛出幽蓝的光泽：“或许，正是因为他觉得可以放下重担、得到安宁，才会被邪龙趁虚而入。”

艾默里克半晌无言，过了一会儿，才轻轻叹道：“对他而言，复仇的火焰终于熄灭的时候，果然就是心防最低的时候啊。”他早就知道他的朋友的心思，只一意向龙族复仇，为自己的亲人、为自己的战友。他笃信自己有朝一日会杀死尼德霍格、结束所有的一切，却一定从没想过在那之后……他要去做些什么。

或许正是因为这一丝迷惘、这一丝犹疑……

“我必须为他做个了断。”艾默里克沉声说。

“你想好怎么做了？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

艾默里克沉吟片刻，忽地问道：“按您刚才所说，尼德霍格的龙眼，一颗是埃斯蒂尼安拿走的，一颗封存在正教的灵柩之中……那当初您在龙巢杀死邪龙的时候，它的那颗眼睛又是从何处来的？”

“是它向圣龙赫拉斯瓦尔格‘借用’的。”

“原来如此……”黑发精灵屈着指节叩了叩桌子，他似乎终于想到了什么，挣脱了烦恼与困扰之后，眼睛变得格外的明亮，“我的确有件事想要拜托您，不过现在还没有想好……过几天我再找您。”

“好。”阿尔弗雷德没有问是什么事，这么长时间相处下来，他无比信任艾默里克的头脑。只是有那么一个瞬间，他想起很久以前在九霄云舍的那个夜晚，艾默里克曾握着骑士剑，在战斗之前问他，如果我赢了，您能否成为我手中的剑。

或许那个晚上，自己并没有真的赢过他，但这也没什么不好。


	10. 10

10

这实在不是什么好天气。强风天吹得他恨不得把脑袋埋进暖和的棉絮里，但身处高空的窒息感又让他不得不努力深呼吸。赤红色的大型陆行鸟承载着他们两个人，艾默里克抓紧了坐在前头的精灵的衣裳，他不知道他们要去往何处，但他并没有发问。

他听见风吹过荒野，龙族眷属的啸声在黑暗中响起，一声带起一声。晨曦还未来临，而最终呈现在他们面前的，是一座耸立于浮岛之上的希瓦像。雕像底座的魔法光辉柔柔地映照着她的脸庞，希瓦双收交握于胸前，静静地祈祷着什么，阳光漫过她的眉眼，又一点点剥离下去，一天一天、一千年就这样从她掌心悄然流淌而过。

“你看。”

他循着对方的手指回望去。东方天际的云层镀上了一层浅浅的金边，染着粉橘的色泽。天空先一步找回了自己的灰蓝，太阳这才从云间挤了出来，那夺目的光辉逼得他不得不眯起眼来。在那一刻，他的眼中再没有更多颜色了。

“伊修加德在灵灾来临之前也能见到这样的日出。”他忍不住感叹。

“以后也会有。”对方接口。

难得一见的朝阳就这样毫无防备地照进卧室里。艾默里克睁开眼，正听见外头传来管家叩门的声音。他意识到自己醒得比往日要迟一点，或许是昨天过于放松了。

老管家得到许可，推门进来，随之而来的是家里十几岁的老猫。它精神得很，三两下跳到床上，寻了个暖和的地方踩了起来。艾默里克笑着用手背蹭蹭它额头，接着向老管家道了句早安。

“今天是晴天啊。”

“是啊。”管家笑了笑，将托盘放在床头柜上。

新的一天来临了。

伊修加德沐浴在初醒的晨光里。艾默里克用过早餐，沿着东边的阶梯往下走。这条路连接着他家和骑士团总部，但中途要穿过几乎整个云雾街。

他过去时常路过这里。这里贫穷、困苦，他在这儿见到过各种各样的面孔，麻木的、伤痛的、仇恨的、敌视的……但这所有的一切，似乎都消融在这个薄雾冥冥的清晨，沉寂了下去。一切都结束了。

艾默里克心里想着很多事，关于现在的，关于未来的。他这一生之中，有两件事给伊修加德来带了真正的骤变，一件是让人龙战争的形势急转而下的第七灵灾，而另外一件……就发生在昨天。

他签署完最后一份文件，领着人又去了一次云廊。天色已渐晦暗，夜晚将要来临。他走到云廊那道尼德霍格留下的巨大沟壑前，来自深渊的云气随着狂风翻涌着，让人几乎喘不过气来。

战斗早已经结束了。邪龙之影最终从埃斯蒂尼安的身体剥离、消散、归于真正的寂静。但那残留的威压和以太——纵使是以艾默里克的敏锐度也足以感知到——它仍然凝滞而沉重，甚至给人一种随时将会爆发的错觉。

那是一场他无法插手的战斗。明明是关乎伊修加德命脉的事情，所有的重担却都只压在了那位逆着人流迎向邪龙的光之战士身上……他分明也只是一个人而已。

“长官？”

艾默里克从回忆里醒过神来，朝那名部下点了点头。云廊的重新修缮对新生的伊修加德而言是一件非常重要的事，他就眼下的情况又叮嘱了几句，这才带着副官往圣徒门走去。

“埃斯蒂尼安醒了吗？”他问露琪亚。

“亚伯院长刚才传来消息，说埃斯蒂尼安阁下还在昏迷之中，但没什么大碍。阿尔菲诺阁下在那边守着，一旦醒了会立刻传信过来，您不用担心。”副官给出了答案。

艾默里克点了点头，沉吟片刻，又道：“你先回去吧。我去看看英雄阁下的情况。”

“是。”副官应了一声，接着带着几名卫兵离开了。艾默里克孤身穿过云雾街窄长昏暗的石巷，在几个月前伊修加德保卫战时结界被巨龙寻到破绽、摧毁的部分建筑现在仍是亟待修葺的状态，因为地处云雾街而被拖到了现在。艾默里克盘算着这些事，很快便走到了目的地。

天色已经非常昏暗，甚至悄悄地开始落雪了。艾默里克叩了叩门，等了一会儿，里面没有人应声。

他外出了？艾默里克猜测着。这可真不凑巧……不过像自己这样临时起意的上门拜访，扑空也是正常的吧。他在门口又等了一会儿，跺了跺发僵的脚，临去时还不甘心，又敲了两声，唤道：“英雄阁下？”

门这个时侯居然开了。屋子里没有点灯，开门的人也穿着单薄的里衣，大概是才睡醒，头发柔软地披散着，见到艾默里克，脸上的茫然里浮上了些许惊讶：“我还以为是我听错了。”

他让开房门，回到屋里。艾默里克跟着他进去，把门关好，才发现他蹲在壁炉旁边拿火石试图点火，试了几次这才成功。

“您从前不都是用魔法么？”艾默里克不用他招呼，自己在屋里唯一的矮凳上坐下。

“啊。”阿尔弗雷德拢了拢头发，把桌上的灯依样点起来。柔和的光线落在他们的脸上，他漫不经心地解释道，“我怕一个控制不住把这间屋子烧了。”

艾默里克抬头看着他：“是因为龙眼？”

“嗯，虽然龙眼还给了圣龙，但有一部分以太留了下来。想让它完全臣服，还需要一点时间。”光之战士在床边坐下，眉眼间还残存着大战之后的倦怠，“我没什么事，只不过有些累。你不用担心。”顿了顿，抬眼看了看艾默里克，“反倒是你……在忆罪宫是受伤了吧？尼德霍格的龙啸来得太急，我没问，你也不说。”

他朝艾默里克摊开手来。

“没什么大碍，我昨晚找亚伯院长看过了。”但还是把手伸了过去。长手套摘下去之后，底下便是细细裹好的绷带。伊修加德对龙战争持续千年，已经有了成熟的治疗方案。阿尔弗雷德确认自己无需操心什么，便又问：“埃斯蒂尼安呢？”

“还没有醒，有消息我会第一时间通知您。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，说：“我和阿尔菲诺想要把龙眼从他身上取下来的时候，见到了伊赛勒和奥尔什方。”

听见熟悉的名字，艾默里克抬起眼来。

“他们死的时候，我总觉得他们的灵魂还滞留在物质界……昨天才发现果真不是错觉。”阿尔弗雷德说道。

“既然如此，您要去神意之地吗？”艾默里克问道。

“是应该抽空再去一次，这是真正的道别了。”他这一句，近乎是叹息了。顿了顿，又问：“说起来，你今天来找我是有什么事？我想，伊修加德应该没有什么我能帮上忙的了。”

“您打算离开这里了吗？”艾默里克微微一怔。

“不是现在。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，但又不算是真正的否认。

他是冒险者，是匆匆过客，是途径山岳之城的一只飞鸟。他从来没有以伊修加德人自居，想必今后也不会如此。艾默里克心里明白，想了想，说道：“我是来找您的。”

“嗯。”对方随便应了一声，示意他接着往下说，手里正拿着他那只长手套给他重新戴上，大概是怕碰了伤处，显得十分小心翼翼。艾默里克抽回了手，反握了一下他的手指，一片冰凉。

“您不冷吗？”他问。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，还没回答，低眼却见灯下他一双浅蓝色的眼眸，正静静地看着自己。受到了蛊惑一般，他也不再说话了。一个吻悄无声息地落在了他的嘴唇上，只是轻微的触碰之后，艾默里克站起身来、站在他的面前，捧起他的脸孔，俯下身再次吻了下去。

暖热的鼻息绵绵地交融在一块儿，在这个无声落雪的傍晚。柔软的舌头舔舐过嘴唇与齿列，挑逗着也索取着。阿尔弗雷德伸手扣住他的后脑，将这个吻加深。壁炉里木柴燃烧发出的脆响、混合着唇舌搅弄的水声，室内的温度似乎由此提高了许多。艾默里克单腿屈膝跪在床上、抵在阿尔弗雷德腿间，他呼吸因为这个吻而微微凌乱，但没有丢失自己的声音。他的手指插进阿尔弗雷德柔软的鬓发里，俯视着他的时候，他看见对方的眼瞳被烛火映着，像一汪幽深的潭水。

“抱歉，我不知道还能去找谁。”艾默里克舔了舔湿润的下唇，这么说道。

“贵族也有在胜利之后来一发的习惯吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑。

“不，我只是想与您分享此刻内心的喜悦、庆幸和……”随之一个吻落下来，“歉疚。”

阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉。

“我本该和您一起战斗。”

“得到圣龙龙眼的人可不是你，幸好没过来，不然你就要成为第一名需要被召唤师保护的骑士。”阿尔弗雷德说着，揉了一把对方脑后柔软的卷发。他心情大约是很不错的，瞧着比以往要温和许多：“都结束了。”他说。

战斗的辛苦与危险他不再去提。一切都已经过去。邪龙与他的怨恨都已经散去，带走的还有笼罩在伊修加德上空千年不散的阴霾与执念。这是他能给的最好的、新的开始。

阿尔弗雷德自己的心里，也充盈着由衷的愉悦。

“您现在的精神还受着圣龙的影响吗？”艾默里克问道。

“嗯，有什么惹人生气的话最好现在说。”阿尔弗雷德坦然地承认了这一点。他其实有些依恋这样的感觉，他的内心很久没有如此平和过——在过去，他也被怨恨所操控，然而复仇与贪婪一样是没有尽头的，它带来短暂的痛快，却留下更深更长的麻木与空洞，因为失去的永远无从追挽。

“我没有什么话想对圣龙阁下说。”

“没那么严重。不然……难不成你是想和‘圣龙阁下’做爱？”他说着，凑上去咬了一下艾默里克柔软的下唇。

艾默里克笑了笑，没有在意对方的调侃，“来之前，我只是想见见您。”

他顺从内心的征召而来，在以往，他很少有随心所欲的时候。自由，这是一个多么奢侈的词语，但在赤红陆行鸟的背鞍上，有那么一个瞬间他几乎接触到了它鲜活的心跳。

他最终选择了坚守城池之中的剑盾，但他不是没有梦想过成为一名游历四海的吟游诗人。他不是没有过想远赴千里去看一场日出的少年时。

从一个亲吻开始。对方发凉的手指再一次试图解构自己身上这身骑士长制服。去他的吧，艾默里克心里想着，自己将胸前绶带上的暗扣解了，将之扔在一旁，接着是外袍，也被甩在了地上，发出沉闷的声响。

为什么不能够放纵一次？即使自己最终得不到想要的。

艾默里克将吻烙印在对方的唇边、颈侧。阿尔弗雷德本来也没穿外袍，艾默里克暖热的手指穿过对方里衣的前襟，便能覆盖在他温热的胸膛。他的心脏在他掌心之下有力地搏动着。

他有力的、带着茧子的手指从胸膛一路抚摩到腹部，湿热的亲吻与舔舐也随之而下，以至于艾默里克的手指握住他那根有了反应的东西的时候，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸有了短暂的停滞。

“您是不是早就想，让我用嘴帮您……”艾默里克的声音轻飘飘地浮在空气之中。阿尔弗雷德凝视着他，没有在他眼中看到轻佻，好像只是在询问某件事情的进展。他屏息等待着他，也像是在催促着他。艾默里克手指攀着那根愈发硬热的阳具，接着俯下身去。

在被柔软的舌头湿漉漉地舔舐的那一刻之前，他仍不相信艾默里克真的会这样做。但事实却是，他甚至还更过火地妄图想要将它整个含进嘴里。他并没有娴熟的技巧，时常收不住牙齿，但他在尝试。难以言喻的快感随着他的舔舐、吮吻冲刷着阿尔弗雷德的脑海。他早已不是那些毛头小伙，可他却久违地再一次体验到失去控制的感觉。

他的喉咙一阵焦渴，手指也忍不住纠缠着他卷曲的黑发。他很想将他拽上来狠狠地吻他，但又想要让他再吞得深一些。他清楚这是谁，才更觉得自己脑子可能有点不大清醒。“艾默里克？”他哑着嗓子唤了一声对方的名字，“……艾默里克？”

他闭上眼，想起之前他们好几次做爱，想起他盛满水雾的眼睛、想起他被干到极处的时候那种带着泣音的呻吟，想着他的苦痛想着他的笑容想着他的意气风发…在过去，他想要征服这名贵族、这位过于理性的总骑士长，但在此刻，他获得的快感却与征服欲无关，尽管在他身下、替他口交的和前述的是同一个人。

“艾默里克……”他发出叹息一般的声音，手指也随之松开了。艾默里克将嘴里的东西吐掉了，仰起脸来朝他笑了笑。

他从来没有在他脸上见过这样的笑容，像是反叛与胜利者的宣言，不带挑逗，却又完完全全地在诱惑着他。阿尔弗雷德没有再忍耐下去，他甚至没有顾及对方嘴里刚才有什么，便吻了过去。令人面酣耳热的水声再度填充了这间逐渐升温的旅舍。

呼吸被彼此掠夺的同时，思绪也随之变得混沌，只余下那份热烈的冲动与渴望被捂在心口熊熊燃烧着。艾默里克紧紧握着对方的肩膀，将他按倒在了床上——这是理所当然的，单纯力量的较量，骑士是该远胜于一名召唤师，何况还是一名不打算用魔法还击的召唤师。“润滑油呢？”在亲吻的间隙里，他问。

“在屉子里。”阿尔弗雷德回答他。在情热时没法就手拿出来，实在有点遗憾，但艾默里克的到来本身也出乎他的预料。他本以为他在伊修加德再用不上这件东西了。

“你去拿。”艾默里克这么说着，翻身坐在了旁边。阿尔弗雷德跳下床，很快从柜子里找到了润滑油，走回来的时候，正见他慢条斯理地低头解铠靴的搭扣，里头靴裤也是锁子甲，只有关节和裆部是柔韧的皮革。不过很快，这些都被扔在了一边，沉没在昏暗的灯烛照不到的阴影里，失去了所有的细节。阿尔弗雷德注意着不让自己踩到他的衣裳，走了过去：“你以前不是都要叠得整整齐齐地放在一边吗？”

艾默里克没有回答，反而是问他：“您光着脚踩地板，不冷吗？”

他们目光交汇的瞬间，笑意都爬上了唇角。阿尔弗雷德将润滑油放在床头的桌边，接着俯下身去亲他那一弯笑容。莫可名状的愉悦充盈在他的胸臆，他握住艾默里克的手，两个人一块儿又滚到了床上去了。

此时的一切，和当初的那个晚上已经大不相同。屋子里散落的酒瓶子早收拾了干净，床单和枕头上那股潮乎乎的味道也都消失了，取而代之的是朴素而清爽的皂角香气充斥在鼻端。阿尔弗雷德将他里衣卷起来，微凉的手指摩挲着他暖热的胸膛。

他身上也横亘着已然淡去的狰狞疤痕，多半是早年在战场上受过的伤，哦，腰间那里，是上次在云雾街被刺伤的。他明明也被龙族、被流民伤害过，但最终，却一手促成了人与龙的和平、平民与贵族的共治。他那股子矛盾与坚持相融的气质，即使是在此刻，也在牢牢地吸引着他。

阿尔弗雷德回应着他的亲吻，之后的事，也就顺理成章了。他们对彼此的身体已经非常熟悉了，也无需掩饰些什么。快感在两人交合的地方腾升，所有的一切都变得轻飘飘的，但没有什么能够永远地漂浮在天上，它们最终需要找到一个落地的地方。可是该要落往何处呢？

谁也不知道。

被插弄的感觉过于鲜明，对方的动作并不快，但每一下都重重地撞上敏感点，带起灵魂都为之颤栗的快感。内壁本能地哆哆嗦嗦地紧咬着阿尔弗雷德滚烫的欲望，一次又一次地推拒着他又挽留着他。

激烈的运动让两个人都出了一身薄汗，他的眼中更像是浸透了暮色中的云雾，湿漉漉地映着烛火。阿尔弗雷德一只手扶着艾默里克的腰身，另一只手便抚着他的面颊，低头将吻落在了对方眼角，他尝到了泪水的味道，那颤动的眼睫像搔挠在他的心上。

“艾默里克……”他的声音低哑、混杂在节奏错乱的喘息之中，带着出人意料的性感。或许真的是被圣龙影响过甚，他的心中一片柔和与平缓，甚至滋生出某种莫可名状的情绪。它是那么的陌生，却散发着危险而诱人的甜香。他想起暗室那一扇通向晴空的窄窗，想起秋日挂在枝头的红苹果，想起那一片如今被冰雪覆盖的、漠然而冷酷的土地……想起太多他求而不得的东西。他本该远远地退去，可到底还是贪恋这片刻的温度，不舍得就这样离开。

他亲吻着艾默里克的颈侧，反复地舔舐吮咬。血液在皮下奔流，这是脆弱的命脉所在，如今全然信任地交给了他。艾默里克发出低弱的呜咽，到底挣出了几分理智，对他说：“不要……呜、不要在这里……”

当然。这是他领子遮不住的地方。他们的关系没有到能够昭告天下的地步。艾默里克是代理教皇，即使卸任了，今后也必然身居要职，他又怎么能够告诉别人，自己是如何被另一个人占有？

阿尔弗雷德舔了一下那块皮肉，心底生出一丝不愉，转而叼住了他滚动的喉结。艾默里克浑身微微一绷，一时竟不敢稍动。阿尔弗雷德被他骤然绞紧，便惩戒似的重重地往里顶了几下，呻吟声从他喉咙里漏了出来，艾默里克伸手抱住了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，手指插进发丝里。喉结上被舔舐的感觉让他他几乎没有办法顺畅的呼吸，来不及吞咽的口涎濡湿了他的唇角，“不要了、不要的……阿尔弗雷德、不……”他急促而含糊地唤着对方的名字，音节在他舌尖滚动，到底还是告饶了。

阿尔弗雷德不想就这么放过他，又不打算将他逼迫更甚，哼了一声，在他肩头咬了一口，还觉得不够，又反复地舔吮，留下了一颗明艳的吻痕。

不告诉别人又如何？即使他再怎么齐齐整整地穿上制服，他也知道在这里，有属于自己的烙印。

阿尔弗雷德对此感到满意，微微侧过头来，在对方的手掌心又亲了一下。他们的身体本就已十分契合，都知道该如何享乐的同时又取悦对方。攀上巅峰的那一刻，时间都像就此凝固了。两个人软软地躺在床上，用汗津津的拥抱和亲吻结束了这一晚的情事。艾默里克微微张着口喘息着，看向身边那人。

过去数月的光阴藏进眼睫的阴影里，在快感的余波之中，艾默里克的眼前像是重叠了无数的幻影，所有的幻影又渐渐沉寂下去，融化在了他的体温之中。他闭了一会儿眼睛，支起身来。精水将两个人身上、皱巴巴的床单上都弄得一塌糊涂的。

“我替你清理？”阿尔弗雷德鲜有地如此提议道。

“不用。”精灵的耳朵在微微地泛着红。他捡起里衣，自个儿进了同样简陋的浴室。阿尔弗雷德于是在外面收拾床单，找了备用的出来，又将地上丢得乱七八糟的衣裳拾起来，抖了抖灰尘，放在桌上。

没有花太多时间，艾默里克便走了出来，在床边坐下，一件一件衣裳又穿了回去。阿尔弗雷德问他：“你要走吗？”

“嗯。”艾默里克谨慎地将长手套戴上。

天色昏黑，已经很晚了。壁炉将整个房间烧得温暖而干燥，关得严严实实的窗子把风声和落雪都隔在了外面。但他该要离开了。

他把自己收拾妥帖了，走到门边，向阿尔弗雷德道别：“再见，英雄阁下。”

“唔。”阿尔弗雷德应了一声，站起身来。艾默里克打开了门，寒冷的夜风倒灌进来，驱散了屋子里温暖的热度。阿尔弗雷德看着他、看着门外深浓的夜色，忽地大声唤了一句：“艾默里克！”

对方已经踏出了门槛，听他的声音，便扭过头来，探询似的看向他，但雪雾与夜色模糊了他的面容。

阿尔弗雷德心中微微一动，许多词句在心底盘桓，但最终，他也只是三两下套上了自己的袍子，说道：“我送你。”

“不用麻烦了，您好好休息吧。”艾默里克笑了笑，婉拒了他的提议。但阿尔弗雷德不由他分说，草草将靴子穿好，跟了出去。

他们在不辨路途的黑夜里往前走，谁也没有讲话。在转过某条小巷的时候，他拉了一下他的手，之后也没有松开。只是再漫长的归途都有迎来终点的时候。他们在砥柱层明亮的街灯下道别，艾默里克看着对方远去的背影，被一盏街灯点亮又被黑暗包容，最后消失在寂静的行路。接着他也转过身去，回到自己的家中去了。


	11. 11 湖区闲聊之夜

11

夏天到了。

 

当阿尔弗雷德再次站在了利姆萨·罗敏萨港口的时候，突然意识到了这一点。

 

他熟悉这座城市的春夏秋冬，熟悉这里的每一条街巷，他曾混迹其中，和什么样的人都打过交道。但后来他离开了这里，像离开所有其他城市一样毫无留恋，直到现在他再到此处，和其他过客也没有什么两样了。

 

海洋之都晴朗的天气里，所有人都穿着轻薄的夏装，打量着这位风尘仆仆的傻子。阿尔弗雷德躲在阴凉里，等他的伙伴和海盗头子讨价还价。湿热的空气把他整个围拢着，活像一只放置在蒸笼里的馒头似的，他这么一想，自己也觉得自己是个傻子。

 

但毫无疑问地，库尔札斯那股子冷空终于被咸腥的海风吹散了。

 

季节开始正常地流转更替，时间被凝滞的错觉逐渐淡去。世界恢复了它喧杂热闹的声息，可的的确确地，有一抹寂静的色彩被封存起来，埋藏在了那片茫白的冻土之下。

 

原来离别是真的悄无声息的。他抱臂站在一旁出神地想着，他离开伊修加德的那阵子，心里总觉得还会回去，也没特意多说什么，却没想到一去数月，越走越远。在森都四国会谈时倒是有短暂的会晤，但客套了几句之后又各自匆匆去。如今他又踏上前往远东之国的航船，很快，海上都城变成天边的一线白、化进涛头的细沫，就连艾欧泽亚也远了。

 

“好久不见了，光之战士。”不请自来的精灵在他旁边站定了，手扶在船舷上。他刻意在那个称呼上加重了语气，眼里满是戏谑。

 

“是啊，大少爷。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，挖苦他。他和卡尔瓦兰算是旧识，早年“百鬼夜行”还没有如今声势的时候，他甚至还作为一名海贼同他们一起出过海。那时候他就隐约觉得卡尔瓦兰的身世不一般，这次从伊修加德回来更确定了一些——塔塔露也正是用这个秘密换取了本次“百鬼夜行”的协作。

 

卡尔瓦兰笑着摇了摇头。他早已不是狄兰达尔家的嫡长子了。海鸟在碧蓝的天穹上盘旋着，卡尔瓦兰伸出手来，海风便穿过了他的手指。自由，这是对他而言最重要的东西。他被利姆萨·罗敏萨深深地吸引着不愿离去，而那座等他回去的山中雄城，每一块石头都充斥着压抑和沉朽。

 

“你可以回去看看。”阿尔弗雷德却说。

 

“离开伊修加德之后还想回去的人，实在很少。”卡尔瓦兰解下一只酒囊，自己拨开瓶塞喝了一口。“当海盗的当海盗，剪头发的剪头发……因为改变不了什么，都是在逃避罢了。”他说着，转过身来，背靠着船舷，眯着眼睛仰头望向晴朗的碧空，“艾默里克，我遭遇海难那年没听说过这个人的名字。”

 

“唔。”阿尔弗雷德听见这个久违的名字，应了一声，“他挺好的。”

 

“从你这得到这个评价可不容易。”

 

之后又是一些闲话。卡尔瓦兰身为船长，悠闲的时间不算多，光之战士在海上反倒无事可做，等卡尔瓦兰离开之后，他低头看着被船只划开的细浪，往事的余波也仿佛在如此冲刷着他。

 

他总要回想起那个被打断的晚宴，他竟能和一个人说那么多话，甚至冒失地提出一起旅行的邀请——他当然知道这不可能，艾默里克的身份在那摆着，他不可能抛却国家的未来，但不可否认的是，自己心中在那瞬间，的确有一丝注定熄灭的冀待在暗暗地跳动。

 

他早已有了这样的预感——如果这是一个故事，到了这儿，也该要迎来尾声了，毕竟此后伊修加德的事已经没有他可以插手的地方。所以当最后艾默里克似不经意地对他说“我个人对您接下来的动向很有兴趣”的时候，他本该很快就给出答案，可他却一下子不知道该怎么回答——他发现自己还没有做好说再见的准备。

 

可他的想法从来都不重要。他甚至没有开口说话，便被命运推着急匆匆地向前走。他有没有做好准备又有什么关系，休止符已经落在乐谱最后的位置了。

 

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得有些可笑了。他也伸出手来，海风穿过他的手指。

 

自由，那究竟是什么？

 

十多年前，他以为逃离那间紧锁的房间就是自由，最终也不过是从一间逃到另一间大一些的罢了。然而当命运交错之时，两间囚室之中的囚徒偶然地交握了双手，留在掌心的余温……竟是如此令人憾恨。

 

……

再见面已是宴饮之时。

这么说似乎并不恰当。因为在皇宫决战之前，他和艾默里克在天营门见过几面、说过几句，但在局势紧迫的狭缝之中，那甚至连寒暄都谈不上。

在热情而放松的欢声中，解放阿拉米格的英雄阁下站在一旁，抿了几口杯中酒，应付着朝他举杯的伙伴，心里却在惦记别的事情。芝诺斯的死，是在正午明媚的烈阳与鲜花之中，而与他交战的伤口，如今还藏在暗夜之中隐隐作痛。

光之战士猎杀过无数蛮神，它们有的为蛮族召请而来，各有其冠冕堂皇的理由——为了守护生存之地、为了对抗某位强敌、为了复生心爱的孩子——而芝诺斯与他们全不相同：请神所需的强大愿力，就是他此生唯一的、纯粹的战意。

当死亡轮回的辉光与蛮神的以太混杂着消散的时候，阿尔弗雷德感受到的，只有求仁得仁的完满，反倒是他自己，看着高天之上的风摇动簇拥着帝国太子的雏菊，心里竟生出惘然与厌倦。

他也很想知道自己一生所求的究竟是什么东西。

“你在想什么呢，阿拉米格的大英雄？”阿尔菲诺的声音让阿尔弗雷德回过神来。这白发的精灵少年也已经历了许多事，如今日渐成熟了起来。他继承祖父的遗志守护艾欧泽亚，尽管中间走了些弯路，但这个愿望始终坚定且清晰。

“你怎么这样看我？”阿尔菲诺被他这副认真打量的眼神瞧得有点不自在，摸了摸自己的脸，怀疑是不是沾了什么脏东西。

阿尔弗雷德此时的余光却瞥见了不远处那个依旧穿着总骑士长制服的影子——他脸上略带了歉意，和眼前人告了几句什么，放下杯子往阳台走去了。阿尔弗雷德于是低头看向阿尔菲诺，板着脸说：“虽然未成年不能喝酒，但用橙汁来敬酒是不行的。”

“…………”他这话结结实实地戳了少年的痛脚，偏偏陈述的还是事实。阿尔菲诺还没到精灵个子飞涨的年纪，非得仰着脑袋看这位英雄不可，当下很是别扭地哼了一声，把杯子里的果汁一饮而尽，扔下句“你随意”就走掉了。阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，喝完剩下的酒，把杯子搁在一边，也悄悄离席了。

他走到阳台边的时候，那位伊修加德的总骑士长好像在和什么人用通讯贝谈话，“嗯”“我知道了”“好”这样应了几句，挂断的时候转过头来，看阿尔弗雷德站在身后，脸上露出些许惊讶的神色来：“英雄阁下？”

阿尔弗雷德朝他点了点头，没有离开的意思。他们所处的位置在皇宫的高层，能够俯瞰整座夜幕中的王城。阿拉米格人民在陆续地回迁，当下灯火也只是稀稀疏疏地亮着。盐湖上吹来的风咸涩，并不怡人，欢歌与宴饮之声都被吹远丢在了别处，让这狭窄的阳台显得很静。

阿尔弗雷德眺向远处，突然觉得心绪变得既安宁又汹涌。他一下子有很多话想说，却又不知道从哪里起头，好一会儿才生硬地挤出来一句“好久不见。”

艾默里克朝他笑笑，打消了去意，说的却是客套的言辞：“是啊，有小半年了。您怎么样？”

“老样子。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“大家都是一样。”艾默里克说，“刚才难得接到埃斯蒂尼安的通讯。汇报工作似的，说回收了龙眼最后的以太，就挂断了。”

“那家伙也在湖区？”

“又走了。”

“那还真是他的风格。”

“您不也一样，接下来还有很多别的事要忙吧？”

“我啊……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，扶着栏杆的手指下意识地磨蹭了一下，没有给出答案，只是扭过头来，把目光定定地落在艾默里克的面庞上。

年轻的总骑士长……哦，现在已经是上议院议长阁下了，他的面容和半年前别无二致，只是因为应酬时喝了些酒，那双浅蓝色的眼睛似乎比以往更加柔和、清澈。

莫可名状的情感在阿尔弗雷德的胸臆中横冲直撞。他悄悄收拢了手指，但没有妄动：“您喝酒了吗？”

“我清醒着，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”他回答说。

“哦。”阿尔弗雷德应了一声。

艾默里克看了一眼就在身后欢庆的宴席，再次提出：“您不回去吗？您可是这场宴会的主角。”

阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，不太认同，片刻沉默之后，他忽地又说道：“我们走吧。”

“走？”艾默里克有点意外，想起这位光之战士骨子里是一个多么任性妄为的人，又觉得果然是他了。

“你想不想……去看看湖区？难得出一趟远门，别是打了一仗立刻就回去了。”阿尔弗雷德现编了一个借口。

被说中了行程的艾默里克有些迟疑，阿尔弗雷德却不想给他回答的时间，他吹响了陆行鸟笛，清脆悠长的鸣声之后，那只有着赤红羽毛的陆行鸟便扑楞着翅膀升了上来，颇为亲昵地用脑袋蹭了一下阿尔弗雷德的手掌。

“我们走吧。”阿尔弗雷德跨上鸟背，朝艾默里克又重复了一遍，伸出手来。他手心因为拿不准对方的反应而有点冒汗，但所幸的是，经过短暂的考虑，艾默里克还是握住了他的手掌，坐到了鸟鞍的后座。

他愿意承担这一举动可能带来的“风险”。

伊修加德都难得一见的大型陆行鸟朝高空飞去。这期间艾默里克又联系上了自己的副手，同她大致说明了情况，挂断通讯贝之后才问他，“我们去什么地方？”

阿尔弗雷德刚回过神来似的“唔”了一声，说随便逛逛。其实他只是想要和艾默里克单独呆在一起罢了。很快，他们飞越了阿拉米格居住区，明月之下，盐湖幽静地睡在岩山的臂弯之中，浅处被明月映出像雪似的的莹白，到了湖心则要深一些，晃晃悠悠地盛着星辰的影子。不少夜游的盐湖魔物在下面游荡，间或发出划破波澜的水声。

艾默里克俯瞰着脚下的盐湖与遗迹，还未来得及感慨些什么，就听见阿尔弗雷德开口说：“真像冬天的永恒湖。”

艾默里克抬头看他后脑勺。经过隼巢短暂的交谈，他知道对于阿尔弗雷德而言，永恒湖或许正是属于不愿提起的过往疮疤中的一个，但他现在忽然提起了。是的，在很多年前，灵灾还未降临到库尔扎斯的时候，处在中央低地的永恒湖，即使到了冬日也不会完全地冰封。大多数晴朗的日子里，积雪的平原拥着平镜似的湖水，是非常静谧的景色。

“你知道永恒湖的女妖吗？”阿尔弗雷德问他。

“您指的是那则怪谈吗？说藏身在迷雾之中的女妖，试图寻找她的人都没有再回来之类的……？”

“那是我的老师。”阿尔弗雷德说着，望着远处只留一道剪影的连绵岩山，“那时她在炼制一种毒剂，需要一个试药的人。她在七响走廊救下我，其实也是只是为了这个。”

他回忆着那段从未与人言说的往事。很多年来，他承受着他人的恶意与偏见，同时也拥有着朋友的包容与信任，可他从没有想过要将过去的事完完整整地说出来、交给另一个人去评判。

唯有此时，唯有此人而已。

“说不上好，也说不上不好。她下毒的时候冷漠无情，但救治的时候又竭尽全力，我那个时侯不知道她在想些什么，觉得她是个疯子。但我也没有想逃，因为无处可去。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地握着缰绳，“偶然她也会和我讲一些草药的常识，大多数时候只是自言自语。有时候她要我给她记录点什么，会顺便教我识字。直到有一天……”

他微微停顿了一下，声音略微有些干涩：“我发现她把门锁了，离开了永恒湖。我以为她很快会回来，但是没有。被锁在房间里的那段时间，我尝试了很多办法给自己解毒，都没有什么效果，很快，我觉得自己就要死了。不过好在……那个时侯我听到了水晶的召唤，得到了操控以太的才能。”

他的话语轻描淡写，艾默里克却感到一阵心悸。他想要安慰前座的精灵，但又觉得说什么都太过无力了。他伸出手来，在高空中抱住了阿尔弗雷德的腰，问他，“然后呢？”

“当然，我没有死。七八天之后吧，她回来了，样子很凄惨，看也没看我，回来就把实验台上最新的那瓶毒剂喝了下去。我救了她。”阿尔弗雷德语气很稳，“谈不上是‘救’，因为我动手的时候，只是想报复她而已。她醒来之后，也明白这个。她说，你一定也非常恨我，不然来尝试杀死我吧。我说好。这之后，就变成了我试图用各式各样的毒剂杀她，而她竭尽全力地解毒，这当中，她毫无保留地教会了我秘术师的种种，也教会了我更多的知识。一段时间之后，她果真死在了我手里。”

“弥留之时，她把秘术师的灵魂水晶交给了我，让我去海都找行会会长继续修习。埋葬她的时候，我还不敢相信她真的不会再醒来，但她的的确确……已经死了。她没能将自己治好。”阿尔弗雷德的声音被风揉皱，心中生出难以言喻的复杂情绪。

“我整理了她的遗物，只带了一本手记和水晶上路。这之后，我到了利姆萨罗敏萨，又过了一段时间，加入了拂晓。之后的事，想必你也都清楚的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“到了海都之后，我才知道秘术师其实多半会专修治疗术，而我的老师却一门心思钻研毒草，在行会里也属异类。他们流传着很多关于‘那个可怜的女人’的传说，讲我的老师如何被恋人背叛，如何离开行会的故事。我打听过她恋人的行踪，才知道她失踪的那段时间，正是得到了那个男人的死讯。”

“多可笑啊，她用一生的时间琢磨无药可解的毒剂用来复仇，但还没能研究出来，仇家就已经死了。所有的一切都成了一场空。她的确是个可怜的女人了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“您解脱了她。”艾默里克安慰他。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我给她下毒的时候对这些毫不知情，只是跟她赌气。我从不否认是我杀了我的老师。”

“但是您完成了她的梦想，那个至少她无法可解的毒药，由她的弟子制作出来了……或许也是一种安慰。”艾默里克于是说，“她一心求死，得到这样的结局算得上求仁得仁吧？”

阿尔弗雷德想起那张本该美丽却因为毒发而显得扭曲的脸上最后的那一抹笑容，那是他唯一一次看到她笑。

“我不知道。但是你……艾默里克，你为什么偏袒我？因为我帮助过你、帮助过伊修加德，因为我是光之战士？”

“可我成为所谓‘英雄’、‘守护者’，无非是遵循水晶的指引。而当我真正自己做出选择的时候，往往不会是什么好事。”阿尔弗雷德的话说到这里，迟疑地停住了。

“会吗？”艾默里克反问。他们讲话的这段时间，陆行鸟一直在朝着某个方向飞行，四野愈发寂静、也愈发黑暗，不见灯火。艾默里克没注意到这些，只是组织着措辞：“称不上是偏袒，阿尔弗雷德阁下。只是您尽管遭到残酷的对待，却还是记得您老师待您的好，因此始终过意不去……或许这就是水晶选择了您的理由呢？”

阿尔弗雷德只是发出了一声自嘲般的笑声。这时陆行鸟落在了实地上，笼起羽翼不再继续飞了。真是令人惊讶，荒芜的群山环绕之中，竟会有这样一方牧草丰盛的地方。温柔的月光落在这片颓坯的石墙，废墟之上竟还开了一簇一簇白色的小花，虽说气味谈不上好，但在湖区这块光秃秃的土地上已经是鲜少一见的了。

“我听说这里曾经是旧王朝的猎场……旁边是王陵，很久没有人修缮了。”阿尔弗雷德转移了话题。他放任陆行鸟溜达去散步，自己在一个低矮的石墙上坐了下来。那花儿长得很野，盛放的枝条直伸到了他膝头。他随手折了一朵，朝艾默里克晃了晃，说，“像不像白色的古典玫瑰？”

“像，挺好看的。”艾默里克在他旁边坐下，于是这些花儿浓烈而辛辣的气息便毫无保留地呛了过来，让他猝不及防地咳了好几声。

“它叫破坏神之杖，味道很冲。上次园艺工行会还委托我找几株野生的，说是想用来治虫害。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“没想到您还懂得这个。”艾默里克摸了摸鼻子。

“唔……前阵子突然来兴致学了厨艺，所以采集方面也大致向园艺工行会讨教了一下。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“终于不是把所有材料都扔进一口锅里，煮一份铁锅炖一切了？”艾默里克忍不住笑了。他想起翻云雾海之行，他、阿尔弗雷德和阿尔菲诺三个人，没有一个会煮东西吃的，最后还是光之战士用炼金术师的手法煮了一锅一言难尽的汤……至于味道就不用再继续回忆了。

“有机会的话可以给你见识见识。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“好啊。”艾默里克朝他笑了笑，看了他一会儿，又说，“您变了许多，阿尔弗雷德阁下。”

阿尔弗雷德低头看着自己手里的这枝白花，“是吗？”

“刚认识的时候，我一度以为您是没有感情的。像一般来说，人做事都有欲望在驱使着，因此或多或少都会有破绽。但您把自己藏得太深了。”艾默里克说道，“所以今晚，您能对我说些过去的事，我很高兴。”

他笑起来的样子是很好看的。阿尔弗雷德对上他含笑的一双浅色眸子，心里竟觉得有些慌乱。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德陷入了短暂的沉默。指腹反复磨蹭着花枝上的尖刺，因为生了茧子，感知也跟着钝化，疼倒是不疼的。他曾想过很多次，他在伊修加德的那段时间，如果可以有一个不那么仓促的收尾，他应该对艾默里克说些什么？

“用卑劣的手段胁迫过你。”阿尔弗雷德解释说。

“那是一个平等的交易。”艾默里克却说。

“在旅舍，我因为误解而惩罚你，或许那只是一个冠冕堂皇的借口。”

“我那时试图利用您，但我发现自己驾驭不住，只好选择敬而远之。”艾默里克低头望着脚边的花丛，没有去看身边的精灵，“您的确做过那样的事，我有理由恨您。但您被卷入我的祖先和龙族的千年恩怨之中，毫无保留地为伊修加德而战，我有几次和您并肩战斗的经历，您是一个非常可靠的伙伴。我想我也只能原谅您。”

“这样吗……”阿尔弗雷德低了低头。那是水晶的指引，他心里想，艾默里克原谅的其实是“光之战士”。

这也是理所当然的，人们总是会喜欢“有用”的东西。

“您帮助过我、鼓舞过我，我从您那里获取了勇气与力量，因为我相信即使是最坏的情况，至少您会在我这边。您给过我这样的承诺，我听得明白。”艾默里克接着说。“您的情绪表现得很直接，我也回报以坦诚，您给我以善意，我想……我们或许可以成为朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德本来想要说些什么，听到最后一句，却皱起眉来：“那是不行的。”他不无焦躁地否认了这个观点。

他在骑士团总长办公室已经否认过一次了。艾默里克心里想着，只能是叹息一声，说：“是啊。”

“我的确有一些朋友……拂晓的伙伴，埃斯蒂尼安，奥尔什方他们……但是你跟他们不同，艾默里克，我想从你这里得到更多。”年轻的精灵看了过来。他那双深色的眼中泛着微弱的辉光。

“更多什么？”艾默里克下意识问他。他以为自己很快会得到那个答案，但是没有。阿尔弗雷德手里捏着那株细小的花枝，微微皱着眉头思索着什么，过了好一会儿，才放弃了似的叹了口气，摇头说：“没什么。我是这样劣迹斑斑的人，随波逐流地活着，偶然地想起些别的，也多半是恨。”

“当初将恨意迁怒到你身上，我很抱歉。”他重复了一句，接着跳下了矮墙，“时间很晚了，我送你回去吧。”

“阿尔弗雷德阁下。”艾默里克却没有动。他抬起头来，看着这位逆着光站在他身前的精灵，“您手里的花，能送给我吗？”

“啊，好。”阿尔弗雷德低头把花枝上的尖刺一一折断，这才递给了他。新鲜的汁液从枝条的伤痕涌出了些，那股子呛鼻的气味便又浮了上来。艾默里克接过这枝花的同时，勾着对方的脖子凑上去亲了他一下。

“这是您想要的吗？”他问。

“不，不只是。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“……那么，请再诚实地回答我一个问题吧。您今天为什么找我？”艾默里克问道。

“我想和您说点什么。”

“您想我。”

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，点头，“是，我很想你。”

“既然如此，为什么不多呆一会呢？”艾默里克握了一下他冰凉的手指。阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，重新在他身旁坐下。不知道多少年岁和风沙蚀刻在这块斑驳的石砖上，它甚至已经不再平整了。阿尔弗雷德感受着凹凸不平的纹理，也感受到了艾默里克掌心的温度。

他被挽留了。他想。

“您愿意和我讲讲远东的事吗？”艾默里克说道。

阿尔弗雷德想了想，点点头。他口才实在一般，惊心动魄、险死还生的历程在他口中也不过是平铺直叙的陈述语句，好在他的确见识广博，怎么也不会无趣。

他们在荒野与废墟之上闲谈，四周是高耸的岩峰和监视塔，晴朗的夜里，月光如水一般盈盈落下，微风踏过树叶与花丛，和他们说话的声音一起，扰着秋虫的迷梦。

阿尔弗雷德看着艾默里克，竟有那么一瞬间恍惚，好似他们又重新坐回博雷尔子爵府的餐厅，只不过这一次，谁也不知道他们在这儿，谁也无法过来打扰他们。

“原来还有这样一段渊源，这就难怪了。原本战场上突然见那成群的胡鹰飞来增援，我还有点摸不着头脑。”艾默里克了然地笑笑，“还好有他们协助，我们才能这么快攻入王宫。”

“之后的事你也知道了。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“是啊。”艾默里克点了点头。他也亲身参与了这场战争，只不过并不是能真正左右战局的那一位。等他来到空中花园的时候，面对的已经是那位自刎于繁花之中的帝国太子，以及站在莉瑟和阿尔菲诺身边详述细节的光之战士。

“您那时受伤了对吗？”艾默里克想起来了，问他。

“有一点，没什么大碍。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。

“接下来您有什么打算？我是说，您自己……”

阿尔弗雷德沉吟片刻，说：“稍微修养一段时间，如果可以的话。有点累了。”他的确有着风尘仆仆的倦容。艾默里克记得他抵达湖区之后，几乎没有休息地从水路潜入阿拉米格居住区，后来解放军占领以太之光后，也是他连夜返回天营门替劳班传达开战的指令。在那之后，又是一场接一场高强度的战斗，所幸的是，胜利是属于他的。

“您真厉害……”艾默里克由衷地发出感叹，“我很敬佩您的勇气和强韧……您比从前更强了。”

阿尔弗雷德露出些许笑容来：“除了战斗，我也没有其他方式可以守护想要守护的东西了。”

艾默里克不由得又想起半年前在云廊，所有人在回撤的时候，唯有他迎着邪龙的锋芒而上。那个时侯，他不也是才在忆罪宫通过圣龙的试炼，还未得以喘息就听见邪龙的啸声、不得不火速奔赴伊修加德。

在龙背上，他窥见阿尔弗雷德在紧急为自己疗伤，那副漠然冷硬的神情曾一度让他感到暗暗焦虑，但当他在一片烟尘细雪之中见到对方毫无畏惧的背影，激烈动荡的以太几乎扭曲了那人的身形，但奇怪的是，他的心竟就这么定了下来。

他总是有勇气承担一切，有魄力说交给我。尽管这一份笃信并不只献给自己，也足够将他的心在那一瞬烙下难以忘怀的灼热。

“您当初迎战邪龙的时候，也是这么想的吗？”艾默里克问他。

“那时我只想赢，因为你在我身后。”阿尔弗雷德回忆了一下，这么说道。

艾默里克咀嚼着这个回答，只觉那份灼热至今仍在胸腔中跃动着，如同神像前那盏明灯的芯子，拥有着比他想的更长久的温度：“伊修加德现在一切都在变好，您想回去看看吗？”他看对方似乎有些不解其意地望了过来，又解释说，“毕竟是您竭尽全力救下来的……我想您或许也会有所期待吧。我邀请您，您会来吗？”

对着他那双满含期待的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德没有更多的犹疑，“会。”

“好啊。”艾默里克笑了起来，接着想起了什么，又说，“您以前有一回问过我想要什么，我说想要更了解您。现在的我，比昨天更深地了解您了，我很高兴。”

“谢谢您的花。”他轻轻地拥抱了他一下，“那么，我在伊修加德等着您。”


	12. Chapter 12

12 尾声

轻柔的乐声从管弦乐琴中流淌出来，阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发上，双手搁在膝上。茶是恰到好处的热，壁炉是恰到好处的暖，地毯也和软干净，但这些都让风尘仆仆的冒险者感到拘谨。

他是今天才抵达伊修加德的，从云雾街这头走到那头，不知不觉就沿着上行的阶梯走到砥柱层，走到了博雷尔子爵府门前。艾默里克此时当然不可能在家中，所以他也只是看看，没有当即拜访的打算，但正巧老管家回来时见到了他，就将他邀了进去。

“请您稍作休息，英雄阁下。”老管家彬彬有礼，“我家主人曾叮嘱我，如果见到您回到伊修加德，可以的话一定要留您下来，吃个便饭。您不用客气，请把这里当做自己家一样。”

阿尔弗雷德向他道谢。管家告退之后，会客室里只剩下他一个人了。这是一个难得的晴天，阳光穿透阴云照进窗子，洒下薄薄的金色，窗边的花瓶中插着几枝盛放的白色古典玫瑰，此时正散发着淡淡的芳香。在往日，艾默里克或许会坐在这里和伊修加德的贵族谈话，如果是熟识的人，这里或许还会充斥着桦木糖浆独特的风味。他几乎能够听到了，艾默里克和缓而从容的声音。他或许也会在这里小憩，从案牍间抬起头来，摆弄摆弄花草的叶子，感受长久冬日里难得的鲜活……他肯定是喜欢花的，阿尔弗雷德想，不然他的家中不会布置这么多。

就在这个时侯，门轻轻叩了两声，接着被推开了。年轻的上议院议长走进来，朝他笑笑：“您来了。”

阿尔弗雷德“唔”了一声。他注意到对方没有穿总骑士长那套制服，换的是一套相当合身的袍子，里面的衬衣绣着银线，看起来既不过分喧哗、又十分华美。“你去哪里了？”他下意识问。

“参加一场舞会。”艾默里克把外边的棉袍子脱了挂在旁边，袍子上头还沾着长街上的寒气，“您什么时候到的？”

“才刚到。”阿尔弗雷德的目光跟随着他。他闻见对方身上包裹着若有若无的香气，典雅而醇和。舞会是上流社会的社交方式，阿尔弗雷德素来不了解也无意去了解，但在艾默里克走近他、向他伸出手的时候，他几乎没有任何抗拒地，就握住了他的。

艾默里克将他从椅子上带了起来。阿尔弗雷德有些笨拙地跟随他的舞步，目光紧盯着两个人的脚尖。“放轻松。”艾默里克带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起，“跟着我就好。”

阿尔弗雷德于是抬起眼来看着他。他们随着乐声远离又贴近，艾默里克那副从容而舒展的样子感染了他。鲜花、旋律与暖阳装点着他，这个傍晚一下子鲜活得似乎拥有了自己的呼吸与温度。阿尔弗雷德所有的局促与拘谨全都融化了，他把一切解放给了艾默里克，他跟随着他，追逐着他，同时又拥有着他。

天色逐渐沉黯，金色的辉光变成橘色，等它终于褪去了最后一层白昼的裙纱，他们俩便最后一次旋转之后望着彼此，接着相拥而吻。错乱的呼吸在黯黯的昼夜相交的时间里像星辰一样明灭起伏。阿尔弗雷德看向对方被夜色模糊了的脸孔和熠熠生辉的眼睛，感到内心满溢得像是盛满了浓稠的糖浆。

他很难分辨这是怎样的感受，许多话语涌上来，又最终沉凝在悄静的黄昏时，仿佛这是一首完整的歌，不需要再有更多的注脚。他只是抱着艾默里克，看着他而已。

时间似乎过去了好一会儿，又好像不过只是一瞬间。外边传来敲门声，接着是老管家的话语：“晚膳已经备好了。”

“知道了。”艾默里克回头应了一声，接着看了看阿尔弗雷德，朝他笑了笑，说，“走吧。”

“等等。”阿尔弗雷德却说。他放开了艾默里克，接着从腰后的皮带上解下了一束花，长而宽的草叶包裹着里面一小把红色的花苞，有两朵已经开放了，纯白的花瓣羞涩地舒展着。柔和的风属性以太将它包裹着，这或许才是这一束花经过伊修加德寒风的摧折依旧姿态柔美的缘由。

“给你。”阿尔弗雷德把花递给他，说，“别处已经是春天了。”

它或许只是在路边随手折的小野花吧，连名字都叫不上来的那种。但艾默里克将这束春意接过，小心地插进旁边的一只细口的白瓷花瓶里，越看越觉得喜爱。他几乎能够想象了，光之战士穿过初春的密林，过了一会儿又折返回去采这一枝早开的花，拿麦秆和他胸前的别针扣好好地扎成一束，让那只本来凌厉而桀骜的迦楼罗之灵为之附加温柔的、包容的风属性以太，这才接着继续向前、向他的方向赶路。

“最近伊修加德的晴天也变多了。”艾默里克轻轻摩挲那微微发凉的草叶，这么说道。

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德看了看外边，夕阳已经落到看不见的地方去了，“我还以为今天是特别的。”

“当然，今天当然是特别的。”艾默里克回到阿尔弗雷德的身边。笑意在他上挑的唇角浮现出来，伊修加德的上议院议长从来不会在他的面前过多地掩饰自己的情绪。他们的目光在昏暗的室内短暂地交汇，结束在一个浅吻里。

“您真的来了，时间久得让我以为那天晚上您只是在敷衍我而已。”艾默里克低叹着说道。

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德只是轻轻应了一声。他很难与他说自己其实此前一直有所迟疑。当年他离开伊修加德的时候，绝想不到自己会再回来；当他为了躲避通缉再度踏过大审门，内心也没有半分原谅；但是人与龙千年的仇恨尚且于此地消弭，过去的毕竟已经过去了。他为这座城市的重生拼上性命地战斗过，现在看来，为此努力的另一个人，如他在旅舍那晚所承诺的一样没有半点懈怠。

“这里一切都很好。”他轻轻说。他记起今天走过云雾街时，玩雪的少年们看见他时露出的那明朗笑容。一切都很好。

“那么，您准备留下吗？”艾默里克朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我无法拒绝你。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那就当……是我强迫您了。”艾默里克笑了起来，“那么，尊敬的英雄阁下，我们先去享用晚餐吧。”

他的语气是少有的调侃。当阿尔弗雷德站在他身边的时候，他感到一种久违的放松将他包裹着。诚然，迎来和平的伊修加德面对的问题他已经不能够再从阿尔弗雷德身上得到什么必要的帮助，但他带来的那种可靠感却像是惯性一样地延续了下来。

简单地用过了晚饭之后，他们去城里随意地散步。没有落雪的晚上，暗蓝色的天空被月光照得明澈如洗。街灯与月光将他们的影子缩短了又拉长，间或有士兵认出了他们两个，敬重地行礼；更多的只是谈着话或者干着活、和他们两个擦肩的陌生贵族平民；偶然有几个孩子嬉戏打闹着跑过长街，把清脆的笑声久久地遗落在四周……明明还是一模一样的城市，如今却已经是另一番气象了。阿尔弗雷德走在艾默里克身边，甚至没有注意到自己的脸上也不自觉地浮上了一丝微笑。

他确信自己喜欢这里了。这座庄严的城市终于再次向他的孩子张开了他童年记忆中那副温柔的怀抱。它重新变成了他的故乡，变成了他的家。

他看向艾默里克，发现对方也在笑着注视着他，艾默里克浅蓝色的眼眸被街灯映得明亮如星子。他突然理解了当年父母为什么总要拥抱，总要接吻，当那一瞬间情绪的触动，根本无法遏制内心的汹涌。

这可被称为“爱”吗？

或许就是这个字了。他心里有了肯定的声音。是的，爱，他曾在二十余年前目睹过、拥有过、最终全然地失去了，以至于后来他走过深深的深渊与深夜，始终记不起它的名字。而现在它重新向他展示其朦胧而美丽的裙摆，他用炽热的、发烫的心胸再次确信了。

他握住了艾默里克微微发凉的手，将一个吻印在了他的掌心。“我想，我或许爱上你了。”

对方好似毫不意外。风卷起砥柱层弥漫的云雾，吹过街道向更深的夜里荡去。艾默里克朝他笑着，用笃定的声音说，“恰好，我也爱着您。”

他们之间确乎有着不怎么愉快的开始，他有很多理由可以永远恨他，因为他的傲慢、冷郁、趁人之危、践踏自己的尊严。但随着时间的推移，他意识到他们在为同一个目标、同一个理想在各自的战场上战斗，将后背相托，付与全然的信任和诚实。他们早就不是各取所需的关系了，他们是伙伴，是志同道合的朋友，他们交换彼此的激情和热度，用相同的默契与信念，为千年龙诗落下最后的尾声。

怎会到了道别的时候呢？

这样的话他本该在那个晚宴上早早地说出口的。

“留下来。”他再次说。

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德拥抱了他。对方柔软的黑卷发曾在他的颊畔，竟让他产生出一种久违的、归来之亲切。

他属于这里。

他们在空无一人的街道上接吻，后来又回了家。夜色是如此动人，没有比这更好的夜晚了。长久未经过开拓的地方想要容纳他可不容易，但艾默里克努力地放松着接受他。阿尔弗雷德克制着自己几乎疯狂的欲望，将之投注于一遍又一遍的亲吻之中。

“你自己做过吗，艾默里克？”阿尔弗雷德的嗓音变得沙哑，他注视着暗暗的烛光之下、头一回全然坦诚于他面前的身躯，那上面亘着陈旧的伤疤，但蜜色的肌肤仍像桦木糖浆一样甘美。

他已经完全记起了久违的快乐，当空虚被整个儿填满，那深埋的渴求简直令人战栗。他没有办法抑制自己喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，破碎的喘息让他连发音都变得勉强：“是、是……我曾……曾想着您……自己……唔……哈啊、慢……”

“想着什么？”阿尔弗雷德把着对方劲瘦的腰肢，往他更深的地方顶弄。

“像现在这样、这样干我……阁下……”他因为忍受不住这样密集的进攻带来的那越垒越高的快感，颤抖的声线几乎带了一丝泣音。

“您非得用敬称吗，总骑士长阁下？”他也故意使用了敬语，但与以往的几次不同地，这一次他的话语里没有了嘲弄和讥讽，“嗯？总骑士长阁下？”

艾默里克的性器已经彻底立了起来，阿尔弗雷德握住了它。血液在薄薄的表皮之下沸腾着，像火山终即将喷薄的岩浆。他带着茧子的手指灵巧地磨蹭着对方最敏感的地方，一面还要问他，“你自己……是像这样做吗？”

他实在喜欢看艾默里克被情欲逼迫、竭力忍耐的样子。良好的教养让他始终不愿意使自己在性事之中表现得过于放浪，但他眼角溢出的泪水、喉咙里溢出的呻吟已经将他完全出卖了。他抓紧了床单，拼命想要克制，但依旧无法阻止高潮的到来，等他回过神来，才发现白浊的体液已经将两个人的小腹都弄得一塌糊涂。

真是太糟糕了。空白过后，他心里忍不住这样想着，恨不能将自己埋进床单里。但阿尔弗雷德双手捧着他的脸与他热切地接吻，口涎将两个人的嘴唇都弄得湿漉漉的。“你真是太好了，艾默里克。”阿尔弗雷德说着，“我也十分想你，哦，想您。”

他刻意强调的敬语偏还带了几分亲昵，听得人实在耳热。艾默里克几乎不敢看他了，全然没有了早先告白时的镇定自若。他在神学院读过书，也曾以不可婚娶的从骑士身份加入骑士团，他将完全的忠诚献给神、教皇、伊修加德，私欲被认为是多余的、禁忌的，因此在很长一段时间里、甚至包括他终于成为总骑士长之后，他依然保持着禁欲的习惯。现在，这个观念因为对方的尊称而再次被强调了出来。

可是仅仅是听见对方简单的两个字，明明还在不应期当中的身体，因为内心那股子横冲直撞的激流、再次变得滚烫了起来。

艾默里克抱住了阿尔弗雷德，额头抵在他的颈窝上，“您不要再说了……”

“为什么不？”对方一只手扶在他脑后，小指蹭着他低头时后颈突起的那一小颗圆滑的骨头。他开始缓慢而沉稳的进攻，向那个他非常熟悉的位置。他感受到身下精灵的颤栗与紧绷，却不愿意放过他，“为什么不，艾默里克，总长……哦，议长阁下，我想您，想干您，有什么问题吗？”

“不……呜、太深了阁下……”他开始退缩，甚至开始挣扎，但每一次都会被握着腰肢重重地再次撞进去。精灵粗长的性器进到比以往更深的地方，让他几乎觉得自己要被顶穿了。但他很快发现了，酸胀的、酥麻的快感在身体深处开始蠢蠢欲动了，它们就像一团被揉皱了的信纸，正在渴盼被展开、被抚平，被阅读、被理解。

阿尔弗雷德总是能在这方面懂他。对于艾默里克身体的反应，他再了解不过了。阿尔弗雷德知道他已经真正做好了准备，便也开始了真正的进攻。快感的浪潮汹涌而至，阿尔弗雷德感受着对方体内的热度、享受着它的怀抱和挽留，就像一支深夜的航船，被系在了温柔的港湾之中。他不需要再如何逼迫他，也能够得到自己想要的东西。

支离破碎的呻吟声随之不应期的消逝而再次渐起来。“阁下、唔啊，阁下……阿尔、阿尔弗雷德……”过长的音节让他险些咬到自己的舌头，被快感驱逐的精灵眼角已经再次溢出了生理性的泪水，使得他一双蓝湛湛的眼睛变得愈发迷人。阿尔弗雷德光是听他满含情欲的沙哑声音呼唤自己的名字，性器便又胀大了几分。是的，他想要更亲昵的称呼，但此时此刻，这一切都不重要了。

理智的光辉似乎已经离开了他，唯独剩下的，也用来分辨他的名字了。他这样带着些许茫然的、全然信任也全然托付的样子，将他整个俘获了。

阿尔弗雷德品尝着艾默里克的唇舌，就好像永远都不会厌倦。亲吻对他而言代表着爱、代表着誓言，他将所有的亲吻也全都献给了他，在这个初春的夜里。

或许灵灾带来的雪很快就要消融，或许它永远都不会停歇，伊修加德永远伫立在高原之上、群山之中，拥有着数之不尽的日与夜。他们无非是长河中相拥的两滴水、长街上纠缠的两阵风，在这一刻完全地交融。或许今后不可避免地会再有分别的时候，但总不会是现在，也终究是要……归来。

 

=END=


End file.
